Welcome the new guy
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: After a couple of years sugar rush gets an update. They find a new guy but he seems strange. What things does he know?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going great at Litwak's arcade. It had been three years since the game characters found out the truth about Sugar Rush, Vanellope being the true ruler, an old racer named Turbo masquerading as a character named King Candy and stopping Vanellope from crossing the finish line to reset the game, and the game and Vanellope being saved by a bad guy who wanted to be a good guy named Wreck It Ralph. During this time, an aspiring entertainer and part-time programmer named Paolo was working with Tobikomi and Disney to make an update for the Sugar Rush game. Once his update was approved, he was given the opportunity to add a character to the game as well.

What the two companies didn't know was Paolo was an avid fiction reader and writer. You see, he tried to get this job for the purpose of adding a character to the game. He wasn't a bad person but he did feel kinda lonely. A few years before getting the job, he almost lost his life. Ok so it sounded to morbid but he was actually paralyzed and didn't move. His rehab was actually, believe it or not, to play on video games so he can move.

After this he was almost better but his health kept still and didn't improve much after. His goal to be an entertainer was gone so he decided to go with his other passion, working on the very things that helped him get part of his life back, video games. When the update was approved, he added a character named Alden Monde.

This character was special. He recalled a friend of his, Barry, making an avatar when they went to college together to learn about programming. They went their separate ways after graduation but stayed in touch because they were both hired by Disney for the update. Barry already added his own character based on a story he did the year before. This character was coded to be funny, somewhat weird and often talked to the gamers by breaking character and the "fourth wall". Paolo decided to code his character with some similarities such as knowing about the gamers, although all the characters already did but they just didn't break character. The special thing he added was for Alden to be able to contact him in the real world through a special signal in his earpiece. You see Alden was also coded to protect Sugar Rush due to a new update having either issues or a dangerous character.

After the update was approved, Paolo tested it out without the two companies knowing about his 'special' addition.

"And so it begins", Paolo said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

At Litwak's arcade, the game characters were going about their business. Most lf them were going to other games to visit some friends or conduct business. A little known fact was there were many small businesses in the arcade that involved trading goods from one game to another. Among these were Pacman and Sugar Rush. There businesses involved fruits and sweets for the desktop and console games at another part of the arcade like Candy Crush Saga and Fruit Ninja.

This night however was a free time for the games of the core4. Ralph and Felix had just gotten out of work after Felix fixed the building after a day of gaming and Ralph was going to Sugar Rush, as he usually does, to see his best friend race. Felix's wife Calhoun was waiting for them at Game Central Station. After the routine things the couple did when meeting up with each other was finished, and Ralph still asking himself why Felix and Calhoun don't just live together already after 3years, they got on the train to the little hyperactive president's game.

As they entered the game, and the usual theme song was playing, they headed off to the starting line. Or in this case, Ralph tried to run while Calhoun and Felix just used the hoverboard. Ralph finally got to the stands at the starting line and saw that everyone was waiting for him, due to Vanellope's order. He finally sat down and was so tired he almost fell asleep right then and there . Just then, as he was about to shut his eyes, he saw a blue flash of light and a weight landing on his head. It was Vanellope.

A while ago...

"Where's stinkbrain huh?", she asked Felix and Calhoun. Felix was about to answer but Calhoun answered first, "Probalbly still at the rainbow bridge." "Why is he still there, you guys got here already!" "Oh I don't know. Maybe because he is so out of shape he went through a hole in the bridge and got stuck." Calhoun said starting to chuckle. "Now dear, that's not a nice thing to say. Maybe he just got tired from all that wrecking he did today. The kid who played us today did get the third highscore." Felix said trying to keep his wife from making fun of Ralph behind his back. "Maybe he got stuck in another taffy swamp." Vanellope said, also chuckling at the idea that Ralph may have gotten stuck somewhere. Just then, Sour Bill came up with a pair of binoculars. "President Vanellope, i think your friend is just out on the next hill and he looks tired." Sour Bill said giving the girl the binoculars. "About time!" Vanellope said. Then she had an idea to jump on Ralph when he got here.

Present...

"Hey there stinkbrain. Glad of you to join us!" Vanellope said sounding excited as usual. Ralph took a deep breath, which almost caused Vanellope to faint from the smell. "Sorry princess, just tired from running from the game entrance to the stands, phew!" Ralph said while tryin to catch his breath ." Well as long as your here, I can finally start the race!" Vanellope said happily at being able to race in front of her out of game friends.

The racers lined up and put in their coins. Their names were listed on the board: Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-bing, Citrusella Flugpucker, Snowanna Rainbaeu, Crumbellina DiCaramello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey, Torvald Batterbutter, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Bubblina Gumdrop, Honey Potts, Jack Trader, Oreanna Sprinkletop, Barry Bubblestein, Ron Cinnadon, Jerry Berry.

With all the racers in place all that was left to do was say "READY, SET, GO!"


	3. The racers part 1

**The racers part1**

All the racers were lined up at the starting line, revving the enigines of their karts.

Well, except for Jack Trader.

You see, Jack Trader didn't use a kart. He preferred to run and he could keep up with most of the racers. He was actually a mystery. He was added to the game a year after Vanellope's return as the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush and a few weeks after the return of Vanellope's sister Oreanna Sprinkletop.

You see, Jack Trader wasn't originally a Sugar Rush racer, much less an arcade character. He was actually a character from a home console game. He found his way to the arcade through unknown means. He ended up becoming a Sugar Rush racer after everyone found him unconscious after being hit by Gloyd's Kernel during a race. He was brought to the castle to recover and after telling everyone about his memory being gone and he can't return home, he was given a chance to become a racer, which he gladly accepted.

Even after two years of officially becoming a racer, he still can't remember all about his past other than having some abilities like the "GOD MODE", as the arcade characters called it, and the "glitch summon" and "glitch dismiss".

The GOD MODE is actually a programming ability that he can use to fix, modify, or copy an object's code. The glitch summon and dismiss are mostly an inventory type ability. Similar to Barry's BIT, he can use this to store weapons but he prefers to use a peppermint sword he keeps on the back of his black jacket.

A couple of months after Jack was added as a racer, another character with similar age to them appeared and requested to talk to Vanellope. This was Jerry Berry. Jerry, like Jack, was also not originally a Sugar Rush racer amd came from a different game.

His game was actually like a criminal version of Crazy Taxi. He was driven out of his game by another jealous character. When the gamers noticed he was gone, they thought the game was busted and got it unplugged, but not before Jerry escaped.

Jerry also has knowledge of hacking and programming. He was dressed with a dark blue jacket with a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans, black shoes and a blue gummy cap. He has black hair. He was gummy themed and used a gummy kart called the Gummy Glider. He has a girlfriend named Bubblina Gumdrop.

Speaking of Bubblina, she was added to the game the year before, along with her brother Barry Bubblestein. Bubblina was dressed in pink, kinda like Taffyta but had a darker shade of blonde hair with a pink streak in it and her leggings were just white.

Because she looked similar to Taffyta, she was often bullied by her but she was protected by her brother Barry and her boyfriend Jerry. She was also bullied for having insomnia and needing sleeping pills to get to sleep, so others called her a freak. But with the help of Vanellope, her brother, and the other racers, she learned to accept it and ignore what Taffyta says.

Barry Bubblestein, on the other hand, was a very protective brother to Bubblina. He had a special ability from a device called BIT, which is a large gumball bracelet that can function for inventory of weapons, call others, and serves as a friend and sidekick to Barry. Barry himself is also a bit odd. He frequently breaks the fourth wall, not just as a character in a game, but also as a character in a story. Sometimes he calls the guy who made him, also named Barry, for help or just to make things funny in a story. His weapons come from other games and shows and he can also fight better than any character out there. But he just tells himself this so the readers will think he is so great.

Barry wears a white shirt with gumballs on it, a light blue vest with a hood, blue pants and half a gumball for a hat, has blue eyes and brown hair. His kart is called the bubble blaster and is a hollow gumball and he rides inside. It has halfgumball wheels and can roll around like a pod. Bubblina has a pink version of the kart but cannot roll around.

to be continued...


	4. THE RACERS PART 2

**the racers part 2**

as i was saying...

Ron Cinnadon is on the other side of the track talking to Honey Potts and Oreanna Sprinkletop.

Some information is he was once a glitch, so technically he is a part of the game from the start. He was an original racer and later modified to be a fighter. This ended up with him losing his memory, kind of like Jack.

You see, King Candy,aka Turbo, originally started testing out modifying racers for the purpose of making them his personal bodyguards in case the glitch,Vanellope, would try to get into a race. Ron was one of his test subjects. He was trained to use a pair of sais. A problem was that he was a freethinker . This lead to him escaping but not before being captured again and having his mind wiped before being left to die. his training helped him survive enough to hide from King Candy's guards for several years.

He was there from time to time to help Vanellope when ever she was captured and helped her escape. Although he was helping Vanellope, he preferred to live alone to avoid capture again. A few weeks after Vanellope reclaimed Sugar Rush, with Ralph's help, he came out of hiding and voluteered to help Vanellope out. However, another month after he was reunited with the rest of the racers, he felt his code getting weak. So he asked Vanellope for help, along with a few other racers. They went to the unknown parts of Sugar Rush to try and find a code box to fix his code. What they found was not only a spare code box but also the training compound where Ron was trained and escaped from all those years ago. After finding the recordings of King Candy experimeting on racers, Ron went on a rampage and destroyed the compound. Then he went deeper into the candy jungle. After a while, he was found by the racers and convinced that what happened in the past does not make him what he is now. This changed Ron and he returned to the racers. They accepted what he had gone through and used the code box to fix his code.

Ron is a nice kid but be careful around him. He always carries his sais. He is based in cinnamon buns. He wears a cinnabon hat, has black short hair, dark jeans, white short with cinnamon buns on it, light brown racing jacket. His kart is called the cinnamobile which is a giant cinnamon bun with cinnamon bun wheels. He own a pizza restaurant called Ron's Pizzeria which serves dessert pizzas and is in rivalry with Taffyta's restaurant. He is also in a relationship with Crumbelina.

Oreanna Sprinkletop, who was one of the people talking to Ron, is a female racer. Like Ron, she also has a very complicated story.

You see, Oreanna was a racer who was originally programmed to be added to the roster. However, she actually doesn't race much. At first she didn't have a home and just slept in her kart. She was also bullied by the other racers. But this was actually a ruse. Taffyta and the other racers new she was an original character and that she often hung out with Vanellope, that is after meeting her the first time. She had tried to help Vanellope to make a kart at the bakery for the first time. They were caught and tried to escape but they escaped in Vanellope' volcano hideout. Something Oreanna new, and Taffyta as well, was that she was actually Vanellope's sister. However, before she had the chance to tell her, King Candy deleted her code. Before she was deleted, she wrote a note and left her glove behind.

After her "death", she ended up in the videogame version of the afterlife, THE GRID. Here is where all the deleted and unplugged characters went. Everything here was provided as long as the characters thought about it. Here she learned that it was seperated into sections or "guilds"depending on the type of character they were when they were alive . She was with the racer category. She became friends with the Turbotime twins and other racers. She also met an entity that can give here a type of link to see what was happening in Sugar Rush and Vanellope. She found out that when Vanellope thought that she just left and didn't see the note, she put on the glove but it faded away. This glove actually helped stabilize her code enough to partially control her glitch. After a few years there, she learned that Vanellope was going to cross the finish line. Once the game resets, she will be revived, but if she "dies" again, it will be permanent and all the friends she made on both worlds will forget her. She took the chance just so she can be with her sister. When she returned, Oreanna and Taffyta told Vanellope the truth. The tiny president later accepted it and began to reform their bond. During this time, she learned that due to the reset and her time in the GRID, she was given her own version of a glitch. This was her ghosting ability where she can pass through nearly anything. She used this for a while to help Vanellope get past the surge protector since she was a glitch after the reset. That was until Jack, Barry and Jerry fixed the codes enough that she can pass without issue.

Her hair is long and loose with sprinkles littered across the front. She wears a black hat with one white stripe and one zig zag stripe. She has a grey jacket over a black and white striped shirt and her skirt is straight like Taffyta's with a white looping stripe. She also had white racing gloves but she didn't use them anymore after being legs are mismatched like Vanellope's. One is double striped with one thick black line and one thin black line and the other has one thin line. Her shoes are grey with white swirls.

Her kart is called the Cream Getaway. It is a slice of chocolate cake with thin lines of white frosting crossing the top like a net. The wheels are all oreos and the ones in front are smaller. The seat was a devil dog (like Vanellope's).

The last racer thsy were talking to was a girl named Honey Potts. She, like Oreanna and Ron, is an original racer. She, however, was not bullied or had any problems with the other racers. She was just very shy and didn't show herself to anyone an

d lived in seclusion. That was, until Vanellope became the leader. During the first few eeks of Vanellope's return, she watched them race with each other. She felt like she wantedto join them,but, given her shy nature, she refused to meet them . But after a while of watching them, the other racers noticed and followed her. It turned out that she lived in a giant beehive themed house. After the racers found her house, she was greeted by Vanellope. At first, she panicked, but then after a few minutes, she considered talking to them and getting to know them. She ended up becoming good friends with them. She later met Bubblina when she was added, along with her brother Barry, and they became best friends.

Honey Potts is a sweet and shy girl. She takes a while but once you make friends with her, she is willing to help you out. Her bestfriend is Bubblina Gumdrop. Honey's theme is honey buns and honey and she has long blonde hair, wears brown or sometimes purple glasses, a yellow and black patterned dress and a yellow and black racing jacket patterned like a bee. Her kart is called the HoneyMobile. It is a giant honeypot with honey dipper spoon wheels and is decorated with bees. Her kart sometimes has the ability to release bees she calls Omega Bees. They worked on her honey farm along with the other bees like the alpha bees but the omegas are much kinder to Honey cause she was so kind to them. They help her by attacking or causing a kart infront of her to spin out. The first time this happened was to Taffyta because she was mean to Honey when she first started racing. Honey has a business where she sells her special HoneySpread, which is made from peanutbutter, chocolate and honey. She is bestfriends with Bubblina and she keeps her secret of Bubblina needing the sleeping pills. They are both good friends with Vanellope due to them experiencing bullying because of Taffyta. But this doesn't mean that they all hate Taffyta, they just try to make friends and get along with her. They all eventually do and sometimes all hang out together but they are still a bit cautious of her.

to be continued...


	5. LET THE RACE BEGIN

A/N: Thank you to VickyT36, Barry Bubblestein, Bubblina Gumdrop, The Not-So-Ultimate-Writer, Jarrettsoon and Smoke for letting me use your oc's in my story. I will try not to disappoint. I hope you readers are liking the story so far, and don't worry because the story is starting now. Sorry for the last two chapters but I just wanted to acknowledge them, so go read their stories

 **LET THE RACE BEGIN...**

Once the racers heard that Vanellope was about to start the race, they stopped chatting with each other and went to their starting positions.

Sour Bill started by sayong the usucal line, "Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz", in his usual monotone voice. But when Bill turned around, he found that the tiny president wasn't even at her stand. He looked down and saw she was still on Ralph's head, trying to wake him up.

Sour Bill tried to get Vanellope's attention but just fell off the platform, on Ralph's stomach, and causing Vanellope to fall off his head.

"What was that for, you sour ball!?", Vanellope said to Sour Bill, irritated. "We are about to start the race your presidency", Bill said with his usual glum voice. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, why didn't you say it earlier?!", Vanellope said. Bill just sighed with a "mhmhm".

Vanellope got into her CandyKart only to find that everyone was snickering at her.

"Oh shut up, you won't be laughing when I win, again!", Vanellope said smugly.

The other racers, especially Taffyta, just rolled their eyes.

Sour Bill was back on top of the podium, and just said, "ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!"

Everyone slammed the gas and sped off, or in Jack Trader's case, ran off.

All the racers went through the Sugar Rush Square, with Gloyd and the Kernel in first, Jerry Berry in the Gummy Glider in second, Rancis in the RV1 in third, and Vanellope and the CandyKart in fourth. Behind them are Barry in the Bubble Blaster in fifth, Ron in the Cinnamobile in sixth, Bubblina in her Gum kart( I'm not sure of her kart name, if you do tell me but for this chapter, it's Gum Kart) in seventh Honey in the HoneyMobile in eighth and Oreanna in the Cream Getaway in ninth.

As they enter Gumball Gorge, Taffyta in the Pink Lightning gains a sugar rush power up and goes from eleventh to seventh, passing by Honey and gaining on Bubblina.

"See ya, freak!", Taffyta yells at Bubblina, causing her to momentarily lose focus and slows down.

BIT detects and informs this to Barry, "Barry, I do believe that Taffyta called Bubblina a name again". "Ok, I got this.", Barry says. He then summoned a koopa shell from Mario Kart and aimed it directly at Taffyta. This caused her to spin out and helped Bubblina catch up.

"Thanks bro". Bubblina said. Barry gave her a thumbs up.

Jack Trader caught up behind Oreanna. He knocked on her kart's door and said,"How it going, good looking?" "Not interested", she said as she sped ahead,"yet", she mumbled with a smile.

Honey saw this and said," Don't worry, I'll help you get him later." Oreanna blished at the idea of finally getting a chance at Jack.

Ahead of them was Jerry, who just got a cherry bomb and Ron who just got an ice cream cannon. Ron used his power up first and shot the ice cream behind him. It hit Candlehead, who was in tenth place. She was stuck in the ice cream scoop searching for her candle.

Rancis and Vanellope, who are now next to each other are fighting for third. Vanellope suddenly pulled ahead of Rancis, leaving him in fourth. Just then, Rancis got an idea.

He drove along side Vanellope again, and he blew her a kiss. This distracted Vanellope enough that she was left in fifth behind Barry.

She tried to catch up again, getting ahead of Barry, and shouting at Rancis," No fair pretty boy! If you weren't my boyfriend, I would definitely kick your a-aahhh!"

She swerved as she tried to dodge a pumpkin bomb thrown by Gloyd.

Rancis and Jerry noticed this and both saw some power ups ahead. They each got cherry bombs. They drove alongside the Kernel and threw the bombs onto Gloyd's lap. It blew up the Kernel and his crotch, and Gloyd was launched into the air, holding his groin in pain.

"Ooohhh!, He won't be walking right until we reveal the new guy.", Barry said out loud. Vanellope, Rancis and Jerry heard this. "What new guy?", they asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said. "Hey isn't this Gumball Gorge race going on way too long?"

"What?", Vanellope said. Just then, she noticed the jump. Everyone made the jump and are starting their way up CakeWay.

Meanwhile at the back of the pack...

Honey, Bubblina, and Oreanna are in sixth, seventh, and eighth. They each got sugar rush when they jumped onto the road to CakeWay. Once they landed, they simultaneously used it to boosts themselves. They are all lined up behind Ron in fourth. Behind them are Sticky in her teal Velociwrapper, Jubileena in the Cherriot, and Crumbelina in the TiraMissile in ninth, tenth, and eleventh.

Rancis, back in the lead was ahead of Vanellope as the were making their way up the winding track of CakeWay. Behind them was Barry. He decided to use his kart's roll ability to make it easier to climb up the track. Jack was actually running backwards on top of the Bubble Blaster to avoid getting hit. Another line of power ups was coming up. Jerry got a hot fudge slick but he decided to use it later. Rancis got another sugar rush but chose to use it later to avoid falling off the track, Vanellope on the other hand got a cherry bomb. The jump over the cupcakes was coming up. Everyone made this jump easily, seeing there was no one cheating with a power up. But Honey, Bubblina ,and Oreanna also got power ups before the jump.

As soon as the three girls landed, Bubblina decided to use a syrup trap on the HoneyMobile. Honey was suddenly jolted from the abrupt stop. "Hey what happened?", she said. "Weird that i got stuck in my own theme item", she mumbled to herself as she examined and tasted the syrup. After a few more seconds, the trap dissolved and she was off again.

Up ahead, the racers saw that they were coming up onto Frosty Rally in the Ice Cream Mountains.

Barry, who was still using the roll woth Jack on top, was having some traction issues on the ice track. Jerry saw this and used the hot fudge. This melted a hole in the ice and got the Bubble Blaster stuck in a large hole. Jack fell of but ran again to avoid getting left behind.

Barry said," I hope the guy writing this story won't leave us here"

Barry tried to use the roll faster this time to get out of the hole, only to collapse the side of the track and end up rolling down hill in a big snowball.

"Hey, I thought you won't let us lose?!", Barry asked, slightly irritated.

" I never said that. I told Ojam to include you in my story, not always let you win. Anyway, you can go ahead and watch your show before we get to the new guy."

"Ok", Barry said while eating some of the ice cream snow, a bit disappointed.

Back with the race, the three frozen themed racers, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia in their Ice Rockets, and Snowanna in the FroCone, were making their way easily through the Ice Cream Mountains, seeing that this was their home track.

Taffyta, who had somehow caught up, had saved a sugar rush and tried to pass the other racers, only to slip on the track and fall down the slope.

Up ahead, another line of power ups was coming into view. Vanellope's power up this time was her ability, the Glitch. Rancis got an Sweet seekers, Jerry got the ice cream cannon and Jack got sugar rush. Behind them, Bubblina and Honey both got sugar rush, Oreanna got her ability, Ghosting. Sticky got cherry bomb, Jubileena got syrup slick and Crumbelina got sugar rush. Everyone decided to use these later.

Back with the frozen racers, they decided to use the shortcut to get to Rainbow Road.

Back with Vanellope, she noticed Taffyta was missing, " hey, where's Taffyta?"

"I think she's still waiting to regenerate in the middle lf the track.", Jack said.

"Doesn't Taffyta know her kart's not damaged enough to regenerate?", BIT asked Barry. "Meh, I'm sure she'll figure it out.", Barry replied.

Everyone entered the cave to Rainbow Road. They all screamed happily as they went down the slope, or in Rancis' case, screamed like a girl who saw a bug in her hair. Everyone laughed at this.

Suddenly, Adorabeezle, along with Nougetsia and Snowanna, came out of the shortcut. Adorabeezle accidentally hits Bubblina's kart and gets the two karts stuck.

Barry, who was watching the race on BIT, sees this and gets confused. Should he cheer for his sister or his girlfriend?

Sticky throws the cherry bomb forward, not really aiming at anyone. The bomb lands close to Bubblina and Adorabeezle, the explosion causing enough of a shock to shake their karts free.

Crumbelina sees this and tries to use her sugar rush to get ahead of the frozen treat racers, but ended up ramming Jubileena's Cherriot. Because of this, Jubi uses her syrup slick to get Crumbelina to spin out.

Oreanna also uses her power,her Ghosting, to literally go through the other racers. She did and got behind Jerry.

Jack Trader, who fell behind, decided to use his sugar rush too but slipped on the syrup slick as well, causing him to run into a stalagmite. He was shaken up but fine, although he chose to stop or else he might get injured again.

All the remaining racers were about to exit the cave when some power ups appeared. Only the racers at the back could get the power ups because the others already have their own and you can't have more than one at a time.

Once they exited, it was only a few hundred feet away from the finish line. They all use their power ups to get ahead.

Rancis slowed down so he can lauch the sweet seekers at Honey and Bubblina but they used the sugar rush, causing him to miss. He fired the last one at Oreanna but didn't work because of her Ghosting.

Rancis speeds ahead again and catches up, next to Vanellope. He passes her. Vanellope tries using her Glitch to pass Rancis but Jerry fires the ice cream cannon infront of them. Causing them to get stuck in the ice cream. They try to get out of the scoop only to find Bubblina, Honey and Oreanna ahead of them.

The finish line only fifty feet away, the others are catching up... Its gonna be a close finish... AAANNNDDD...!

Bubblina crosses the finish line first.

Bubblina Gumdrop, first place, Oreanna Sprinkletop, second place, Honey Potts, third place, Jerry Berry, fourth place, Rancis Fluggerbutter, fifth place, Vanellope Von Schweetz, sixth place, Adorabeezle Winterpop, seventh place, Sticky Wipplesnit, eighth place, Jubileena Bing-Bing, ninth place.

to be continued...


	6. THE GOOD NEWS

Thanks again to the writers that let me use their oc's. And also those who gave comments and reviews and the ones that pointed out my grammatical errors. In my defense, I have been using an iPad for these stories. Anyway, disclaimer

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph, or the oc's. I do own the oc that will either appear in this chapter or the next.**

 **THE GOOD NEWS**

Once the race was done, and everyone was cheering and congratulating Bubblina for her win, they all decided to hangout.

"Where should we all go?", Bubblina asked.

"It's up to you, your the winner.", said Jerry.

"Tappers is ok, I kinda missed his root beer." She replied.

"Then Tappers it is.", Vanellope said.

"But shouldn't we wait for Taffyta, Candlehead and Gloyd?", Rancis asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about them. Where are they anyway?", Jubileena asked.

Barry pulled up a holographic display from BIT. "Let's see. Ok, here they are. Candlehead is still stuck in the ice cream scoop in Gumball Gorge, looking for her candle."

"Uh, doesn't she know it's still on her head?", Swizzle told them.

"Taffyta is still on Ice Cream Mountain, I think she's still waiting for her kart to regenerate.", Barry informed them.

"And finally we have Gloyd following a group of racers. Whoa, who is that handsome looking blue gumball racer he is angrily looking at?", Barry joked.

Gloyd was in fact behind them, walking in an awkward position probably still a result of the cherry bombs.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't blow up your kart and your groin." Barry said to Gloyd, who is now glaring at Rancis and Jerry.

"Aw man! Ok I'll get a crew to retrieve the karts and Ralph to pick up Taffyta. Does anyone have a large coat for Ralph? Even his fat won't help him up in the Ice Cream Mountains." Vanellope asked.

Barry spawned a giant coat from BIT. He gave it to Vanellope, who then glitched to Ralph.

Vanellope finds Ralph, still asleep at the bottom of her stand. She tries to wake him up by bouncing on his stomach, but he doesn't even notice. Then she sees Sour Bill nearby, sweeping some of the debris from the audience stands. She gets an idea. She grabs Sour Bill and shoves him into Ralph's mouth.

The sudden taste makes Ralph wake up. He spits out Sour Bill and shudders at the flavor, causing him to make weird faces. Sour Bill himself wipes Ralph's spit from his face and runs away, crying that this happened again.

Vanellope, on the other hand, was laughing so hard she felt like she was gonna pass out.

"What was that for you candy coated brat?", he yells at Vanellope.

This silences Vanellope. Ralph notices this and starts feeling guilty. "Um, sorry kid. I just got carried away there.", Ralph said, hoping it would be enough of an apology.

"That's ok Stinkbrain." She replied, knowing it was a bit her fault. " Anyway, I need you to go up to the Ice Cream Mountains to get Taffyta and her kart out of the snow." She said, handing him the giant coat.

"Wait, what? How did she end up there?", Ralph asked, not knowing what happened during the race since he fell asleep.

"Let me make this brief...", she said, trying not to laugh at brief, "She was driving too fast when we got to the mountain and she fell off the side. She's been waiting for her kart to regenerate, but it's not damaged enough. You know how spoiled she is."

"Wait, so why do I have to go?", Ralph asks.

"Because, Knuckles, your the only one strong enough to carry any of the karts.", Vanellope responds. "Now do your duty!", she orders Ralph, chuckling at the word DUTY.

"Ok fine, but you owe me.", Ralph agrees, putting the coat on.

"Ok, I'll bring you back a root beer from Tappers, oh and tell Taffyta that the racers are going there and she's invited.", she yells as Ralph heads to the Mountains.

Vanellope got back to the other racers and saw that Candlehead had joined the group, playing with her candle. Then Swizzle swiped Candlehead's candle from her head and taunted her to catch him. He threw the candle to Gloyd but he wasn't able to run. He tried to limp away but Candlehead kicked him in the groin from behind, causing him to collapse in pain.

"Wow, there are a lot of running gags about Gloyd's crotch hits,huh?", He told Jerry and Jack. They agreed.

"Ok so the only one missing is Taffyta.", Snowanna said.

Minty looked toward the Ice Cream Mountains and saw Taffyta coming their way.

After Candlehead got her candle back, she ran and tackled Taffyta. Taffyta, however, had an angry look on her face.

She realized Bubblina had the trophy and charged toward her. But Barry and Jerry stopped her just in time. They thought that Taffyta would just back off, but then, she grabbed a chocolate rock and threw it at Bubblina's head. The two boys saw this and were about to punch her when Vanellope glitched between the three.

" That's enough! I thought we got past this already. Let's just head to Tappers and relax.", Vanellope said, trying to calm everyone down.

Everyone agreed and headed to the games exit. Well, almost everyone. Gloyd still had trouble keeping up. Barry saw this and spawned a Back to the Future hoverboard from BIT amd and tied a string to it. Gloyd got on and Taffyta just pulled Gloyd along to the tram.

Vanellope, Rancis, Oreanna, Bubblina and Honey are at the front of the tram while the others are in the remaining karts.

"Don't worry, we'll get Taffyta back for what she did.", Rancis said.

"No thanks guys, I don't want her to get hurt.", Bubblina replied.

"She won't. Oreanna and I have an idea. It's gonna be so funny even I may vurp!", Vanellope said, getting excited for her plan.

"Hey guys, the opening's coming up.", Honey said.

Like Honey said, the entrance to Game Central Station was coming up. All the racers got off the tram and made their way to the station, or in Gloyd and Taffyta's case, she pulled Gloyd into the station.

The kids made their way through the after hours traffic at the station. Crumbelina spotted the sign for Tappers and alerted everyone.

"Guys, hurry up! I want to get some root beer now!", she said eagerly.

"Ok, we're coming. It's not like your the one who won!", Oreanna said, getting annoyed.

"Whatever.", Crumbelina responded back. "Hey, shouldn't the ones in last place pay for the winner?"

"So that would be Candlehead, Gloyd and Taffyta. Sounds fair to me." Torvald said.

"Hey, when did you get here? You weren't in the race before, were you?", Jack asked.

"It's ok, the writer said he didn't want to leave anyone out.", Barry said.

"Oh Barry. You and your jokes.", Adorabeezle told Barry, hugging him a bit as they walked.

"Let's just get to the game already.", Taffyta said, annoyed that she has to pay as well.

INSIDE TAPPERS...

The racers found an extra large booth that they could all fit in. It was usually for groups of characters like the Bad-Anon group, but they didn't have a meeting today. They all oredered their food, and of course the root beer. They were all chatting and eating for about an hour. That's when Vanellope and Oreanna decided to put the plan into action.

They got Honey to help so it won't get too suspicious, unlike if they asked Gloyd, Barry or Jerry. Honey wasn't exactly bullied by Taffyta to the same degree as Bubblina or Vanellope, but Taffyta did always make fun of her for her glasses by calling her four-eyes or taking her glasses and watching her stumble around trying to find them.

Rancis was over by the jukebox, waiting for his cue to start the song. Honey asked Taffyta to come with her to ask some racing tips, which she really didn't need.

At this point, Oreanna used her Ghosting to possess Taffyta's body. Once she was in control, Vanellope signaled Rancis to play the song 'Footloose'.

Oreanna made Taffyta dance to the song but singing her own lyrics and dancing the sprinkler and like John Travolta on Saturday Night Fever. Barry was recording this all on BIT.

 _Loops, fruit loops_

 _Get out your candy chews_

 _Oh, mommy, Gloyd stole all of my candy_

 _Whoa, Gloyd O. Come kiss me before we go_

 _Loops, fruit loops. Come on let's cut the fruit loops_

 _come on let's cut the fruit loops_

 _come on let's cut the..._

Suddenly, there was a strange noise that shocked everyone, especially since it came from Taffyta

( ** _Pooooooot!)_**

"She farted!", they heard Candlehead say. All the racers started laughing, so did some of the other bar patrons.

Oreanna got out of Taffyta's body and made it back to her seat, just before Taffyta regained consciousness.

"What am I doing up here?", Taffyta asked as she was getting down from the table.

"Oh nothing. Listen Taffyta, Oreanna and I agreed that making you, Candlehead and Gloyd pay was way too much for what you did to Bubblina. We're going to pay the bill, ok", Vanellope said, trying to sound sincere.

"Are you sure?", the pink girl asked.

"Yes I am. Being the president does have some advantages.", Vanellope replied.

"Thanks", Taffyta said, not knowing what really happened.

"I'll upload this later.", Barry whispered to Vanellope and Oreanna. The two girls snickered.

Just as they were about to leave, Barry got a call on BIT. It was from Ojam.

"Hey Ojam, what's up?", Barry asked.

"Hey Barry, are Vanellope, Rancis and Jerry with you?", Ojam asked.

"Yeah, why?", Barry said.

"Get them on screen, oh include Bubblina to.", Ojam requested.

When the racers were visible on screen, Ojam told them what was happening.

"A friend of mine was hired by Tobikomi and Disney to make an update for your game. It will include a new area to the game and a new character. He told me the new avatar will be a boy named Alden Monde.", Ojam explained.

"That's great!", the racers said excitedly. But Vanellope was worried a bit.

"Hey Ojam, he won't be a bad guy, right?", she asked.

" No, he will actually be added to be a racer and help to check if anything will go wrong with the update. The guy who made the program for the update is named Paolo. We studied and worked at the same programming companies before we were called by Tobikomi. I made the update program that brought you Barry and Bubblina. His new update will include fixes but won't affect your powers. ", Ojam responded.

"That's good. Anything else we have to know?", Vanellope asked again.

" The update will arrive in two days. His update will have different parts. The first is the main update. After a few days, he will add a patch for the update. This one will add a few more karts and characters. The last one is an interface update, only the progammers like me and Paolo can use this update. Also, be nice to the new guy and the upcoming characters, ok.", Ojam instructed the president.

"Yes sir, I will do my presidential **doody.",** Vanellope said, while laughing and giving a salute.

"Ok bye.", Ojam said before going offline.

"Ok, lets get back home and get some rest before tomorrow's races.", Rancis said.

"And time for you to take your pill.", Jerry said to Bubblina.

Bubblina gave him a pouty face at this, but decided it was necessary. She was on the roster, so she needed sleep.

"ok", she complied.

The racers went home, hoping that when the update came, there would be no complications.

 **Barry's house...**

Barry called Ojam one more time.

"Hey Ojam, is the guy that's writing this story the same programmer?", Barry asked.

"Yes.", was all Ojam could say before logging out again.

"I knew it.", Barry said as he started falling asleep.

to be continued...


	7. THE UPDATE WELCOME THE NEW GUY

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story. And for those of you asking why there were a few errors, my defense is I'm working using an iPad. Anyway, disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the other oc's. I do own Alden Monde.**

Further info about him will be explained in this chapter.

 **THE UPDATE, WELCOME THE NEW GUY**

It was the next day. The racers have all woken up and gotten themselves ready for the day. The arcade will open in about an hour.

All the racers had come together at the starting line. Vanellope had instructed them using the PA system. They were told to assemble there, even those who aren't on the roster, to make an announcement.

Vanellope was up in her stand talking to Sour Bill about what she had heard about the update.

"Ok, Barry told us that he heard that there was going to be an update to the game.", she told Sour Bill.

"Are you sure about this your presidential highness?", Bill asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh no, I'm just trying to make you panic so you would run away crying again like you did yesterday after I shoved you into Stinkbrain's mouth.", she said sarcastically, giggling at the memory of the day before.

"And to those who are wondering, yes. Felix, Calhoun and Ralph did leave while we were at Tappers.

Ralph was trying to get the Pink Lightning out of the snow, but the kart slid away from him and went downhill. It's still safe in one piece and is already on the track. How else did Taffyta get here? Did you think she walked here by herself?

Ralph on the other hand rolled downhill and ended up as a giant snowball. While we were coming back from Tappers, we actually saw him walking around still inside the snowball. Then Surge and Bowser helped get the ice cream off him. I'm guessing his better by now in his game.", Barry said.

The other racers, except Jerry, Rancis, Bubblina, and Adorabeezle, stared at him thinking he was going crazy again.

Barry just pointed back up to Vanellope.

"Ok, if you say so, Madam President.", Sour Bill answered back.

Vanellope looked to check if all the racers and citizens were present and accounted for. Once she made sure everyone was there, took the microphone and made the announcement.

"Good morning chumps, I just wanted to tell you that we are getting unplugged today. The only way for us to be saved is to put your shoes on your hands, put your pants on your neck, pull the front of your shirt over your face, and put your hats on your butts.", Vanellope told them, trying to be serious.

Most of the racers did this including Taffyta, except Rancis, Bubblina, Oreanna, Jerry and Barry, who was recording this on BIT.

After the racers were done, they asked what else to do to make sure they won't get unplugged.

"Ok, I want you all to say 'We are all big diaper babies, now please change us mommy'", Vanellope told them.

The racers did what they were told. That was until Taffyta realized the prank, and the five remaining racers laughing, and tried to charge after Vanellope. But Oreanna took control of her body again, just in time to stop Taffyta from getting to her sister.

Oreanna got out of Taffyta and apologized for controlling her again. Taffyta and Oreanna were friends before Oreanna got deleted. After her return, Taffyta still had a type of rivalry towards the two sisters but were still friends, even though a lot of times the siblings, especially Vanellope annoyed her.

Barry ended his recording and uploaded both the videos. He also streamed the videos to the jumbotron.

The racers were watching the recording from Taffyta's performance last night. The pink girl was so embarrassed that she just climbed into her kart, but she was comforted by Candlehead and Gloyd.

Then they watched the recording of their task a few minutes ago. Some of the boys and girls were either embarrassed or whistling at each other.

"Cute tummies anyone?", Barry said. "Wow, that was weird and awkward.", BIT SAID. "All for comedy", Barry replied.

"Anyway, back to real business.", Vanellope announced. "They real reason I called you all here is that we are going to get an update and it will arrive by tomorrow."

"This better not be another prank, your highness.", Taffyta asked tauntingly.

"Not this time, you diaper baby.", the president replied, still giggling from the earlier prank.

"Ok, since we all know that there will be an update, it will also include a new racer. A boy named Alden Monde will soon be added to Sugar Rush. After a few days, a few more new characters will be added as part of the update patch. After another month, a new type of update will be added. This will let the programmers know if everything is ok.", Vanellope explained.

Once all the racers agreed on what to do, they got to their positions for the day. Those who aren't on the roster just went about their businesses around town.

 **Later that day...**

After the arcade closed, Mr. Litwak stayed behind, along with Paolo the programmer. Paolo put update software into his computer and plugged it into the Sugar Rush machine. While the update was loading, Paolo and chatted for a while. Their conversation was more about introducing themselves, what it's like to work at this job and their belief that the games are alive when no one is playing.

At this time in Sugar Rush, all the racers were instructed by Sour Bill to stay in their houses for the update. A bright white flash surrounded everything in the game.

After about an hour, the update was done. Paolo was about to leave when he told Me. Litwak, who insisted to be called Stan, that he will be back in a few days to check the update. Until then, the kids can play the game normally.

 **The next day...**

Barry was woken up after hearing an alert from BIT. It was a call from Ojam.

"Good morning Barry ", Ojam greeted his oc.

"Why'd you wake me up so early, it's only 3:30 in the morning!", Barry answered, clearly irritated frombeing woken up from his sleep.

"Well sorry.", Ojam replied sarcastically. "Anyway, Paolo contacted me and said that his update was done last night."

"Oh ok, so what do I do now?", Barry asked.

"First, go to Vanellope's place and tell her about the update, then get the racers who lost yesterday to take your places. When this is done, go search for the new guy in the new areas.", Ojam instructed.

"How do I know if it's him?" Barry asked again.

"Other than the fact that he is not a racer you've met before?", Ojam asked, getting annoyed.

"yes"

"Ok fine.", Ojam shows him a picture of the oc.

"He wears an open white polo with a white tie, black shirt, dark brown fingerless gloves with almonds on the knuckles, black pants with chocolate on the edges, brown shoes with almond buckles instead of laces, and a black fedora with a light brown ribbon and an almond on it." Ojam explained.

"Ok, got it", Barry said before leaving for Vanellope's Castle.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Barry got to the front door. He knocked, expecting Sour Bill to answer. It surprised him to see that Vanellope answered.

"Oh hey Barry. What are you doing here so early?", Vanellope asked.

"Ojam called me to tell you about the guy from the update.", Barry answered.

"Really?", Vanellope asked again.

"Yes. Hey what are you doing up so early? Usually you would still be asleep and Bill would answer the door.", Barry asked after noticing Vanellope had a bit of a tired look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I didn't sleep. I was so excited for the update that I ate some airheads extremes and a liter of Coke. Then I was so hyper that I guess I got a sugar crash when the update happened.", Vanellope explained to Barry.

"Drink this, it will help you stay alert.", Barry said, handing Vanellope a Gatorade.

"Now, Ojam told me to tell you to give the losing racers our spots on the roster so we can find the new guy.", Barry explained as Vanellope was finishing the drink.

"Ok, so who else is coming?", Vanellope asked.

"Since he asked me ,you, Rancis, Jerry and Bubblina during the call, then we should take them along.", Barry answered.

The two racers went to the racers houses to pick them up for the search and told the others to take their spots on the roster.

"Where should we look first?", Rancis asked from the RV1.

"It says that the new area is called Almond Alps. This is the new area but the racer should pop up near the chocolate lake. Part of the lake is now a modified area called Picnic Grove and the lake now has a small volcano.", Barry answered.

"What does the guy look like?", Jerry asked.

Barry showed them Alden's picture.

Once the racers reached the chocolate lake, they saw that part of the lake had been changed from the update. There they saw a hill side camping area with a house made out of a giant Snickers bar with a giant almond for a chimney on the side of the house.

Vanellope knocked on the door.

A boy that looked like the picture answered it.

"Hello, I'm Alden Monde.", the boy said, introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, the ruler of Sugar Rush ", Vanellope introducing herself as well.

"Hello miss Schweetz. Oh and you must be Bubblina Gumdrop, Jerry Berry, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Barry Bubblestein.", Alden said, greeting the other racers.

"So Alden, when did you get here?", Rancis asked.

"An hour ago.", Alden answered.

"Oh Barry, Paolo told me to keep you, Vanellope and Jerry updated if there are any issues with this update. So far there has been no trouble.", Alden told Barry.

"Ok then, let's head back to the castle so you can get settle with the game.", Vanellope said.

"Ok, we'll be right with you.", Alden said, pulling Barry to his garage.

"Barry, did Ojam tell you anything about the so called 'update issue'?", Alden asked.

"Oh, you mean about the possiblility of King Turbug coming back even after we all beat him. Yeah, he always keeps respawning after the updates. I thought that Paolo fixed that already.", Barry replied.

"He did, but he also wanted a reason for the racers to talk to me. We'll see which version of him will happen to pop up.", Alden responded.

The two racers got back to their karts. Barry got in hid Bubble Blaster and Alden got into his new kart, the Cloud 9. It looked like a compressed snickers bar in the shape of a fifth generation camaro, with an almond hood scoop amd headlights, chocomallow wheels with almond hubcaps, and mnm's shaped into the number 14 on the side doors.

Alden put on a pair of silver sunglasses and stepped on the gas, Barry following behind him.

They got to the castle to find that the racers were waiting for them. They went inside and questioned Alden about his bio.

Alden knew this was going to happen, so he reached into his hat and pulled out a usb cord. He asked Barry to borrow BIT, and he agreed.

After typing in a code into BIT's keypad, a holographic display appeared from his hat. This showed his full bio.

"Wow, we got a lot of reading to do.", Bubblina said.

"That's ok sis, I thought you loved to read?", Barry asked his sister.

to be continued...


	8. THE BIO

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's. I'm sure that by now I don't have any errors but please comment and review.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T Own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's, other than Alden Monde.**

 **THE BIO**

"Ok, so we have a lot of his bio to read.", Vanellope said.

"Let's get this over with.", Rancis said

The racers read the bio on the projector.

Name: Alden Monde

Theme: almond candies and confectionery

Kart: cloud 9- a kart that looks like a small snickers bar with the shape of a camaro(favorite real car), has almond hood scoop, almond shaped headlights, chocomallow wheels with almond hubcaps, mnm shaped into number 14 on doors

Family: Jojo Potchi- brother/creator- a programmer named Paolo that went on a trip to disney and was granted access to create a new avatar for sugar rush. In the real world the wears a black polo with white pants and silver rimmed glasses. He can access sugar rush by entering a code that gives him minimum of a day in disney movie, game and story world but cannot use more than a month before returning. When entering the disney or story worlds he changes in appearance. He is twenty but looks like a teen, wears a black vest over a white shirt and red pants with a blue fedora and has a blue wristband on his right arm and a red one on his left arm.

Appearance: similar to his brother although a bit different. He wears a black shirt under a white polo which is open but the collar is closed with a white tie, has dark brown fingerless gloves with almonds on the knuckles, black pants with chocolate on the edges, dark brown shoes with almonds as buckles on shoes and belt, black fedora with an almond on its light brown ribbon and silver sunglasses, has dark brown hair that droops a bit over his left eye and brown eyes and Slightly tan skin. He has a restobar business. During work he wears white shirt with a black vest with almond buttons. He is also a runner and fighter so during this, he wears a black coat like neo in matrix but opened with his normal race attire, has a belt pouch with a silver balisong knife and a brown cane sword on his back

Bio: he was made by a programmer from the Philippines named Paolo. Paolo was granted access by disney for the sugar rush game upgrade and was allowed to add Alden in with the upgrade. When he first came, he was unsure of some of the characters. But he had been coded with some knowledge from his creator, that he considers a brother, to go meet Vanellope. Once he was settled, after a week he was happy. At this time he was contacted by his brother using an avatar version of himself that can enter the game. They got along well and so did the other racers and other characters. He was also given data from another oc by the name of barry bubblestein on how to fight. Now he has a business, with Vanellope's permission, that serves as a RestoBar and hangout for all the characters. He cooks the food and does magic at the bar. He helps others out and tries to find ways to make other lives eaiser using his skills and knowledge.

Personality: he is very kind and smart. He loves helping others even if doesn't know them much. He is also very friendly and likes to come up with funny ways to cheer them up although some of these backfire on him. A few times he is the butt of the joke. Some characters make fun of him for liking old songs and copying the style of his idol, Michael Jackson but he says it is ok that everyone has their opinions. He is easily annoyed but tends to act happy at all times. He also likes to use his magic to play pranks on others, like Gloyd, and disappear. This is a way for him to let out his anger. The ones he pranks are usually those who made him mad or annoyed him. Some make jokes of him and his brother due to their strange hobby of standing in crowded places and not moving to see how long they can go. He also has some knowledge of programming from his brother but only uses this for good and tries to protect others from hacking.

Skills: he was given some knowledge of programming from his brother but only uses it if necessary. He is also smart, but when he thinks, he is frozen in place like a statue. When his brother met him in sugar rush, he was also given fighting data from a friend of his brother, barry bubblestein, to teach him how to fight and give him extra powers to help others. He was given a balisong knife and a dark brown swordcane for fighting. Because he is a part time magician, he also has escape abilities but can only use of five times a day or he will need one and a half hours before he can move again. He will need to be carried until he gets back to normal. His escape move is like Vanellope glitching but has a bit more distance and can carry ten people. He also knows how to escape from restraints without his magic. When fighting, he tends to add dancing as part of his technique and will not intentionally kill the enemy but he will leave them with a bruise on the arm as a mark. When he races, he does not wear a jacket but keeps his polo. After playing him three in a row, he can use his runner ability. During running, he wears a black matrix style jacket and his swordcane on his back. He can run as fast as his cloud 9 and Vanellope' s candy kart. He can also contact his brother using a projector on his hat for extra info.

Likes: making and keeping friends, dancing, magic, cooking, helping others, and wants to get a girlfriend

Dislikes: being ignored, messing up his ideas, being made fun of, being bullied, being underestimated.

Once the racers finished reading, they realized a few things wrong.

"Hey you don't have a knife or sword. You don't have a restaurant either.", Rancis said.

"Actually, that's what I was about to ask Vanellope. In return, I will help out with the codes.", Alden said, trying to bargain with the leader.

"I'm not so sure.", Vanellope said.

"Pwease, with buttloads of sugar on top.", Alden begged, trying to act cute.

"Wow, funny and awkward, this guy is smart.", Jerry said. The other racers agreed.

"Ok but first, you have to earn it. Win enough races to earn the coins, then I'll get you this restaurant.", Vanellope agreed.

"Thanks. By the way, the weapons and powers thing, Barry knows about it.", Alden said.

"Oh, it's surprise.", Barry said nonchalantly.

After the conversation, Rancis and Vanellope went to her room. For some _presidential business._

"Woah, we know it's about paper work.", Alden and Barry said.

"So what do we do now, there's still a few hours before the arcade closes.", Jerry said.

"How about we spar?", Alden asked.

The two boys agreed. But Bubblina decided to just go home.

"I'm heading back. Don't forget about our date, Ok Jerry.", Bubblina said to her boyfriend.

"What!", Barry said, shocked.

Just then, Alden punched him with his almond knuckles.

Jerry saw this and dogpiled Alden.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready.", Barry whined. The two boys chuckled at this.

"Ok. Give us each a weapon to be fair. You have near unlimited ones.", Jerry said.

"We probably shouldn't do this in the castle either", Alden said.

Then Barry yelled.

"Hey Vanellope, can we use your volcano, we're gonna spar to see who's stronger!"

"Ok!", Vanellope shouted back.

"Now, where were we?", she asked Rancis, having a kiss mark on his face.

The boys got into their karts and drove to Diet Cola Mountain.

Once the boys were inside, they found an open area. Barry gave them some weapons. Barry used his eskrima sticks, he gave Alden some practice balisongs, and he gave Jerry back the Phosphora bow.

ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!

They charged at each other.

Barry swung his batons at Jerry, but he blocked it with his bow. Alden saw this and tried to go for a backstab, but Barry used his other baton and hit his stomach. Jerry dropped his bow and punched Barry in the face. Barry was knocked back but got up. He saw that Alden was gone. He was surprised to find that Alden was behind him and had the practice balisongs on his back and neck. He surrendered and Alden dropped him. No damage was done. Jerry went for Alden. As he was about to swing the bow, Alden moved aside and pushed his back, causing him to trip. When he got back up, Alden was gone again. He looked at Barry and he pointed up. They saw Alden on a ledge above them, about to perform an air assassination. Jerry moved aside as Alden landed. He was about to charge again but Alden simply moved to the side and stuck his leg out. This caused Jerry to trip again but this time Alden was sitting on his back with the practice balisongs on Jerry's upper back and neck. Jerry surrendered.

"Wow, this guy is a good fighter.", BIT said. "Yes he is.", Barry agreed, as Jerry and Alden were getting up.

When they were done, they headed back to the castle.

When they got there, they saw all the other racers were inside, waiting for Alden.

"Ok,hi? What's going on?", Alden asked.

"You think that just because your new here you think we'll go easy on you?", Taffyta said, annoyed about the new addition.

"I don't intend you to. I still have a lot to get ready for, but if you want, let's do the roster race. If I win, you have to meet my demands.", Alden said, trying to make a deal with the pink clad drama queen.

"Fine. If I win, you have to be my servant for a week.", Taffyta said confidently.

"Deal"

to be continued...


	9. The day before the race

Thanks again to the users who let me use their oc's for my story. I hope that you are enjoying and find my story funny. Please comment and review.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

Alden had just agreed to a bet he made with Taffyta. If he won, then Taffyta will have to follow what he says. But if Taffyta won, he will have to be her servant for a week.

However, Vanellope interrupted them.

"Hey Alden, we already have a roster for tomorrow. How about we do the roster race with you after the arcade closes tomorrow, ok?", Vanellope asked Alden, trying to be polite.

"Ok, but I thought that you have the roster race after the arcade closes?", Alden asked, a bit confused.

"Well actually, while you, Barry and Jerry were sparring, we already decided. I wanted to take a break with Flugs anyway. You and the boys can take a break.", Vanellope answered.

"Ok, I guess so. I remembered that I still had to wait for my house to fully finish loading into the game.", Alden said.

"Oh yeah, I still have a date with Bubblina.", Jerry said.

"Just be careful with her ok.", Barry told Jerry, still a bit worried about his sister.

"I will.", Jerry assured Barry.

"Oh Barry, can I keep these?", Alden asked, holding the practice balisongs.

"Sure, your bio says I'm supposed to give you some balisongs anyway.", Barry replied.

"Ok thanks.", Alden said as he was leaving the castle.

All the other racers said goodbye and went home. Well, except for Rancis, who stayed with Vanellope in the castle, and Bubblina, who was on her date with Jerry.

 **Alden's house...**

Alden was at home. He was making some modifications to the two practice balisongs Barry gave him. He took a file and used it to grind away half of the metal on the blade on one to turn it into a balicomb, a balisong styled comb. As he was about to grind the metal on the other balisong to make it a suitable blade, someone knocked on his door.

"Sino yan?", Alden asked.

"What?", the person outside asked.

"Sorry, who is it?", Alden asked again, this time in English.

"Jack Trader.", the person answered.

"Oh, good.", Alden said as he opened the door.

"Why?", Jack asked.

"Actually, why don't you tell me why you're here.", Alden said.

"Oh, I read your bio and it said you are a fighter. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spar.", Jack answered.

"That's a bit of an issue. Barry gave me some practice balisongs and I'm still modifying them.", Alden said.

"Why?", Jack asked.

"You told me that you all read my bio.", Alden said.

"Sorry, I only read the part that said that you were a fighter, then I fell asleep.", Jack said, trying to apologize.

"That's ok. Anyway, my bio said that I was supposed to get some balisongs as a gift from Barry.", Alden said.

"Ok. So why do you need me?", Jack asked.

"Because I know that you made that candycane katana on your back using just the heat of the diet cola in the hot springs. I also know that you were the one who helped out Vanellope to escape the glitch wall and get rid of the virus that originally infected Turbo while he was hiding in the lava.", Alden said.

"Ok, but what do you need me to do?", Jack asked again.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Since you know how to forge weapons, I was hoping you can make this balisong stronger after I made a blade on it. It needs to be tough enough that it won't break whatsoever and sharp enough that I won't have to resharpen it ever again.", Alden added.

"Ok, I guess. Anything else?", Jack said.

"Can you add a type of return function, like it could automatically return to my hand after throwing it like a shuriken but won't injure me?", Alden asked.

"Ok, so which function do you want? An automatic respawn or a boomerang mode?", Jack asked.

"How about the boomerang mode.", Alden decided.

Jack nodded.

"Ok, I'll make the blade edge. I'll hand it to you when I'm done. You can stay here for a while. Three-fourth of my house is done anyway, feel free to use the media room or kitchen.", Alden said.

Jack made himself comfortable, watching The Matrix on Alden's 60 inch flatscreen. To block out the sound, Alden put on a pair of JBL e40 headphones, listening to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal.

After twenty minutes, Alden gave the bladed balisong to Jack. Jack used his glowing eyes or "God Mode" to program the features on the balisong. He made it so strong that it won't break, sharp enough that the blade won't get dull, and gave it the boomerang return feature. Alden also made a last second add on, to make the knife look shiny like silver and can repel monsters, just in case Paolo made a monster hunter story.

The modified balisong now looked like a silver version of the spy balisong from TF2 but not the black rose one. The two tested it out and it worked, it returned when thrown, cut a candycane branch in three strokes and a jawbreaker was dropped on it and didn't break.

When the two boys were done, Jack said goodbye and ran off to the castle. Jack stays at the castle with Vanellope, Oreanna, Rancis, and Sour Bill. Alden went into his home to see that his room was finished loading.

His room, like his house, was light cream colored inside. The walls were mostly empty, except for a few light fixtures and gadgets. He had a queen sized bed in his room, a 30 inch flatscreen, a door leading to the bathroom, a small balcony, a computer and laptop (wow, Paolo loaded a lot of stuff for me).

Alden opened up his computer amd typed in a code. He dragged the code to open a video call. A person answered but he didn't look like a sugar rush character, or even a video game character. It was Paolo.

"Hoy, kamusta ka na diyan, Alden?", Paolo asked.

"Ok lang naman, pwede po ba natin lagyan ng translation? Mas kaunti sa labin tatlo ang nakakabasa nito.", Alden said.

"OK"

"Hey, how are you Alden?", Paolo asked, again.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Can we please put a translation? Less than thirty people can read this.", Alden repeated.

"Mayroon ka bang problema diyan sa Sugar Rush?", Paolo asked. ( _Are you having any problems in Sugar Rush?)_

"Wala po. Nabigyan na po ako ni Barry ng balisong. Ginawa ko nang suklay yung isa tapos pina-modify ko na din kay Jack para may powers yung isa pa.", Alden said. _( No problems. Barry gave me the balisongs. I already turned one into a comb and got Jack to modify the other one so it will have powers.)_

"Mabuti naman. Kasama ka na ba sa roster?", Paolo asked. _( That's good. Are you on the roster yet?)_

" Bukas pa ako sasali. Habang naglalabanan kami nina Barry at Jerry, nagpilian na raw sila.", Alden answered. _( I will be joining them tomorrow. While me, Barry and Jerry were sparring, they already decided the roster.)_

"Ganun pala, galingan mo bukas.", Paolo said. _( Is that so, well do your best tomorrow)_

"Gagalingan ko po, salamat kuya!", Alden said cheerfully. _( I will do my best, thanks big brother)_

And with that, Alden turned off the computer and got ready for bed. Tomorrow he finally gets a chance to prove himself as a racer.

 **Somewhere else in sugar rush...**

As all the racers were asleep, a new trouble is growing. An evil that everyone thought had been beaten long ago.

 **Inside Diet Cola Mountain...**

The cola was bubbling. A few seconds later, a multicolored claw appears. The creature crawls its way out of the hot cola. After a few steps, it collapses and splits in two.

One is bigger than the other.

The smaller one gains a humanoid appearance. He has tufts of gray hair on the sides of his head, has a purple tailcoat, yellow shorts, slippers with gumdrop bells and a crown on his head. It was King Candy

The larger one is a giant metallic beetle with yellow and purple stripes.

"Maybe now that the update has returned us to life, we can finally take over this game.", King Candy said, talking to the cybug. The bug lowered its head and King Candy climbed on.

The two flew around the cave and glitched through the walls.

"Well, that's intersting.", King Candy said.

to be continued...

sorry if it is short. It's midnight. Please comment and review


	10. THE RETURN OF THE VIRUS

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's. Please keep up the good work on your stories amd to the readers, please comment and review.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the other oc's, except for Alden Monde.**

 **THE RETURN OF THE VIRUS.**

While all the other Sugar Rush racers were asleep to get some rest for tomorrow's races, they didn't know that an old evil has been resurrected.

Inside Diet Cola Mountain, a giant cybug crawls out of the lava. This creature splits into two more creatures, one being King Candy and the other as the original cybug that Ralph brought with him the first time he entered Sugar Rush, and now has assimilated into the candy world and gained purple and gold stripes.

After adjusting to his surroundings, King Candy gained control of the cybug and hopped on to search for the code room. As they were about to hit the wall of the cave, the evil King glitched himself and the giant bug out of the mountain.

Now this wasn't the evil Turbo we new of.

 **Flashback...**

Prior to the past updates that brought Barry and Bubblina into Sugar Rush, Jack Trader was added as a racer a month or two after Vanellope's return as the ruler. When Jack was adjusting to life in Sugar Rush, he regularly used his GOD MODE to reprogram a few things to help out some of the racers.

These included making a pie catapult that automatically respawns a pie when reloading, wristbands that make a racer immune to sweet seekers, and helping Vanellope temporarily pass through the glitch barrier. The barrier issue was fixed when Jerry and Barry assisted Jack in restoring Vanellope's code so she can pass but didn't mess with her glitch ability.

Another thing he did during this time was when he was forging his peppermint katana.

He noticed that there was something in the lava of the volcano. When he got closer, it revealed Turbo in a lava creature form and constantly swapping from his original form to King Candy then to King Turbug.

At first, the creature attacked him but he used his glitch summon to summon a fire extinguisher to combat it. Once the creature had calmed down, it spoke to Jack and told him its story.

 **Turbo Flashback...**

It turned out that while Turbo was still...well...Turbo, and the new game Road Blasters was plugged in, he was nice. As time went on and Road Blasters got more popular, Turbo was gradually consumed by jealousy. At this time, a foreign virus saw this and convinced Turbo to merge with him so they can get Road Blasters unplugged and get TurboTime's popularity back.

The virus knew that this wouldn't work but he needed a body to merge with.

This proved to be Turbo's undoing because since the games were so old fashioned and different, their tampering created a glitch that not only caused Road Blasters to be unplugged but also hindered Turbo enough that he didn't get back to his game in time, which caused both of the games getting unplugged.

After years of hiding in Game Central Station, a new racing game was plugged in, it was Sugar Rush. Turbo took this opportunity and went into the game.

In the game, Vanellope was organizing their first race. After the race, which she won using the Royal Kart, she noticed a character she had never met before roaming around the audience stands. She approached the character. It was Turbo. After listening to his story of his game getting unplugged, she felt so sorry for him and promised to find a way to make him a racer in the game. They went to the castle to find a way using the code room.

When they got to the code room, Vanellope opened the door using the secret code, which Turbo was examining. Vanellope showed him an unused character model named King Candy. Turbo and Vanellope agreed to use this character to replace Turbo's original one. After changing his appearance, the virus part of Turbo took control of his body and pushed Vanellope away, giving him enough time to rip out the cords connecting her code box and making her a glitch.

This was where all of Vanellope's torture started.

 **Back to Jack...**

After Jack listened to Turbo's story, he decided to help him. He used his GOD MODE to try and purge the virus out of Turbo. He did this by returning to the mountain after a race or when he had free time. When the racers found out about this, they thought that he was betraying them. But Vanellope, Oreanna and Candlehead defended him. They eventually agreed so they can finally be rid of Turbo.

What happened was unexpected.

After Jack purged the last of the virus from Turbo, he glowed and was in pain. The racers took him to the castle to recover. After a day of pain and screaming from Turbo, he was quiet, the racers found out from Oreanna,Jack and Vanellope that Turbo had finally gamed over. At first the racers were shocked that he had died after all that pain but just kept quiet. An hour later, in Oreanna's room, she was contacted by Pixel, the creature that helped her to adjust to life while in the video game afterlife, THE GRID. Pixel told him that Turbo is in THE GRID and is now happy to finally be racing with some old friends and had made amends with the crew from Road Blasters. When Oreanna told this to the racers, at first they didn't believe her but this time it was Taffyta who defended her. When everyone accepted this, they were all happy finally thinking that this was all over.

That was until the update for Barry.

During his update, another version of King Turbug came back to life, but was defeated and revealed to be part of the update so the racers will see that Barry can defend them. After a week, Bubblina appeared and everything went on.

The racers didn't know that this update actually jumpstarted the virus of King Candy to regenerate, but it was still too weak to do anything so it went unnoticed during the past three years. Paolo's update accidentally completed the code enough for the virus to regenerate by itself.

 **This brings us back to today...**

As King Candy and the cybug return to the castle, they suddenly get an alert from one of the games.

"Mr. Litwak is out sick today, we get to relax!", the whole arcade hears from Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution.

"Perfect, this will be easier than I thought.", King Candy says.

As the former King was about to enter the castle, assuming the glitch was still asleep, he suddenly hears a girl running around and cheering.

King Candy stays quite. He also commands the cybug to do the same.

"Ok Sour Bill, go notify the racers that we have a day off. I'm going to go hang out with Ralph and Rancis.", Vanellope told her adviser.

As the tiny president was about to get into her CandyKart, she felt her hand glitch a bit. "That's weird, oh well.", she said as she just shook it off.

King Candy talks to the cybug. "Ok my little bug, I need you to spawn more cybugs. When you have done that, you are free to destroy the racers and take over the game, under my rule of course, haha.", he says to the cybug, chuckling at his plan to rule Sugar Rush.

And with that, the cybug dug underground to lay more eggs. King Candy on the other hand, glitched himself through the castle walls and avoided the castle guards and Sour Bill. He made his way to the throne room, went through the curtains and into the the hallway that leads to the Code Room.

He punches in the code and jumps into the game's code. At first he wanted to rip out Vanellope's code again but decided against it, seeing that many people already know about her and it would be too obvious that he was the reason this would happen again. So he simply decided to seal off Sugar Rush and the castle so no one would get in his way until they surrender control over to him, and if they don't, they will up as cybug food.

As King Candy was tampering the code to create barriers to close the exit and the castle, somewhere else in Sugar Rush, few racers feel a disturbance.

 **In Barry Bubblestein's house...**

"I feel a disturbance in the force,... Er... Ahem... Code!", Barry said, correcting himself. BIT noticed this. "Almost did a copyright mistake there Barry." "Well sorrrryyy! You should blame the guy writing this story!", Barry responded, sounding offended.

 **In Candy Cane Forest...**

"Something's coming, but it seems... Familiar.", Jack Trader said, noticing the anomaly as well.

 **In Jerry Berry's house...**

"I'm getting a bad feeling about today.", he said, looking over to Bubblina who was eating breakfast.

("Wait, you slept with my sister?!", Barry said while pausing the story.)

("No, she slept in the spare room after she got tired when we finished the date. Something must have happened to her.", Jerry defended.)

("I believe you, for now. I'm gonna ask Alden if he knows anything about this.", Barry said, as he pressed play.)

 **In Honey Potts' house...**

Honey and Oreanna were talking about ways to get Jack to ask Oreanna out when Oreanna suddenly shuddered.

"Is something wrong?", Honey asked her friend.

"I'm not really sure.", Oreanna said.

 **In Rancis Fluggerbutter's house...**

Vanellope was inside her boyfriend's home when she felt her hand glitch again.

"Are you ok Nellie?", Rancis asked.

"I'm not sure Flugs, this has been happening since this morning.", Vanellope said.

 **At Alden Monde's house...**

Alden's computer suddenly showed a warning. The warning shows a virus has appeared and is tampering with the code.

"Woah, I didn't expect this to happen on the second day. I was hoping like the sixth day. I better notify the racers and kuya ( _big brother)"_ ,Alden said.

Alden notified Paolo first. As he was about to get into the Cloud 9 to tell the racers, everyone heard an announcement.

"Hello to my thubjectth, your rightful ruler hath returned." King Candy announced.

All the racers were in shock. The last thing they wanted to hear was that the virus that controlled their lives, and caused Vanellope pain throughout all those years was back.

"I know that your all happy to thee me, but there are more prething matterth to attend to. I would like you all to thurrender Thugar Ruth to me.", King Candy ordered.

"Oh no.", Vanellope, Rancis, Oreanna, Jack, Barry, and Jerry said.

to be continued...

Please comment and review.


	11. THE PLAN

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story. Please comment and review.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's other than Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

The update had just resurrected King Candy and had snuck into the castle. Luckily, the arcade was closed that day and there wouldn't be any reason for the racers to stop working that will lead to the game getting unplugged.

King Candy had just used the PA system to make an announcement demanding that the Sugar Rush racers surrender to him or face being fed to the cybugs. He had also closed off the exit to Sugar Rush and the castle so no one can interfere with his plans to rule the game.

 **Back to the present...**

"Oh no, I'm too late!", exclaimed Alden, who was just about to get into his kart to warn the others when the announcement was heard.

All of the racers heard the demand of the King. They decided to gather at the starting line of the Royal Raceway

(Or Sugar Rush Speedway as its known to some viewers), Barry interrupted.

 **At the Peedway oops, I mean Speedway...**

("Hahaha, you said PEEDway", Barry and some of the racers laughed)

All the racers, including Alden, had assembled infront of Vanellope's stand. After about a minute, they saw the RV1 and the CandyKart in the distance. When the two karts stopped, Vanellope got out first but looked a bit worried.

The other racers suddenly started pounding her with questions.

"What happened?, why is he back?, are you gonna call the wreck it guy to stop him?, what will happen to me?, what will happen to the game?, what will happen to my trophies?", all the racers started saying at the same time.

"Can everyone shut up!", Vanellope yelled, obviously irritated at the sudden onslaught of questions.

All the racers kept quiet, surprised at Vanellope's anger.

"Thank you. Now, does anyone know how King Candy came back?", Vanellope asked. All of the other racers shrugged, except for two.

"I do.", Alden spoke up first. "Do you remember that Barry's creator, Ojam, notified you about the update and me being added to the game?", he added.

Vanellope, Barry, Jerry, Rancis and Bubblina nodded at this. The others shook their heads.

"Wait, you didn't know?", Alden said, pointing to the other racers. "I thought you all read my bio. Were you even paying attention?"

"Tch, do you really think that I would waste my time reading about you?", Taffyta said arrogantly.

"Of course you wouldn't, it not like this update was added just so you can read, or not, about a guy that you think is inferior to you. And here I thought that you changed after being forgiven three years ago by the very person you thought was beneath you.", Alden said, trying to make Taffyta feel a bit guilty.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get in with it.", Taffyta said, trying to sound uninterested but really thinking about what she had been like years ago and now.

"Yeah, anyway, I wasn't just added as part of the update to be a new racer. I'm also here to help protect Sugar Rush in case the update could have some negative effects. It looks like Paolo was right.", Alden stated.

The racers were confused again. Then Torvald spoke up.

"Who's Paolo?", she asked.

"Really? So none of you paid attention when you read the bio?", Alden asked again, this time a bit annoyed.

The racers shook their heads again.

"Ok, so the short version that I can say for now is my creator Paolo worked with Barry's creator Ojam." Alden said while pointing to Barry.

"I was added to report any issues about the update to Paolo."

"Wait, how do you do that?", Sticky asked.

"When Paolo created me and the update, he also included a special code so I can call or contact him in the gamers' world using my computer or the holographic projector screen in my hat. Oh by the way Vanellope, when this is all done, I need that projector screen back. That was the only bigscreen one I had." Alden said.

"Yeah, sure. Any other requests?", Vanellope asked sarcastically.

"Since you mentioned it, can I have the restaurant when I'm done?", Alden asked.

"Ok, I'll make it so you only have to be the top racer for three days, then you get the restaurant. Deal?", Vanellope said, putting her arm out for a handshake.

"Deal.", Alden said happily, shaking Vanellope's hand.

"So Alden, you were talking about the guy who added you to the update.", Jerry said.

"Oh yeah, Paolo.", Alden said, quickly remembering about the conversation to save the game. " I already contacted him a while ago."

"So what do we...", Rancis said before being interrupted by the Thriller song.

The song came from Alden's hat.

Alden noticed this and clicked the almond pin on his hat. A holographic screen appeared from the front of the fedora. It is slightly smaller than the bigscreen one left in the castle but larger than the one on BIT.

A person was on the screen bit he didn't look like a video game character. He was a human gamer with black hair that is combed and gelled back to make it look slick, a small Chinese styled mustache, quite a bit of pimples and wearing silver rimmed rectangular glasses and wearing a black polo. He has slightly brown skin. He also looked Asian. It was Paolo.

"Hello _kuya_.", Alden said.

" _Kuya_?", all the racers said, a bit confused.

"Oh hello racers, I hope Alden wasn't doing anything bad. The reason he called me _kuya_ beacause in my home country, _kuya_ is a term for older brother." I said.

"Wait, I thought that you created Alden. Why is he your brother?", Gloyd said.

"Oh hello Gloyd, Barry and Ojam told me that your walking got better before the update. Good for you. Now you don't need a crutch for the crotch.", I said, although a bit bluntly.

The other racers, not including Taffyta, chuckled.

"And about the brother thing, I treat him more as a brother than an avatar or, technically my son, in a way." I added.

"But why?", Swizzle added.

"I wanted to know how it was like to have a type of kid brother before even thinking of having a son. I don't even have a girlfriend, yet." I replied.

"So what was the reason you called again?", Vanellope asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, about that, Alden told me about King Candy.", I said.

"Yeah, I thought that Jack already got rid of the virus and Turbo is happy in the video game afterlife.", Oreanna said.

"That's just it, it shows here that that isn't the original Turbo. It's actually the virus the corrupted Turbo years ago. When he became King Candy, the virus attached himself to the King Candy avatar and controlled Turbo's actions that lead to Vanellope's torture. When Jack helped get rid of Turbo so he can be at peace, the virus stayed behind inside the lava in Diet Cola Mountain. This Virus Candy also has control of the cybugs because the King Turbug transformation three years ago also attached to the cybug's code.", I explained.

The racers tried to take in the information. After a few seconds, Vanellope spoke up.

"So is there a way to beat King Candy?", she asked, hoping that they can take Suagr Rush back.

"Yes there is but it looks like the exit has been blocked. You, Oreanna, Jack and Alden should try to get some backup but the others should stay behind." I answered.

"Wait, if the exit is blocked, then how do we escape?", Vanellope escaped.

"It doesn't look like the Virus changed the code for the glitch gate, so Oreanna can pass through, you and Jack and overload a glitch through the wall and since Alden has a balisong knife that can cut through anything, he can cut through the gate." I said.

"What do we do?", Rancis asked.

"Ok, Barry and Jack, you have to summon some weapons for each of the racers. And Jack, when you get back, can you modify some of their weapons?", I said.

"I'll see if I can.", Jack said.

"Ok, let's get to work, who knows how long King Candy will notice before he sends out the cybugs.", Jerry said.

to be continued...

please comment and review.


	12. CALL FOR BACKUP

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story. Please comment and review.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

The Sugar Rush racers were contacted by Alden's creator, a guy named Paolo, using a holographic screen from Alden's hat and they were trying to figure out a way to get some help in defeating the Virus King Candy before he sends out the cybugs to attack Sugar Rush.

Paolo had also informed the racers that they had to somehow delay the Virus Candy so Alden, Vanellope, Jack and Oreanna can go get help.

 **Presently...**

The four racers were heading towards the exit of Sugar Rush. They stopped their karts, or in Jack's case, just slowed down, under the sign that said _'Parting is such Sweet Sorrow'._

The other three racers got out of their karts and tried to run through the exit. However, instead of going through the exit normally, an invisible wall stopped them from passing. This wall was very familiar to Vanellope because it was what kept her trapped in the game during Turbo's rule.

After a bit of trying to push through, and the wall not budging, they tried to use their abilities to get through.

Oreanna was up first. She tried to use her 'Ghosting' ability and got through the wall.

Jack and Vanellope were up next. They tried to force their glitch abilities and tried to run through the wall, hoping to overload the code enough to create a break in the wall for them to get through. It worked. They created a small enough hole that one racer could fit at a time. However, once they passed through, the hole repaired itself.

Alden was the last one remaining. He took out his silver balisong knife and did a few tricks with it. A few of these included the rollovers from the spies in Team Fortress 2. The other racers were getting impatient as Alden did his tricks.

"Would you hurry up!", Vanellope yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Oops, sorry.", Alden apologized.

He held one handle and spun the knife around, doing the helicopter move, to charge up the knife. After a few seconds, the knife was glowing white. Alden then stabbed the knife through the wall, carving out a hole large enough for him to go through. Once he got through, it took the code a little bit longer to close. The kids noticed this and though that this may come in handy later on.

The racers got through the tunnel and entered Game Central Station.

Once they got there, Vanellope quickly tried to glitch through the crowds with one game in mind, Fix-It Felix Jr. The other racers tried to catch up as well. Oreanna 'Ghosted' through the characters in the station, and causing some of them to freak out. Jack ran through with his speed. Alden was just trying to run through.

" _Kuya,_ aren't you done with my speed power yet?", he asked Paolo through his earpiece.

"I am almost done with it. Usually, this would be unlocked after the gamers played you three times." I said.

"Well we don't have time for that, and I'm not even on the roster yet!", Alden exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll try to send you a temporary way to use the speed power but it will only last about ten minutes.", I said.

"Ok but I hope you can make it in time.", Alden replied.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get it to you before the Virus even knows about the plan.", I said, trying to assure him.

"Ok, kuya." Alden said.

"Be careful kid", I said before logging off.

After the chat, Alden finally made it to the entrance of the Fix-It Felix Jr. Game where the others were waiting for him.

"Thanks...For...waiting...", Alden said in between pants, obviously tired from the run.

"Nah, we were just waiting for the tram to get here.", Jack said.

"What took ya so long, chump?", Vanellope asked.

"Hey, all I have is a kinfe that can cut through most things. That won't help me go through giant characters and keep up with you!", he responded, clearly sounding offended with his speed.

"Why didn't ya use it to cut some people?", Oreanna asked

"I said it would cut through a lot. I don't want to cause then to game over.", Alden defended.

"Okay, fair point.", Oreanna said, a bit embarassed that she didn't think this through enough.

Once the tram arrived, the racers hopped on. The ride was a bit boring. Vanellope ended up falling asleep.

"How did she fall asleep so quickly? This ride only lasts a minute." Oreanna stated.

"I have an idea.", Jack said. He then Glitch Summoned marker. He and Alden drew a Hitler mustache and an eyepatch with some zits.

Oreanna roled her eyes at the boys immaturity but also giggled at what Vanellope's reaction may be when she wakes up.

The tram stopped in the little station inside the game. The kids made their way to Ralph's house, while also trying to keep down their chuckles.

When they got to Ralph's little shack, Vanellope banged on the door. They heard some yawning inside. After a bit more banging, the giant wrecker finally opened up but with a sleepy look on his face.

Everyone knew that Ralph loved to sleep in as much as he can. So when someone interrupted his sleep, he knew something was wrong.

"What do you want?", Ralph said sleepily, trying to get his vision to adjust. However, as soon as his sight was clear and saw a few small characters in colorful outfits infront of him, he immediately recognized them as the racers from his best friend's game.

"Hey, how you doin' ya little cavity?", Ralph said to the tiny president. However, when he looked closer at her face, and noticed the drawings, he laughed so hard that when he fell back, he took down part of his shack's wall with him.

"Ya okay Stinkbrain?", Vanellope asked, not sounding too concerned knowing that Ralph can take more hits than that.

"I'd be more worried about you. What happened to your face?", Ralph said while getting up.

"Huh? What about my face? It's still awesome and adorable.", Vanellope said, sounding offended.

"Well no, not anymore.", Oreanna said.

Jack Glitch Summoned a mirror and handed it to she looked into the mirror, she screamed and threw it at Jack's head.

"What did you do to me!", she said, obviously angry.

"Hey it wasn't just me. Alden helped.", Jack said while trying to recover from the mirror hitting his head and pointing to Alden.

"I didn't see Oreanna doing anything to stop us.", Alden defended.

"I'll deal with you three later.", she said

Vanellope wiped the ink from her face and faced Ralph.

"Ralph, we have a big problem in Sugar Rush."

"What is it?", Ralph asked, sounding a bit worried.

"King Candy is back!", she said.

"But how. I know that I already killed him."

"So did Jack.", Vanellope said.

Ralph had a confused look. He was trying to remember the names of the racers including the new ones. Vanellope saw his expression and told Jack to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Jack Trader. I have a bit of explaining to do." He then told Ralph the story of how he finally got rid of Turbo, or so he thought.

 **Back in Sugar Rush...**

Barry, Ron and Jerry were teaching some of the racers how to use their weapons. The weapons came from Jack's Glitch Summon inventory and Barry's BIT.

The racers had their own weapons. Rancis had a .44 magnum that shot sweet seeker bullets, Gloyd had a pump action Terminator shotgun that also shot sweet seeker bullets, Swizzle had a giant unicorn pop bat, Taffyta got a giant flat pink lollipop battle fan, Snowanna got a guitar that can shoot sound waves, Candlehead got a flamethrower, Crumbelina got a rapier sword, Minty Zaki got metal gauntlets, Minty Sakura got metal tessen fans, Sticky got web shooters...

("Come on! This guy loves Spiderman and of course he would use it on Sticky.", Barry said. Someone threw a jawbreaker at him. "Ok, I'll go back to training")

and Adorabeezle got a freeze gun.

Torvald and Nougetsia weren't given weapons so they could stall King Candy.

Barry stuck with his megaman buster gun and Ron with his sais. Jerry got the Phosphora Bow back from Barry.

"I wonder how the others are dong with the reinforcements.", Ron said.

 **Back with the other racers...**

After explaining to Ralph about Turbo and the virus, he agreed to help his friend, although still a bit unsure of the other characters.

"Ok, I'll help you out. But I have a question. Who's this guy?", Ralph asked, pointing to Alden.

"Oh, he's a new racer. He arrived a few days ago.", Vanellope answered.

"Oh really? Then why haven't I seen him race yet.", Ralph asked again.

"I haven't been on the roster yet. I was supposed to race today but The Virus King Candy reappeared so I had to warn Vanellope and the others before I had a chance to race." Alden answered.

"Ok so wait, how did you know about this virus thing?", Ralph asked.

"My computer got the alert. When I found out, I contacted my _Kuya_ to tell him first, then I went to the racers." Alden said.

"What's _Kuya_ mean?", Ralph asked.

"It means big brother, but he's not a racer. He's not even a video game character. He's a programmer.", Alden stated.

Ralph was shocked by this.

"Woah! So you can contact a programmer? But how?", Ralph asked, again.

"Wow, you love to ask questions, don't you. Ok, here's the short version. Basically when I was added as a character, I was also programmed to protect Sugar Rush by contacting my programmer, Paolo, to tell him if anything went wrong so he can send me data to fix it.", Alden said, a bit tired from talking.

"Ok, fill me in with the other details later. Let's go get Felix and Calhoun.", Ralph said, running to the apartment building.

Once they got Felix on board, they went to find Calhoun.

 **Inside Hero's Duty...**

"Hahaha, we're going into doody!", Vanellope laughed. All the others chuckled as well , well except for Felix and Ralph.

When they told Calhoun about the problem, at first she was skeptical about Alden and wasn't really interested. But when they told her about the Virus Candy, she collected some ammo, got on her hoverboard and they all dashed to Sugar Rush.

to be continued...

please comment and review


	13. TAKING BACK SUGAR RUSH

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story. Please comment and review.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

Vanellope, Oreanna, Jack and Alden escaped their game to find Vanellope's friends to help them defeat the Virus Candy. They already got Ralph,Felix and Calhoun and are on their way back to Sugar Rush.

Inside Sugar Rush, Barry, Ron and Jerry were training the racers to use their weapons.

 **Present...**

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, along with the four racers, had just arrived at the entrance to Sugar Rush. They went through the tunnel and were coming up to the entrance of Waffle Cone Mountain. As they were about to step through, they were suddenly pushed back by the invisible wall.

"Great! How are we supposed to get through now?", Calhoun said, clearly frustrated.

"Leave that to me.", Alden said.

He took out his silver balisong again and spun it. He spun it longer this time to make the charge more powerful. Once the knife was glowing brighter than before, he jumped up higher than Ralph and stabbed the knife through the wall again. He was sliding down the force field and as he was, the other characters saw the wall disintegrating but also trying to repair itself. Everyone stepped through with just enough time before the force field fully repaired itself.

Once they all made it to the bottom of the Rainbow Bridge, the racers got into their karts, not including Jack. Ralph then climbed onto the back of Vanellope's CandyKart and with everyone, including Calhoun and Felix on the hoverboard, went off to The Speedway.

 **Sugar Rush Speedway... ( "or Royal Raceway", said Barry)**

As the other racers, save for Torvald and Nougetsia, were practicing with their new weapons, Barry suddenly noticed something.

"Hey Jerry, where's Bubblina?", he asked.

"I think she's still at my house. After we ate breakfast and heard the announcement that the arcade was closed, she said she wanted to sleep some more. She fell asleep just before that Virus Candy made his announcement.", Jerry replied.

"Ok as long as she's safe", Barry said.

 **At Jerry's house...**

Bubblina had just woken up from her nap.

"Wow, that felt good. I wonder what happened to me.", she said.

She felt very relaxed. However as she looked out the window, she saw two cybugs. She quickly ducked, hoping that they didn't see her. She grabbed the phone and called Barry.

 **Back at the Speedway...**

Barry heard BIT ring.

"Barry, I'm getting a call from Bubblina.", BIT said. Barry was immediately worried. He answered the call.

"Hey Bubbles, what's going on.", Barry asked.

"Barry help. I saw two cybugs outside Jerry's house. Please hurry!", Bubblina said, obviously panicking but trying to remain quiet so the giant beasts wouldn't notice her.

Barry was panicking as well but tried to stay calm as he was talking to his sister. "Okay, I'll be right there.", he said, quickly getting into the Bubble Blaster and driving towards Jerry's home.

As Barry was driving away, the Jerry saw a few karts, and what looks like some sort of rocket, way out in the distance. Once they got closer, Jerry recognized the karts belonging to Vanellope, Oreanna and Alden. The object that he thought was a rocket, however was actually Calhoun on her hoverboard.

The four vehicles, followed by an exhausted looking Jack, stopped infront of Jerry. Vanellope was the first to exit her kart.

"We finally got some backup. Now we can take that King Candy on! Hey where are Barry, Honey and Bubblina?", Vanellope said, realizing that three of her friends were gone.

"Barry got a call from Bubbles sayin' that there were two cybugs near my house. But I don't know where Honey is.", Jerry said.

Just then, the racers saw a yellow kart, being followed by some sort of cloud, coming towards them. The kart stopped before them and the racers saw that it was actually Honey's HoneyMobile and the cloud behind it were her omega bees.

Honey got out of her kart and ran behind some of the racers.

"Somebody help us!", Honey yelled.

"Why, what happened?", Crumbelina said, sheathing her rapier sword.

"I was cleaning my omega hive when we heard the announcement. After that, my alpha bees suddenly started to fly away. When I asked why, they said they were not gonna stick around. Then a few of them pointed toward the castle and we saw a cybug coming for us. I got into my kart and ran away. The omega bees followed me but the alphas just kept laughing at us, then they got eaten.", Honey said, feeling a bit winded from talking too much.

"Oh no, now there are more bugs?" Jerry said.

"Ok, I got a plan. We need some time to improve our weapons before we can fight the Virus Candy.", Alden said.

"Jack, can you still use your powers to upgrade the weapons?", Alden asked.

"Yeah, I think I can still do it.", Jack replied.

The racers handed their weapons over to jack so he can modify them.

Jack modified Rancis' .44 magnum so it can automatically reload without ammo and also fire acid bullets, modified Gloyd's shotgun to do the same, modified Swizzle's unicorn pop bat so it can cause earthquakes when struck at the ground, modified Taffyta's lollipop battle fan so it was ligher and make giant gusts of air to blow away enemies, modified Snowanna's guitar to she can make soundwaves from under the guitar and use it to fly, modified Candlehead's flamethrower so it can shoot further and added small jets behind it for rocket jumps, modified Crumbelina's rapier sword so it heats up and is like a lightsaber, modified Minty Zaki's metal gauntlets so it can shoot forward like a rocket and return, modified Minty Sakura's tessen fans so they have serrated tips and can return when thrown, modified Sticky's web shooters so the substance covers her hands so she can climb walls and modified Adorabeezle's freeze gun so she can make ice ramps and her boots to have retractable skates. Jack also gave Vanellope a pair of teal peppermint katanas. He modified these so when put together, they can shoot lightning. He also wanted to give Oreanna a weapon but she declined.

"Wow, that was so much harder than I thought.", was what Jack said before he collapsed.

" Jack!", all the racers yelled, but Oreanna yelled louder. She quickly got to his side. He was still breathing.

"Mr. Felix, can you fix him?", Oreanna asked Felix, obviously worried about her friend.

"Let me see." Felix said as he hit Jack with his hammer, and a _bing_ was heard. Jack was still out.

" Not to worry dear. He's just exhausted. He'll be fine after some rest.", Felix assured the little oreo girl.

"Wait, if you hit Jack with your hammer, would that affect his CODE POWERS?", Oreanna asked.

 _"Don't worry. Felix has hit his thing on Vanellope lots of times before and she's still walking alright.",_ they heard Barry say from somewhere but couldn't find him.

 _"That was very inappropriate Barry.",_ BIT said.

Suddenly BIT rang again. When Barry answered, the person that showed up on the screen was Paolo.

 _" I will not have inappropriate jokes in my stories!",_ Paolo yelled. Everyone else heard this as well but still couldn't find anyone.

 _"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it?",_ Barry taunted.

Paolo pressed a button on his computer and cause an electric shock to hit Barry through BIT.

 _"What was that for? Your the one who wrote this stuff!",_ Barry whined _._

 _"Shut up. It's all for comedy!",_ Paolo defended, pressing the shock button again before logging out.

"...Anyway, Vanellope said that he is now part of the game due to his code. His code is not broken, it's more like... Modified. This won't affect his powers like it didn't affect Vanellope's glitching ability.", Felix explained.

"Ok, thank goodness.", Oreanna said, relieved that Jack was gonna be alright.

"Ok guys, we need someone to look after Jack until he wakes up. Any volunteers?", Vanellope asked.

"I'll do it.", Oreanna said.

"Me too", Honey said.

"We also need someone to lure King Candy out so we can attack him.", Vanellope said.

Torvald and Nougetsia were unsure since they weren't very good at fighting and they only thought of themselves as palette swaps. But they did remember that this is for the good of their game.

"We'll do it.", they said as they volunteered.

"Are you sure about this?", Vanellope asked.

Torvald looked at her sisters Minty Zaki and Sticky, and cousin, Minty Sakura. Nougetsia did the same, looking at Adorabeezle. Both girls loved their sisters, even if others sometimes treated them as palette swaps in the past.

"If it's for the game, then I'll do it.", Torvald said.

"So will I.", Nougetsia said

"Ok. Now that that's taken care of, let's go kill us a virus.", Calhoun said.

All the racers took their new weapons, got in their Karts and went off to the castle, with Ralph on the back of the CandyKart and Calhoun and Felix on the hoverboard close behind.

"Get yourself ready King Candy. We're coming for ya!", Vanellope said.

to be continued...

please comment and review. Seriously pleeeaaassseee!


	14. What happened

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

The Core Four, along with Oreanna, Jack and Alden, just got back to Sugar Rush to find out that the racers had finished training with their weapons...

("Hey wait. How did they end up training so fast?", Barry asked.)

("I don't know. It's either because being video game characters, they can train with the weapons and get the hang of it, or my update helped.", I said, a bit unsure either.)

(Maybe being the writer, you didn't think this through.", Barry commented.)

( I press the button that electrifies Barry.)

("Ok, I got it.", Barry said before going back to rescue his sister)

...Vanellope then asks Jack if he can upgrade the weapons. Jack agrees and upgrades all the weapons but collapsed afterwards. Then the racers notice Honey and her Omega Bees coming at them, scared. She tells the racers that her honey farm and Alpha Bees were eaten by a cybug. The racers the make a plan. Nougetsia and Torvald decide they want to help too and volunteer as bait to lure the Virus Candy out so the racers can attack him.

Once the racers agree on the plan, they went to their karts and headed off to confront the Virus. This leaves Honey and Oreanna, who volunteered, to take care of Jack until he recovers.

 **Presently... With Barry...**

Barry was in his Bubble Blaster, on his way to Jerry's home where Bubblina was. After hearing the call, he got over there to save her from the two cybugs.

As soon as he got to his friend's house, he saw that the two cybugs had multiplied into ten. Inside the house, Bubblina was trying to yell to his brother to save her.

"BIT, I want you to open up the Mega Blaster again. We got some pests to take care of.", Barry said, getting a bit excited for the fight.

As soon as BIT spawned the Mega Blaster on his arm, he went all out. He shot two of the cybugs straight in the eyes. The two bugs collapsed and disappeared. He jumped on top of another cybug and blasted its back, causing it to die as well.

Barry landed on the ground just as two more cybugs lunged at him. He dodged one but the other beast caught his arm and ripped the Mega Blaster from him. As the massive bug ate his blaster, the bug spawned the blasters onto its own body.

The cybug tried to blast Barry but Barry dodged. The blast misses and pushes the bug back a bit from the recoil. The blaster was a bit stronger than the ones used in Heroes Duty. Barry notices this and ducks behind another cybug. The Blaster bug sees him and shoots, hitting the its fellow bug and also pushes itself back again.

Barry tries this again and the bug hits two more of its companions. Now the cybug was getting angry. It charged at Barry but Barry slid underneath the bug. He spawns a Halo energy blade and jumps on the back of the cybug. He runs up its back, going to its head and slices the head off. The cybug collapses and dies.

Barry heads back to the house to see that three more cybugs remained, and two of them were heading for the house.

He charges forward with the Halo sword, only to be blocked by another cybug. He gets angry and runs up and cuts its head off as well.

As he was getting closer to the house and his sister, he sees the cybugs breaking though the wall and ceiling of the guest room where Bubblina was. He tried to figure out a way to get Bubblina to safety so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. He gets an idea.

He spawns a Star Wars thermal detonator from BIT and puts a delay on it. He then uses a Spin Dash from Sonic to break through wall. He tosses the detonator into the room. He then grabs Bubblina and runs away with her, out of the house just as the bomb went off, killing the cybugs with it.

"Oh, thank you Barry!", Bubblina says, crying that her brother saved her.

"Anything for ya, sis. Now let's go back with the other racers.", Barry says, trying to calm her sister down. "Can you drive the Gum Kart?"

"Yeah. I think I can still handle it.", Bubblina tells her brother, trying to calm down as she approached her kart.

As the twins got in their karts and drove back towards the Speedway, Bubblina suddenly felt something and started feeling drowsy. This makes her lean too far to the right and causes her to crash into a small tree.

Barry hears the crash and turns his kart around. He went to his sister's kart, relieved to find no injuries on her but she was asleep.

"What happened!", Barry asked worriedly, trying to get his sister to wake up but failing. "I better get you back to the racers."

He puts his sister in the Bubble Blaster and drives to the track, carefully.

 **Back at the starting line...**

Honey and Oreanna were sitting next to Jack, who was still unconscious. They were talking about how they can help their friend.

"So Honey, what do you think is gonna happen to Jack?", Oreanna asked Honey.

"I think he will be fine. Mr. Felix said he would be alright.", Honey said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I guess so.", Oreanna replied. "Do you think he's alright like this, you know, on the ground?", she continued, pointing at the ground. The ground was very hard and they noticed that the spot were Jack was had a half buried rock under his head.

The two girls noticed this and tried to move him out of the way. As they were about to move him, he yelped in pain. The two racers stopped and he became quiet again.

Oreanna got an idea. She took off Jack's jacket, albeit slowly so he won't get hurt from moving. She was careful around Jack's arms. His arms were covered with silver gauntlets. His left arm was a regular gauntlet while his right arm had claws on the tips.

This was from his time being a console character before he became a racer. He decided to keep them as a reminder of his past, and also to use against Ron, Barry and Jerry when they spar.

After getting his jacket off, she folded it up an placed it under his head to use as a makeshift pillow.

Honey noticed how Oreanna was being gentle around Jack. This was considering how much in common she was with her sister Vanellope, being very mischievous and a bit rough, although to a lesser degree, to the other racers especially Taffyta. She also noticed Oreanna's reaction to Jack when he used a pick up line during the last race.

"Hey Oreanna." Honey said.

"Yes? What is it?", Oreanna replied.

"I wanted to know, do you like Jack?", Honey asked.

Oreanna was surprised by this question. "N-no. Why would you say that?",Oreanna answered, a bit too quickly.

"Oh nothin'. Because I wanted to ask him out.", Honey said, pretending to sound interested.

" Really?!", Oreanna said, shocked that her friend would do this to her. "O-ok. I hope you have a good time.", she continued, pouting that she may have missed her chance. She suddenly heard giggling.

"Oh, I knew it! You do like him! I knew that the tough girl was just an act!", Honey exclaimed, excited for her friend.

"Ok, shush! I don't want anyone else to know about it.", Oreanna said, trying to keep her friend quiet.

"Don't worry Oreanna, I'll help you get him.", Honey said.

"Thanks. Wait, didn't you already say that?", Oreanna said, realizing something familiar.

"She did. It was from the race through Gumball Gorge in chapter three!", they heard someone yell out. They looked in the distance and saw the Bubble Blaster.

Once the kart had stopped, Barry, along with an unconscious Bubblina, got out of the kart. Seeing this, Honey quickly rushed over to help Barry and Bubblina. They got Bubblina next to Jack.

"Hey, when did Jack get back here? And what happened to him?", Barry asked.

"We got back after you left, I think.", Oreanna answered.

"Ok, so what happened to him?", Barry asked again.

"He passed out from exhaustion after upgrading the weapons. The others went ahead to confront the Virus Candy. Honey got here after a cybug attacked her house and ate her Alpha Bees. Now we're trying to take care of Jack until he wakes up.", Oreanna explained.

Barry nodded. Honey, who was worried about Bubblina, quickly asked what happened.

"What happened to Bubblina? Is she alright?", Honey asked Barry worriedly.

"I think she's alright. She's just asleep. She suddenly fell asleep behind the wheel on our way back here. Good thing she wasn't injured.", Barry said, trying to calm Honey down.

"Oh good. C'mon, lets get her next to Jack.", Honey said, a bit calm now.

When the two unconscious racers were next to each other, the two racers saw Barry typing something on BIT. They asked Barry what he was doing.

"Hey Barry, whatcha doin'?", Oreanna said.

("Hey! I'm supposed to be the fourth wall guy here. Amd why did you use Isabella Gracia Shapiro's line?", Barry asked)

(What? I don't see what's wrong with it. It's Disney, it's funny, it fits the situation, it's my story and one more thing. _I press the shock button again._ Got it?", I said.)

("Point taken.", Barry says before going back into the story.)

"I'm trying to find something to help keep the sun away from these two.", Barry said. He ended up spawning a Princess Peach umbrella and stabbing it into the gound between the two sleeping avatars.

"Ok, so do we just wait for Jack to recover before we go and help the others?", Barry asks. The other two nod.

Barry then dials a number into BIT. It rings. As soon as someone picked up, he heard the song for _Highway to Hell_ by ACDC. He then hears a voice on the phone.

"Oh, hello?", the person on the line says, using a Mr. Bean voice.

"Alden, is that you?", Barry asks.

"Yeah. Got ya, didn't I", Alden says, now in his normal voice. "Wassup?"

"Where are you?", Barry asks again.

"Almost at the front of the castle gate.", Alden replies.

"Ok, I got Bubblina to safety but she suddenly fell asleep.", Barry says.

"She'll be fine. I'll explain later after beating Virus Candy.", Alden says. "Hurry up or your gonna miss the fun."

"Okay, I'm on my way.", Barry says, shutting off BIT, saying goodbye to the two girls and getting into his kart.

 **In front of the castle gates...**

"Who was that Alden?", Jerry asks.

"It was Barry, he got Bubblina to safety but she suddenly fell asleep while driving. She'll be fine. She's with Honey, Oreanna and Jack.", Alden said, patting Jerry's shoulder.

"Oh good, as long as she's safe.", Jerry said.

He loaded up his Phosphora Bow and got back to the other racers.

 **With the racers...**

The racers amd Core Four were trying to come up with a plan to lure King Candy out.

"Ok, I have a plan. How about we get two racers to talk to King Candy. They have to pretend to miss him being the ruler and get him to race you so we can get him out of the castle.", Vanellope said. " Who's gonna go?"

Torvald and Nougetsia raise their hands.

"You know, you two don't have to do this. Someone else can go.", Vanellope said, trying to talk the two recolors out of risking themselves.

"I can do this. I want to prove that I'm not just a copy.", Nougetsia said.

"Like fun you are you two cavities. You don't even have weapons to fight with in case he does attack.", Calhoun stated, loading up her blaster.

"We want to help you all. We know we can do more too." Torvald said. "As long as we are all happy."

"Ok, we hide here while you two drive up and challenge him to race back to the gate. When he gets here first, we attack him before he can call the cybugs.", Vanellope said, explaining the plan.

"I wonder why King Candy hasn't come out or made another announcement yet.", Candlehead said. The others nodded as well.

 **Inside the castle...**

King Candy was outside to door to the code room. He had been trying to get into the vault for two hours now.

"Why won't thith thtupid thing open?", King Candy said angrily. He had been typing the Konami code over and over for half an hour. After another half hour, and failing, he tried to pry it open with whatever he can find. With everything being made from candy, they all just broke apart. Now he was taking a break. He then looked to the tied up sour ball next to the elevator.

"I'm sorry sir but after too many people trying to enter the vault, President Vanellope changed it to a thumb print scanner." Bill said.

"You mean to tell me, that after all that work, I can't even get into the vault without that miserable glitch?", King Candy said, now furious. "At least I can access the glitch wall from the pad here.", he said, pushing the button.

 **With the racers... Again...**

As the racers made their plan, Crumbelina suddenly looked up and saw something coming from to top of the castle's tower.

"Guys, what's that?", she said, pointing to the tower.

"It looks like a shield. Darn it, the Virus must've gotten to the vault already.", Calhoun said angrily.

"No he didn't, the shield is accessible from a pad next to the vault door. I changed the lock to a thumb print scanner a few months ago. Too many people were tryin' ta get in.", Vanellope said.

"Smart thinking Baroness Boogerface.", Ralph commented.

"Thanks Stinkbrain.", Vanellope said.

"So how do we get in now?", Torvald asked.

"We could try the doorbell.", Candlehead said.

"The castle doesn't have a doorbell, ya ditz!", Taffyta yelled, smacking Candlehead lightly on her head. "Do you?", she asked Vanellope.

"I think so.", Vanellope said. She looked at one of the pillars holding the gate and found a doorbell and speaker.

"Ok, Nougetsia and Torvald, you're up. Now remember, get him to race you out of the gate so we can surprise him." Vanellope said, confirming if the two racers got the plan.

They nodded and press the button on the intercom.

"Yeth, who ith it? What do you want?", King Candy answered.

"It's me and Nougetsia. We want to tell you how much we missed you. Can we come in? We don't want the others to find out.", Torvald said.

"Oh, it'th a pleathure. Come in.", King Candy said. He went to the controls, lowered the shield and opened the gates.

The two racers waved goodbye before driving up the path to the castle.

"I hope this works", Vanellope said, hoping to Mod that her plan will work.

"It will, Nelly. It will.", Rancis said, hugging his girlfriend tighter.

to be continued...

please comment and review.


	15. THE BATTLE BEGINS

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

Barry had just saved Bubblina from the cybugs and they were on their way to the Speedway. However, Bubblina suddenly fell asleep and crashed her Gum Kart into a tree. Once Barry stopped, turned around and went to check on her, he was relieved to find no injuries on her. She was, however, still asleep and not waking up. He carefully put her in his kart and he drove them to the starting line.

When they got there, Barry was surprised to see a worried Honey and Oreanna next to an unconscious Jack. After being informed of what was going on, and letting Bubblina rest, he contacted Alden.

When Alden heard the call and answered, he told Barry that they were infront of the castle, formulating a plan to get to the Virus Candy.

After hanging up, they suddenly found a shield forming around the castle.

After this, they got two volunteers, Torvald and Nougetsia, to agree to be bait so they can lure King Candy out.

 **Presently...**

 **With the racers...**

After Torvald and Nougetsia left, King Candy raised the shield again.

The two recolors made their way to the castle. When they got to the entrance, they were surprised to find not Sour Bill, but King Candy opening the door and greeting them.

"Why hello my dearth. How are the both of you?", the King said politely.

"We are fine, your majesty.", Nougetsia said, bowing to the King.

"We really missed you.", Torvald said, also bowing.

"Oh good. I hope no one got hurt while I wath away. Did the glitch do anything to you?", King Candy asked.

"Not really sire. But as soon as we heard your announcement, she went wild and tried to lock us up in our own homes.", Nougetsia said, pretending to cry.

"Yeah. She didn't want you to be our rightful ruler again.", Torvald added.

"Oh no worry my dearth. She will be gone thoon enough.", the evil King said, turning around towards the throne.

The two immediately got worried about this. They didn't know what the Virus was actually planning but they knew that they had to lure him outside before he can do anything to their friends.

"Tho, where are the other racerth?", King Candy asked, snapping the two out of their thoughts. "Did they not want to thee me ath well?"

"I'm sorry my King, but they chose to side with Vane-... I mean the glitch.", Nougetsia said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I thee. Oh well. Ath thoon ath I get my hands on the glitch, we can race ath much ath we want. And I can be the ruler of thith game once again. Ha,ha!" King Candy said cheerfully.

"But why would you even need her? Can't you just delete her?", Torvald asked, a bit worried.

"I'm afraid that the glitch changed the code for the Code Room into thomthort of thumb print thcanner. I would need her print to get in.", the King explained.

"Oh is that it? I know where we can find her.", Nougetsia said.

"Really my dear? Where ith she?", King Candy asked excitedly.

"She's in town.", Nougetsia answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let'th go get that glitch!", King Candy said.

"Um, how are you supposed to get there without a kart?", Nougetsia asked.

"Oh yeth, how could I forget.", King Candy replied.

"I know where it is. It's stored in the fungeon.", Torvald said.

"Really, how would you know that my dear?", King Candy asked, a bit suspicious.

"She showed it to me when I asked her about it two years ago. She said it gave her nightmares. So she decided it should be destroyed but it kept regenerating since it's still part of the game. Then she just decided to lock it up in a place she would never go to again. C'mon, I know how to get to it and get it back up here.", Torvald said.

King Candy followed, angrily thinking about the glitch tampering with his perfect kart.

Once the three got the kart to the throne room, using a small passage linking the fungeon cell to a ramp up to the throne room, King Candy hopped in and started the engine.

"Oh how I mithed you. I promith to never leave you again.", King Candy said to the kart, hugging its steering wheel.

The two rolled their eyes at this. Nougetsia spoke up, interrupting the moment.

"Hey King Candy, I have an idea. How about we race to the town.", she said.

"That ith an exthellent idea. Let'th go!", King Candy said, stomping on the gas and going down the path.

The two followed, careful to make it look like a real race.

As the three made their way to the gate, the other racers, and Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, were getting ready to attack.

When they saw King Candy coming, Sticky used the web shooters to spray a trap for the Royal Kart.

When King Candy drove over it, it launched him out of the kart, landing ten feet away.

"What'th going on here? ( _Gasp_ ) You!", King Candy said, pointing angrily at Vanellope and Ralph. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a remote.

"How did you get that?", Vanellope asked, shocked.

"What is that kid?", Ralph asked Vanellope.

"Oh I'll tell you what thith ith. It'th the remote for the thield." The Virus Candy said, pushing the button. "Oh would you look at that.", he said, pointing to Nougetsia and Torvald's karts in the distance. "I don't think they're gonna make it."

"Noooo!", Vanellope, along with Adorabeezle, Sticky and Minty, screamed.

The shield reformed around the castle, reaching to the gate. As the two racers were getting close, they slammed into the shield, their karts wrecking.

"Did you think you could stop me this time?", Virus Candy said. He raised his arms. Then a few cybugs started appearing from the background of the castle. More started popping up from underground. After a minute, Virus Candy had raised his entire cybug army.

"Do you fools think you can stop me now?!", Virus Candy said, taunting everyone.

"We'll see about that!", Ralph and Vanellope yelled.

"Very well then. ATTACK!", Virus Candy commanded the cybugs.

"CHARGE!", Vanellope shouted, ponting her swords upwards.

 **With Barry...**

("I hope I can make it to the battle.", he said.)

("Don't worry, you will", I said)

 **Back with the racers...**

The racers were using their weapons to get rid of the cybugs.

Rancis was shooting the cybugs with his .44 Magnum. He shot most of the beasts dead center between the eyes. Gloyd was doing the same with his shotgun. The two were fighting back against each other so they could shoot in all directions.

"Woah! Nice shot pretty boy.", Gloyd commented.

"Not so bad yourself, Mr. pumpkin spice.", Rancis replied.

Most of the cybugs the two shot were instantly killed and disintegrated. However, two bigger cybugs showed up as well. They shot both with the sweet seeker bullets but they just bounced off. Rancis then remembered his gun's upgrade. He switched it to the acid bullet and shot one cybug and it screeched in pain but didn't disintegate. Gloyd shot the same bug with one of his acid bullets as well. This time the bug died and disappeared. The two boys then simultaneously shot acid bulltes at the second cybug and it died as well.

"We should do this more often.", Gloyd said, shaking Rancis' hand.

"Not so sure about that. My hair would get all messed up.", Rancis answered.

Suddenly, more cybugs started gathering around them.

"Ok, let's do this!", Rancis said, reloading his gun. Gloyd did the same.

"Woah! This looks like it could be an epic fight. But it needs something. I know!", Alden said. He then pulled out a grey Samsung Galaxy S6. He then chose from a music playlist. After finding his playlist, which was titled "Fight Music", he clicked the Bluetooth connect button on the phone and his hat.

The other racers were wondering what Alden was doing, just standing by his kart when they're fighting the cybugs.

"What are ya doin' Alden? Are you crazy? Help us get rid of these cybugs!", Vanellope shouted, dodging a cybug and slashing it with her katanas.

"Please wait a moment. Your call is very important to us and will be taken in the order received. Thank you.", Alden answered cheerfully, clicking a button on the Cloud 9's dashboard and a Bluetooth button on his left glove. The trunk of the kart suddenly opened up to reveal six subwoofer speakers.

"Ok, let's do this!", he yelled. He pressed play, putting on the song " _Reptile_ by Skrillex ", before running into the fight with his balisong.

Alden used his knife to slice through the thorax of a cybug headed for Taffyta.

"Are we even now?", Alden asked Taffyta as the bug disappeared.

"You wish, I'm still better than you!", she commented back, swinging her battle fan at a group of three cybugs. The fan created a gust of wind so strong that it knocked the cybugs into a tree, causing it to fall and crush them.

"Hey Alden, do you know how we can save my sister?", Adorabeezle asked, shooting her feeze gun at two cybugs.

"Yeah. I think I can break through the shield with my knife, but the wall will repair itself quickly. Since it's stronger than the glitch wall, we may not have enough time to get them out without shutting the shield off.", Alden answered.

"How about if we shut the shield off from the Code Room Vault? Will that work?", Vanellope asked.

"Yes, that will work.", Alden agreed.

"Ok, now we know how to get them out. But how do we beat the Virus Candy?", Rancis asked, shooting four cybugs with his .44 magnum.

" _Kuya_ programmed me with a way to contact him, remember? I need to contact him to see if he can get this virus under control.", Alden said.

"Okay, we will buy you enough time to get our sisters out. But what if he turns the shield on again?", Minty asked, using her rocket fists to take out two more cybugs.

"Then you will have to destroy his remote while I get to the Code Room.", Alden said, slicing another cybugs head off. The other racers nodded.

"Okay, lets beat this Glitch!", Alden said.

The racers regrouped. " 1,2,3... CHARGE!"

To be continued...

please comment and review...


	16. IT! IS! ON!

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T Own WRECK IT Ralph OR THE OC'S EXCEPT FOR ALDEN MONDE.**

 **Previously...**

Torvald and Nougetsia had just lured King Candy out of the castle so the racers and Core Four can attack him. This, however, backfired when the Virus used a remote to reactivate the shield, trapping both of them inside.

King Candy then summoned his entire cybug army. The racers and the cybugs were now fighting against each other. While this was happening, Alden had come up with a plan to rescue the two racers inside the shield.

 **Presently...**

Vanellope had just sliced two cybugs' heads off. A big cybug appeared, this time with thicker armor. She tried to cut its head off as well but her blades only managed to scratch it. "Uh-oh."

The cybug was angry now. It roared and tried to bite the little president.

"Ha! You missed!", she said, dodging the beast's mouth. Vanellope then glitched on top of the cybug's back and put her katanas together. They generated an electric charge. She then stabbed these into the cybug's back. It electrified the bug, causing it to screech in pain before dying. Vanellope glitched off the bug before it disappeared.

Adorabeezle, who was next to Vanellope, was shooting at some flying cybugs with her freeze gun. As soon as they were frozen, they crashed and broke apart before disappearing.

"Wow! This is one strong ice maker. Maybe I can use this to make snow cones for my business.", Adorabeezle said to herself.

Suddenly, her train of thought was cut short when another giant cybug appeared infront of her. She tried to hit it with her freeze gun but it only froze half of the massive bug before it broke the ice away. It lunged at her. As she was running away, trying to dodge the beast's attacks, she got an idea.

She shot the freeze gun at the ground to make an ice ramp. As she was making an ice trail, she activated the hidden skates in her boots and skated on the ice. She kept at this until she was close to a nearby cliff. With the cybug behind her, she made another ice ramp that went upwards. As she used the ramp to jump up high, the big crashed into it and fell off the cliff.

As the little ice racer landed gracefully on the ground, she looked over the cliff to see the bug flying back up.

"Oops. I forgot about that.", Adorabeezle said to herself. Before the cybug flew up high enough to get her, she jumped down and shot the wings with her feeze gun. She then stomped on the wings with her skates before jumping back up and grabbing the cliff edge and looking down to see the cybug plummeting to its doom.

"Someone, help me. Please help!", Adorabeezle yelled as she was still dangling on the edge. She suddenly heard a kart coming. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry my ice princess. Your hero is here.", the voice said.

Adorabeezle recognized the voice belonging to her boyfriend, Barry.

"Oh Barry, thank goodness your here. Please help me!", Adorabeezle begged.

"I said I was on my way, didn't I?", Barry said, pretending to be annoyed, getting out of his kart and walking in slow motion.

Adorabeezle suddenly lost her grip. "Aaahhh!", she yelled before someone grabbed her arm.

"C'mon! I told you to wait, didn't I?", Barry said, teasing Adorabeezle as he pulled her back up.

Adorabeezle was now in Barry's arms. "Did you really think I would have let you fall?", he asked teasingly.

Adorabeezle then slapped him in the face. "What is wrong with you?", SLAP

"Why didn't you hurry when you saw me hanging?", SLAP

"What took you so long?", SLAP

"What happened to Bubblina?", SLAP

"I'm sorry!", ANOTHER SLAP. "Oops!", she said.

"Geez! Did you really have to slap me after every question?", Barry asked, obviously annoyed. He then put down his girlfriend, turned around and crossed his arms and pouted.

"I said I was sorry Barry. Pwease fowgive me!", Adorabeezle said, doing the puppy dog pout.

Barry couldn't resist this. "Okay, I forgive you.", he said, giving his girl a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Barry.", Adorabeezle said.

"No prob. But next time, please hang on longer, ok?", Barry said.

"Fine.", Adorabeezle said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly she remembered about her sister. "Nougetsia! Come on Barry! She's trapped behind the castle's shield!", she yelled to Barry, dragging him behind her.

"Geez! You didn't have to yell. I'm right here!", Barry said, sticking a finger in his ear.

"Sorry.", she said, slowing down a bit. "By the way, what happened to Bubblina anyway?", she continued to ask.

"She's fine. She's at the starting line with Oreanna, Honey and Jack. She somehow fell asleep while driving and still hasn't woken up so the others are guarding her.", Barry answered.

"Oh good. I hope that Alden guy can get my sister out of there.", Adorabeezle said.

 **With Alden...**

Alden was being accompanied by Ralph,Vanellope and Rancis to a side of the shield wall that would be safe.

"Ok, remember. While I try to get the two out, you have to destroy his remote. Clear?", Alden asked the three characters. They nodded.

Alden then twirled his balisong for about a minute for it to charge up. When it was glowing white, he stabbed it into the shield, tearing open a hole big enough for him to pass through. As soon as he stepped through, the wall started to repair itself. Alden just made it through, but not without a tiny piece of his polo getting cut.

"Wow, that was close. I'm gonna try to contact _Kuya_ while you try to destroy the remote!", Alden shouted at the group before running towards the two injured racers.

Alden ran towards the wrecked pink Ice Rocket kart and gold Velociwrapper kart. When he got to the karts, he tried to find the drivers. He found Torvald passed out in her kart. The steering wheel was pushed back toward her stomach but not enough to restrict her breathing. She had a cut on her forehead and her right arm was under a crushed piece of the passenger side door.

Alden tried to wake Torvald up. "Are you ok?", he asked, lightly nudging the golden girl.

"Oohh, my head.", Torvald said, groaning from the pain. She tried to move her right arm but found it stuck. "Please help me.", she begged.

"Okay, just stay calm. I can get you out.", Alden said as he took out his knife again and cut the door carefully and bending it upward enough, freeing her hand.

"Thank you... Alden, right?", Torvald asked, unsure of the boy's name. Alden nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?", Alden asked.

"I think so.", Torvald answered, checking if her arm is injured. However, when she moved her right arm, it causes her to flinch in pain. The bone wasn't entirely broken but there was a small fracture inside, caused buy the collision.

"Ok, don't move your arm.", Alden said. He took off his necktie and placed it around Torvald's arm and neck, forming a makeshift sling.

"Better?", he asked.

"Yeah, thanks.", Torvald replied. Once Alden was sure that Torvald was alright, they went to check on Nougetsia.

When they got over to Nougetsia's kart, they found the frozen treat racer awake but crying. They saw that her kart's front end had collapsed completely, trapping her legs in place. From the girl's crying, they could tell she was in pain. Torvald and Alden tried to calm her down.

"Ssshhh. It's ok. I'm here to help.", Alden said. Nougetsia nodded. Alden took out his knife and tried to cut through the Pink Ice Rocket's dashboard. Nougetsia looked away from the pain, and also from fear of her leg getting cut off.

After cutting out enough for her legs to fit through, Alden then lifted up the piece of dashboard. He told Torvald to pull Nougetsia out of the wreckage.

Torvald did as she was told. However, as she pulled her friend out, she noticed Nougetsia's leg twisted the wrong way. Nougetsia then looked down, screamed and continued crying again.

"Please! Help me!", the pink racer cried.

"O-ok, ok. Wait here. I know what to do.", Alden said as he ran toward the shield.

When he got to the shield, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Calhoun's communicator.

Calhoun heard this as she was shooting the cybugs. "Hello? What do you want? I'm busy here!", Calhoun yelled.

"It's me, Alden.", Alden answered.

"What do you want, maggot?", Calhoun said as she was shooting down six cybugs.

"Is Felix with you?", Alden asked.

"Why?", said Calhoun.

"We have injured racers here inside the shield. We need him and his hammer to heal them.", Alden said.

"Ok fine. We're on our way.", Calhoun answered. She shot down five more cybugs before going to find her husband.

"Felix!", she yelled, "Where are you?"

Felix came out of his hiding spot. He wasn't really much use as a fighter. "What is it honey?", he said.

"We need you over by the castle. Apparently, there are two injured racers over there.", Calhoun explained.

"Oh my land. But what about everyone else here?", Felix asked, pointing towards the other racers, and Ralph, fighting the cybugs.

"It doesn't seem like they need much help here. Do you want to leave an injured racer back there?", Calhoun asked, pointing toward the castle.

"Ok honey, let's go.", Felix said, hopping onto Calhoun's hoverboard and headed for the castle.

At the same time, Barry and Adorabeezle, inside the Bubble Blaster, were also heading toward the castle.

 **At the shield wall...**

"What are you doing here, Bubblestein?", Calhoun asked, being the first to get to the wall.

"Oh nothin', just helping my girl see her injured racer sister, while I'm shouting at a super irritated, angry, military officer that took way too long to notice the attack and letting a bunch of kids do it for her. Same old, same old. What about you?", Barry said nonchalantly.

Calhoun looked at him angrily. "Why you little, disrespectful piece of...", as Calhoun was about to bet on Barry, a voice cut them off.

"Oh good...( _pant_ ), you made it...( _pant)._ ", Alden said in between pants, obviously tired. "Mr. Felix! Can you help us?"

"Alden! What happened to Nougetsia?", Adorabeezle asked worriedly.

"She has a twisted leg. Torvald has fractured arm, I think.", Alden said.

"Oh no! Can you help her Mr. Felix? Please!", Adorabeezle begged, crying and holding onto the repairman.

"I-I'll try.", Felix responded.

"Ok then. Everyone stand back.", Alden said. He took out his knife again and tore open a hole in the wall. "Hurry Felix!"

Felix jumped through before the wall closed again. He and Alden got back to the injured racers. When they got back, Nougetsia was still crying in pain. She looked at Felix.

"Mr. Felix, please help.", she said weakly.

"Ok dear, just hold still.", Felix said. He took out his hammer and lightly tapped it onto the injured leg. After a small flash of light, and a familiar _ding,_ the leg was now in its proper position.

"Better?", Felix asked. Nougetsia checked but still felt some pain.

"It still hurts a bit. I don't think I can walk just yet.", she said.

"Wait, I know what can help. But we need to get back to Barry.", Alden said.

"Excuse me Mr. Felix, but can you fix my arm too?", Torvald interrupted.

"Yes my dear. Oops, wait a moment.", Felix said, forgetting a bit about the golden racer.

After healing Torvald's arm as well, and making sure that it healed properly this time, they made their way back to the wall.

 **Back at the wall...**

"Barry! I need you to spawn that hoverboard from chapter four. Nougetsia's leg is ok now but she says it still hurts."Alden said.

"Ok", Barry said. He spawned the board from bit. Alden twirled his knife to charge it again, this time hoping that the hole will stay open a bit longer.

"Ok, Felix, jump through the hole. As soon as Felix jumps, toss me the board.", Alden told them.

The two nodded. As soon as the wall opened, Felix jumped and Barry threw the hoverboard.

"Got it!", Alden said as he made his way back to the racers.

"Wow. He sure does a lot of running in this chapter.", Barry commented.

"You have no idea!", Alden shouted from the distance.

When Alden got Nougetsia to sit down on the hoverboard, he, Nougetsia and Torvald made their way to the castle.

 **At the Castle...**

As the trio entered the castle, they found no guards around. They made their way to the throne room.

"Ok, where is the Code Vault?", Alden asked.

"This way.", Torvald said. They opened the curtain behind the throne to reveal a passage with white and blue tubes. As they made their way further in, they found a tied up Sour Bill.

Alden cut the ropes with his knife.

"Bill, do you know where are the controls for the shield?", he asked.

The sour ball pointed to a white panel beside the vault door. The racers deactivated the shield.

"I hope that worked.", Alden said.

 **Outside the Castle...**

The racers saw the shield slowly disappearing. The Virus Candy noticed this as well.

"What? No!", he yelled. He pulled out the remote again but it was shot and destroyed. He looked around to see who shot it. He saw Barry Bubblestein with a Megaman Buster Gun on his arm.

"Good thing I had an extra one.", Barry said.

"You BRATS! You will not deny me this Game!", King Candy yelled. He slowly transformed into his Cybrid form.

"Oh no!", the Core Four shouted...

"Now this is Gonna be fun!", Cybrid Candy exclaimed.

to be continued...

please comment and review


	17. BEAT THE KING

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Wreck It Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

Alden,Nougetsia and Torvald had just successfully turned off the shield trapping them in the castle. A furious King Candy then turned into his Cybrid form and is trying to destroy them all.

("Wow, such a short summary for a two thousand word chapter. Does it mean that it was unnecessary?", a voice said.)

( _I pressed the shock button again.)_

(Ow! What was that for? I didn't say anything!", Barry said.)

("Oops! Wait, if it wasn't you, then who said that my last chapter was unnecessarily long?", I said.)

( _Alden raises his hand._ "Sorry _Kuya")_

("Ok, let's just get on with the chapter. I hope you like fight scenes.")

 **Presently...**

As Virus Candy turned into Cybrid Candy, the racers, and Core Four, gasped.

"Now do you think you can defeat me?", the Cybrid taunted.

"Well, to quote Obama, YES WE CAN!", Barry yelled, shooting his Mega Blaster...

("By the way Barry, I'm gonna be referring to your gun as Mega Blaster now instead of Megaman Buster Gun. It's just way too long to type and be... Catchy... when calling out the weapon. Ok?")

("Whatever, just don't shock me again", Barry said.)

The Blaster hit Cybrid Candy in the face, but it only made him angrier. He then lunged at the blue racer.

"Whoops! You missed me!", Barry taunted before running into his kart.

Once in his kart, Barry called Adorabeezle. "Hey Dora, can you make an ice ramp for me. I'm gonna ram him!", Barry said.

Back on the field, Adorabeezle was using her freeze gun to make a large ice ramp to launch the Bubble Blaster at the Cybrid.

Vanellope saw this. "C'mon! We gotta help distract that thing.", she told the other racers. They nodded. The little racers charged at the beast.

Sticky used her web shooters to spray the Cybrid's legs, trapping him. Swizzle then used his unicorn pop bat to disable the legs. Behind the Cybrid, Rancis and Gloyd were standing in a nearby tree shooting at the King's eyes. This did cause the monster to groan in pain, but not enough to blind him. They then switched to their acid bullets. This time, it blinded him.

On the ground, Vanellope was using her katanas to try to disable the left legs. One leg collapsed. She tried to do the same to another leg but this one stayed standing. She then put her swords together, causing electricity to surge between them, and stabbed it into the leg. It then causes the leg to collapse as well.

 **Back with Adorabeezle...**

The frozen racer had just finished the ice ramp. She then called out to Barry.

"Your good to go Barry. What are you doing?", she suddenly asked. Barry was playing Candy Crush on BIT.

"Sorry! It just took a bit too long, hehe.", Barry said, trying to apologize.

"JUST RAM THAT THING ALREADY!", Adorabeezle yelled. Barry nodded.

He drove the Bubble Blaster to the edge of the cliff again. He aligned it so it would hit the ramp perfectly. He revved the engine, let go of the brake and zoomed off at top speed.

"Hey Barry, why didn't you just use the Chaos Emeralds again like last time?", BIT asked as Barry was nearing the ramp.

"Hey, I'm not really the hero here. Do you want me to let go of the wheel so we can crash?", Barry asked BIT sarcastically.

"Okay, okay! Don't let go of the wheel! Please!", BIT begged, a slight panicking tone in his voice.

"Hehe, thought so.", Barry said coolly.

As the Bubble Blaster was nearing the start of the ice ramp, Barry switched it to Rolling mode to get better speed. As he made the jump, he went soaring through the air. He hits Cybrid Candy's head, causing the monster to fall unconscious. The kart landed fifty feet away, bouncing along the way.

"Ow, ow, ow!", Barry said as he bounced along in his kart. Once the kart stopped, Barry stepped out, obviously dizzy.

"Woah, wait moment.", Barry said before throwing up. "Huh? I didn't have pizza." After another vomit he stood up, summoned a communicator and called Alden.

 **With Alden...**

"Hello?", Alden said in a Mr. Bean voice...again.

"Alden?", Barry asked.

"Hey Barry! Did the shield disappear?", Alden asked.

"Yeah, it did.", Barry confirmed. "And we took Candy down! He's unconscious.", he added.

Alden saw something wrong with this. "No way it can be that easy. The lava from Diet Cola Mountain did more damage than that.", Alden stated.

 **With Barry...**

"Really, we took him down. There's no way he can...", Barry was interrupted by a loud noise.

"Ow, my head! Who threw that gumball at me?", Cybrid Candy yelled angrily.

"No way! He's up!", Barry yelled.

"Ha! Told you!", Alden said over the communicator.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me. Now get over here!", Barry yelled before shutting off the device.

 **With Alden...again...**

"What happened?", Nougetsia asked.

"They thought they beat King Candy, but now his back in his Cybrid form and is fighting them again.", Alden answered.

"Oh no! H-how are we gonna beat him now?", Torvald asked.

"Wait a moment.", Alden said. He dialed the number to contact Paolo again.

"Alden, ano nangyari?", I asked. _(Alden, what happened?)_

"King Candy is back in his Cybrid form and the others can't beat him. He also commands a whole army of cybugs and half of them are double in size and armor.", Alden said.

"Ok, wait a minute.", I said. I typed a code into my computer. "Okay, I got a copy of the code for the update I made. I need to scan the games full code."! I said. "Where are you now?"

"Infront of the Code Vault door.", Alden said.

"Perfect. Now scan the Code.", I ordered.

"But the Vault is closed.", Alden answered.

"That's ok. As long as it's close to the code, I can scan and copy it.", I said. Alden nodded. He then faced his hat toward the door and I scanned it.

"Ok, got it. The anti-virus is almost done. Now you have to get to Vanellope.", I said.

"But why?", Alden asked.

"Because she's a primary character in this game, and her code is necessary to get the anti-virus to you.", I said.

Alden nodded. "I need this back, ok Nougetsia?", he asked, trying to borrow the hoverboard. The pink ice racer nodded. Once they got her off gently, he took the hoverboard, got on and went through the castle, down the path and onto the battlefield.

 **At the battlefield...**

"Tch. I knew that this form would be too troublesome to use anymore.", Virus Candy huffed. "Give me a moment, brats.", he said to the racers.

The Virus Candy stood up. He pulled his legs out of the marshmallow web from Sticky, recovered his vision from the acid bullets from Rancis and Gloyd, and recovered his injured legs from Vanellope and Swizzle's attacks as well.

He then glowed red and shrank down to the same height as Calhoun. His Cybrid armor turned into armor for this new form. His new form looked like a thinner and sleeker version of the Heroes Duty armor similar to Calhoun's own. He had purple chest armor, white pauldrons with holes similar to his lace collar design, purple clawed hands with green tips, purple and gold striped pants, and a golden helmet with two spikes designed on the chin pointing upwards and four gold spikes resembling four insect legs on his back.

Inside the helmet, a red glow was starting to die down. When the glow disappeared, it showed King Candy's face inside. It was still the same as his Virus face, with a white face with purple markings.

"Ah! That's better.", Virus Candy said, admiring his new form.

"Now, shall we?", he asked, taunting the avatars. He then took a fighting stance similar to Wolverine. He launched himself forward and clawed at Vanellope. His speed and power had been increased.

Vanellope glitched out of the way, but not without getting a scratch on her face.

"This feels much better, doesn't it glitch.", Candy said to Vanellope.

The racer was on the ground from shock. She got up and tried to swipe at the Virus with her katanas but he merely grabbed the blades and threw her aside.

"Your turn!", Candy yelled at the other racers.

Barry saw the attack. He was a bit too stunned to move. Once he calmed down enough, he spawned the Halo Blade again and did a spin dash. As he was headed for Virus Candy, he jumped up and slashed at the Virus.

The Virus saw this and tried to claw at him but the blade managed to cut his arm a little. Candy smiled as the boy landed on the ground.

"You know, I never really liked you. But you do have a good fight in you. I guess it would fit your title of being the most powerful oc.", he said as he looked down on the gumball racer.

"Thanks", Barry said.

"But not good enough!", Candy exclaimed as he kicked Barry away.

"Barry! Why you...", Jerry yelled. He shot the Phosphora Bow arrows at Virus Candy. A few managed to hit his back and caused him to stiffen.

Seeing this, Ron charged at Candy with his sais, also striking his back.

"Oh, it's just you two. After Barry, you are half decent fighters. But do you think you can damage me?", Virus Candy said. The insect legs on his back extended into what appeared to be tentacles. He used these to strike at the two fighters as he pulled the arrows and sais from his back. He then threw the weapons back at their owners, who managed to dodge before picking them back up again.

Then someone shot at his face. "Over here you rotten piece of malware!", Calhoun shouted. She was above the field on her hoverboard, continuing her shootout on the Virus.

King Candy fell from the impact of the blaster bolts.

"Ok, that's how you wanna play.", Candy taunted. " Try this on!", he yelled. He raised his arms again. The cybugs came to him. "Get the soldier!", he commanded, suddenly a horde of cybugs started coming at Calhoun. She set her blaster to auto and shot all of the bugs, without a single injury.

"Get her and the racers too.",Candy commanded. Another swarm came at Calhoun but this time, the bugs after her were the armored bugs. It now took longer to shoot them down. She also had to worry about the racers.

On the ground, the racers were working together to keep the cybugs at bay and attack Virus Candy.

Rancis was shooting down cybugs with his acid bullet filled .44 Magnum while running around the battlefield, hoping not to get eaten. Gloyd, on the other hand, was shooting at Candy from another tree. He shot two bullets and moves to another tree or branch while reloading his acid bullets.

Candlehead was shooting her flamethrower at some cybugs while doing rocket jumps. Sticky was in a nearby tree and shooting her mallow web at some cybugs so they would get stuck to the ground for someone to shoot them. She also shot some flying bugs, causing them to crash.

Nearby, Adorabeezle was doing the same with her freeze gun. She got close to Candlehead. "Hey Candles.", she said, "Let's try blasting them together." Candlehead nodded. They shot the next bug they saw with both guns. The fire and ice caused a chain reaction, creating an explosion that also knocked down some nearby bugs.

Taffyta was on the other side of the field, swinging her fan around, creating strong wind gusts toward Swizzle. Swizzle then hit the oncoming cybugs like they were baseballs. "Batter up!", he said.

Near them were the mint cousins. Minty was punching cybugs with her guantlets while Sakura was slicing through their heads and necks with her tessen fan blades. Suddenly, all the cybugs flew upward and tried to attack them all at once in one strike. The cousins knew what to do. Minty launched her rocket fists and Sakura threw her tessen blades as hard as she can. The weapons took all the bugs out at once.

"Seriously! Who thought that was a good strategy?", Minty asked. Sakura just shrugged.

With Crumbelina, she was using her rapier to slice through cybugs as well. An armored cybug appeared infront of her and tried to bite her. She dodged and used the lightsaber function to cut off its head. "Off with your head!", she yelled.

Near her, Ron looked at her in awe. "Wow! I never knew you could fight like that.", Ron told her as she walked up to him.

"You don't know everything about me, yet.", she said as they both charged toward another armored cybug.

Snowanna was using her guitar to blast soundwaves at the cybugs. Most of them exploded but the armored cybugs stayed strong. She then used her guitar like a broomstick and tried to fly away, with the massive bugs behind her. They followed her. She turned around and shot another soundwave at the beasts. The impact of sound caused their wings to tear apart and they crashed before disappearing.

 **Back at the Starting line...**

"( _Moan)_ , My head!", Jack said as he woke up.

"Don't be so loud!", Bubblina groaned as she woke up as well.

"Jack, Bubblina! Your okay!", Honey shrieked, hugging her friends.

"What happened?", Jack asked.

"You over did it with the GOD MODE, Jack. And you Bubblina, fell asleep while driving. Barry was so worried about you.", Oreanna said.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud explosion, followed by a few more. They looked up toward the castle. They were horrified to see the the sky had turned green and cybugs were flying around everywhere.

"Oh no! We're too late.", Jack said.

"No we're not.", Oreanna said as she climbed into the Cream Getaway.

"What are you doing Oreanna?", Honey asked.

"I'm gonna try to help my sister!", she yelled before driving away.

"Oreanna wait!...", Honey yelled, but it was too late. She was too far away.

Jack stood up. "Maybe I can help.", he said.

"How?", Bubblina asked.

"Honey, do you want to help your friends? Do you want to save the game?", he asked. Honey nodded. "Then give me your bees.", Jack ordered.

"What? Why?", Honey asked.

"Because it's the only way to help them.", Jack said. Honey thought about it and nodded.

"Don't worry Omega Bees.", she told her bees before handing them over to Jack.

Jack had the bees on the ground. He used his GOD MODE to alter the bees' codes. When he was done, he gave the bees back to Honey to test out the new power.

The Omega Bees now had the power to multiply into a hundred more bees each. They also had the power to communicate over long distances with each other and Honey, and carry several people by forming into a platform and other solid structures.

"Okay, let's go help our friends!", Honey said excitedly.

"But what about Bubblina. What if she falls asleep again? Who's gonna protect her?", Jack asked.

Honey snapped her fingers. Some of the Omega Bees multiplied and hovered around Bubblina.

"There, now she's protected. Bubblina, can you also watch out if any of the cybugs make it here? My bees can contact me.", Honey requested from her friend. Bubblina nooded. "Yes, I will call you if anything comes near."

With a nod, Honey got into the HoneyMobile, with her Omega Bees and Jack following close behind.

 **Back at the battlefield...**

Alden had just gotten to the battlefield. He saw that the Virus was no longer in Cybrid mode but in a form similar to a Hero's Duty soldier, albeit smaller and faster. He tried to look around for Vanellope. When he found her, she was on the ground. He made his way to her. On the way, he also saw Ralph, Rancis, Calhoun and Felix coming over to the injured girl.

"Vanellope!", Ralph exclaimed. He picked her up gently. "Felix, can you fix her?", he asked.

Felix nodded. He took out his hammer and tapped Vanellope. After a flash and _ding_ , she was all better.

"Vanellope!", this time Rancis exclaimed and hugged her. Vanellope blushed at this.

"Hey Flugs. You can let go now.", the president told her boyfriend. After Rancis let go, she asked what was happening.

"That Virus called out more cybugs. I can't even get close to him with my blaster.", Calhoun said angrily.

"How are we supposed to beat him then. There's also the matter of all these cybugs.", Felix said.

"I have a plan.", Alden said. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it kid?", Ralph asked.

"Okay, _Kuya_ told me he has an anti-virus ready for the cybug. I need some time to get it to me. He says that I can get it by scanning Vanellope. I also need Ralph and Calhoun to start another Diet Cola eruption. That should help lessen the cybugs, for a while.", Alden said. Vanellope was shocked and confused.

"Why do ya need me?", she asked.

"Because since your code is an important part of the game, I can access it using a copy of your code.", Alden explained.

"Ok fine. What do I have to do?", she asked, reluctantly agreeing.

"Stand still and put your arms up.", Alden said.

Vanellope did what she was told. "Hehe... That tickles!", she giggled as the laser scanned her.

Suddenly, the Thriller song was heard again. Alden pressed the pin on his hat.

" _Kuya,_ did you get it?", Alden asked me.

"Yes but there's only a small chance of the anti-virus working. The virus is way too strong now.", I said.

"Well, how do we make it stronger?", Alden asked.

"Do you have the number of all the racers?", I asked.

"Yes. Why?", Alden asked.

"I need you to call Barry and Jack. Their summoning and spawning powers should help make it stronger.", I said before hanging up.

Alden dialed Barry and Jack. "Guys, we need you to help with the anti-virus. Get here quick!"

Barry heard this and went through eight cybugs with the Mega Blaster. He met up with Alden.

"Whatch need?", he asked.

"We need to wait for Jack.", Rancis said.

"Oh there you are!", Virus Candy said as he made his way to the group. Barry, Rancis and Calhoun tried to shoot at him, but in only slowed him down. Ralph tried to charge at him but Candy used a tentacle to swat Ralph away.

"Now that your all powerless, no one can stand in my way of taking control of this game and eventually the arcade. Not even that warthog can beat me! Hahaha...aaahhh!", Candy screamed as his face was attacked by bees.

The characters were confused. Then they suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Get away from our friends!", the voice shouted. It was Honey.

"I don't recall you being a racer here.", Virus Candy said as he merely swatted the bees away. He slowly made his way over to Honey. He glared at her menacingly. "Oh wait! I remember you now. You're that pathetic little shut in!", Candy taunted happily.

"Not anymore!", Honey said with fire in her eyes. She commanded the bees to multiply. The bees did and formed a platform and lifted her in the air. She commanded the bees to dive bomb their stingers at Virus Candy.

"Not this time!", Candy shouted. He jumped up and used the insect legs to form a type of spinning shield. His jump was headed for Honey. He clawed at the yellow racer, causing her to fall.

As Honey was falling, she was caught by Oreanna.

"Thank you.", Honey said to her friend. Oreanna nodded.

"Wait? You're that girl who helped the glitch make a kart. How dare you help a mistake against my order!", Virus candy shouted as he made his way to the Oreo racer. As he got close, he clawed at her. Oreanna used her ghosting to dodge. Candy tried to use a tentacle to grab at her and this time, it worked. He then threw her away toward Vanellope.

"Oreanna!", Vanellope yelled as she tried to catch her sister but was knocked back.

"Vanellope?", Oreanna said. "Look out!", she yelled as she ghosted them both. Virus Candy was about to swing his four tentacles at them when suddenly...

"Aaahhh!", Jack yelled, cutting off two of the left tentacles with his peppermint katana, the pain causing Virus Candy to miss the other two.

"Jack!", the group yelled happily as Jack landed in a ninja pose.

"Missed me?", he looked back at the group.

"I thought that upgrading the weapons made you weak.", Oreanna said.

"Well, Felix's hammer made me better.", Jack answered.

"I think the update helped to.", Alden added.

"Yeah, thanks for that.", Jack thanked Alden, shaking his hand.

"By the way, we need you to help us beat this bug.", Alden said, gesturing to himself, Barry and Vanellope. Jack nodded.

"Okay, me and the other racers will keep Virus Candy busy.", Oreanna said. "Alden dialed his phone and called the other racers, who were just about done with the cybugs attacking them.

"Guys, we need you to distract Candy so I can use the anti-virus.", he said. All the racers heard this and made their way toward Candy, weapons at the ready.

"Wreck it and I will go over Diet Cola Mountain and cause another explosion.", Calhoun said.

"Wait", Barry said as he typed in a code into BIT. He spawned another hoverboard but this one being the same as Calhoun's cruiser.

"Where'd you get that?", Calhoun asked.

"I can spawn any video game weapons, remember?", he asked the sergeant, looking smug.

"Whatever, just get on Wreck It!", Calhoun ordered. Ralph got on and they flew toward the Mountain.

As they flew away, Virus Candy started to get up.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. I WILL HAVE THIS GAME!", he shouted. He charged at the racers, and Felix, but was cut short by a stinging in his back.

"No you won't.", Jerry said, launching another arrow into the Virus's back

TO BE CONTINUED...

PLEASE Comment AND REVIEW


	18. UPGRADED

Thanks again to the users who let me use heir oc's for my story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK IT RALPH OR THE OC'SEXCEPT FOR ALDEN MONDE.**

 **Previously...**

King Candy had grown tired of using his Cybrid form. So he decides to use a smaller, better form. He changes into a mix of his Cybrid form and that of a Heroes Duty armor.

As he was about to attack an injured Vanellope, he was attacked by Honey Potts and her upgraded Omega Bees and Jack Trader. While this was going on, Oreanna had saved Vanellope from being struck but not without getting herself hurt.

As Jack attacked the new Virus Candy, he managed to weaken him enough to buy them time to assemble the anti-virus.

However, as Virus Candy was about to attack them again, he was suddenly shot in the back by an arrow from Jerry Berry.

 **Presently...**

Jerry had just shot a Phosphora arrow into Virus Candy's back. The Virus hissed in pain.

"Why you little...", was all the virus could say before feeling the glass of his helmet cracking. "Who did that?!", he yelled.

Up in a tree, Gloyd was reloading his shotgun with another acid bullet. He reloaded, took aim and fired before moving to another tree.

As Virus Candy was looking up at Gloyd, he was suddenly hit in the back, causing him to fall forward into the ground. While on the ground, he turned around to face his attacker. It was Swizzle with his bat!

Candy stood back up and tried to lunge at the unicorn pop boy when suddenly, he was hit by a fireball. He turned to the left to see that Candlehead had shot him with her flamethrower. Virus Candy was getting angry now!

 **With Alden...**

"Ok, we just put or hands together. If you hear a buzzing sound it's my _Kuya_ calling. If you hear a high pitched sound like gas escaping, then someone farted.", Alden chuckled at his own joke. "Let's do this!", he said as the four of them put their hands together.

As the racers placed their hands above each other, they felt a surge of electricity. After a few moments, they calmed down a bit. They looked at each other and saw that they were glowing white. After about a minute, they heard the Thriller song come on. Alden answered it.

"Alden, I got the codes!", I said, a bit excited.

"Good, how long before it's done?", Alden asked.

"Give me a minute. Meanwhile, go search for a good transformation song.", I told Alden before logging off.

Alden searched his playlist. The Skrillex song had finished ten minutes ago and it was currently playing Kung Fu Fighting Remix by Fatboy Slim. He was looking through his songs and tried to make a few selections. Off course, the Bluetooth was still connecting his phone to the speakers on the Cloud9. A few songs he selected included:

 _Pokemon theme,_

 _"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was,_

 _to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause..._

 _Pokemon! (Gotta catch them all) it's you and me,_

 _I know it's my destiny._

 _Pokemon, oh, your my best friend,_

 _In a world we must defend..."_

"Nope.", Alden said. He tried another one

 _Never Say Never_

 _"See I never thought that I could walk through fire,_

 _I never thought that I could take the burn,_

 _I never thought that I could take it higher,_

 _Until I reached the point of no return_

 _And there's just no turning back,_

 _When your heart's under attack,_

 _gonna give everything I have,_

 _It's my destiny._

 _I will never say never,_

 _I will fight until forever,_

 _And if you knock me down ,_

 _I will not stay on the ground ,_

 _Pick it up pick it up pick it up pick it up up up up ,_

 _And never say never..."_

"Maybe this could work? What do you think?", Alden asked.

"NO!", all the racers, and Virus Candy, who was now fighting Ron and Crumbelina, yelled.

"Hey! What do you have against Bieber?", Alden asked.

"HE DRIVES A LEOPARD PRINT AUDI! HE RUINED IT!", everyone shouted.

"And he broke up with Selena Gomez. She was so hot.", Barry added.

"Hey!", Adorabeezle shouted angrily.

"Oops. Sorry babe.", Barry apologized.

"Ouch, okay. How about this one.", Alden said as he scrolled to another song. He ended up opening this song.

 _Wannabe_

 _" i'll tell you what I want, what I really really want ,_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

 _I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

 _If you want to be my lover ,_ _You got to get with my friends ,_

 _Make it last forever friendship never ends ,_

 _If you want to be my lover, you have got to give ,_

 _Taking is too easy that's the way it is ."_

"Oops! How did that get in there?", Alden asked and luaghed nervously, trying to stop the song. The other racers just had a -_- expression on their faces.

"Ok, I got it!", Alden exclaimed.

 _Another part of me_

Alden hears the alert. He presses the almond pin again.

"Alden, it's ready. It should arrive in a few seconds.", I said.

 _(Beat starts)_

"Alden, get ready!", I yelled. Alden started glowing white and blue.

 _"We're taking over,_ _we have the truth,_

 _this is the mission, to see it through."_

Alden is lifted into the air. The glowing was getting duller and his attire is changing.

" _Don't point your finger, not dangerous,_

 _this is our planet, you're one of us."_

The glow was forming a black jacket around Alden. This jacket reached to his feet. It looked similar to the jacket worn by Neo in Matrix Reloaded but it was open.

 _"We're sending out, a major love,_

 _and this is our, message to you (message to you)"_

A dark brown cane was forming on the back of the jacket. The handle had an L shape.

 _"the planets are lining up, we're bringing brighter days,_

 _they're all in line, waiting for you."_

Alden's sunglasses changed from silver to black. Behind the glasses, his eyes were visible and were glowing white.

 _"Can't you see?_

 _You're just another part of me. Heee heee!"_

Alden was back down on the ground. As he landed, his eyes turned back to normal. He looked around and saw what his 'upgrade' added. He felt his new power surging through his code.

"Are you ok Alden?", Vanellope spoke up.

"Yeah. I think I can beat him now.", Alden said confidently. He made his way to Virus Candy.

 **With Virus Candy...**

Candy was now clawing at Adorabeezle, Gloyd and Taffyta, who were trying to damage the virus but with no such luck, while also using his remaining tentacles to fight Ron, Crumbelina and the Mint Cousins. Jerry was now on the ground. His arrows did some damage to the Virus's left arm but he also broke the Phosphora Bow in the process before getting knocked out. Honey was using her Omega Bees to shield both them and an injured Sticky and Candlehead. Both of their weapons were destroyed by the former King turned Virus.

As Alden made his way over to the Virus, he saw the damage to the area and to the injured racers. He was really getting mad now. "How dare the piece of malicious code ruin so many lives for over thirty years and still think that it deserves a game to inhabit, let alone rule.", he thought to himself.

"HEY VIRUS!", he yelled. Virus Candy looked at him and smirked. "Let's dance!", he said coolly. He pulled out his balisong and did another rollover trick.

" Do you seriously think you can beat me with a knife?", Virus Candy taunted the choco almond racer.

Alden threw his knife at Candy's head. It hit the crack in the helmet made earlier by Gloyd's acid bullet. The knife pierced through and managed to cut Virus Candy's forehead, causing blood to drip on his face, making him look more terrifying. Alden then stuck out his hand and the knife pulled itself out of the now badly damaged helmet and returned back to his hand.

"How did you?...", was what Candy said before seeing the knife being thrown at him again. This time, he dodged it. The knife missed and went off into the distance.

"Nice try kid, but it will take more than a trick like that to kill me.", Virus Candy chuckled.

Alden stuck his hand out again. "Wait for it.", he said. The Virus was confused. He turned around and saw the knife coming back his way. He tried to dodge but the knife ended up going through and cutting off another tentacle leg.

The Virus hissed in pain.

"Come on Virus, stop this and you won't get hurt anymore. I'll even try to find a place for you.", Alden said, trying to convince Candy.

"NEVER!", he shouted angrily, getting back up. He used his remaining strength and last tentacle to run away so he could recover. Alden snapped his fingers, disappeared and reappeared infront of Virus Candy.

"How did you?", Candy asked.

"Please, just stop.", Alden suggested, twirling the knife before putting it back in his belt pouch.

"Aaahhh!", Candy yelled, charging at Alden. He merely disappeared and got behind the Virus.

"Ok, you made me do this.", he said. He held his cane and struck the Virus on his right leg.

The Virus collapsed a bit but got back up. He tried to claw at the racer but Alden used the cane to block Candy's claws. He tried to hit Candy again but Candy caught the cane. Alden saw this coming, he twisted the cane a bit and pulled. The handle started to come off the cane to reveal a golden sword blade. He used the sword to cut off the Virus's left arm. As the arm fell off, the cane fell as well. Alden came over and picked up the cane.

Virus Candy yelled in pain again. He used the tentacle to hit Alden when his back was turned. It worked. Alden was knocked back to the ground with a sharp stinging in his back.

"You might be able to stop me. But can you stop my army?", Virus Candy asked. He raised his right arm and commanded the cybugs. "Go to the exit of the game and get to Game Central Station!", Virus Candy yelled.

The racers and Felix saw this. Barry called Calhoun again.

"Hey sarge, how's it going with the volcano?", the bubblegum racer asked.

"Wreck it already cracked the top. We just need to set the explosives.", Calhoun answered on the other side of the line.

"Hurry up! They're about to get to the exit of the game!", Barry said in a panic.

"Keep your shorts on bubblebrain. You'll know when we're done.", Calhoun said before shouting off her communicator.

She faced toward Ralph, who was setting up the last bundle of explosives in the middle of the crater, and yelled.

"Hurry up junkpile! Unless you want me to make you gameover along with these beasts.", she said with a smirk. Ralph just rolled his eyes. He placed the last explosive and got on his hoverboard. Once they were both clear, Calhoun pressed the remote ignition.

The volcano exploded, showering the area with a bright tower of light and hot lava cola. The cybugs see this and the regular cybugs get closer. They end up flying into the hot diet cola and and are vaporized instantly. However, the larger armored cybugs kept going toward the exit.

"We gotta stop those bugs!", Vanellope yelled. She picked up her katanas and glitched to the CandyKart and headed over to the exit. All the other racers, even those injured, picked up their weapons and got into their karts as well.

 **Near the exit...**

Bubblina was still at the starting line with the Omega Bees. They see the large cybugs flying overhead. Bubblina was shocked. She tried to hide behind Swizzle's audience stand, so did the bees. She talked to the bees.

"Oh no, the bugs are here. Can you contact Honey and tell her?", she asked. The Omega Bees nodded and sent the signal.

 **With Honey...**

Honey and her Omega Bees were still protecting Jerry, Candlehead and Sticky. She noticed her bees buzzing louder. She then felt a signal in her ear.

"Hello? Omega Bees, is that you? What happened? Is Bubblina alright?", she asked.

The bees responded. "The cybugs are getting closer to the exit. We just saw them fly over us. Good thing we and Bubblina weren't seen by those things."

Once Jerry heard Bubblina's name, he got back up and quickly ran over to the Gummy Glider.

"Where are you going Jerry?!", Honey shouted, seeing Jerry get into his kart.

"To save Bubbles!", he yelled before driving away.

 **With Alden...**

"Make your choice, hero. Me or your friends?", Virus Candy taunted, getting up and recovering a bit from his injuries.

Alden looked back and forth between the Virus and the game's landscape. Should he stay and fight and risk the cybugs getting loose, or should he risk letting Virus Candy go so he can save his friends? Decisions,decisions.

"Ok, I give.", Alden said. He sheathed his new swordcane, placed it on his back and made his way back to the Cloud9.

"Excellent.", Candy grinned to himself. He slowly made his way to the Castle.

As Alden was getting into the Cloud9, he looked back at the former King and noticed him making his way back to the Castle. He just shrugged and drove to the entrance, hoping to help the racers before it's too late.

to be continued...

please comment and review. Sorry if so short.


	19. THE BOSS

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph, the oc's, except Alden Monde, or any songs previously mentioned.**

 **Previously...**

Paolo had just sent the anti-virus in the form of an upgrade to Alden Monde. While he was getting the upgrade, Virus Candy attacked all the other racers.

After finishing the upgrade, Alden faced the Virus. After nearly getting beaten, Candy sent his remaining armored cybugs to reach the game's exit and invade Game Central Station.

 **Presently...**

Alden got into his kart, the Cloud9, leaving an injured Candy so he can save his friends.

Virus Candy, on the other hand, was making his way to the Castle. As he entered the front doors, Nougetsia and Torvald heard him.

"Soon we will be the rulers of not just this childish game, but of all the games in this arcade!", Virus Candy said to no one. "And once we are able to spawn enough of your darling cybugs, we can infest the Games in other system too. I think it's called the Internet.", he added.

The two racers peeked around the corner to find out who the Virus was talking to, but found only a badly injured golden armored former King and no one else.

"Who is he talking to?", Torvald asked, only to have her mouth covered by Nougetsia.

"Ssshhh!", Nougetsia whispered, "Do you want us to get caught?"

While the two were trying to keep quiet, emphasis on 'trying', Candy heard them and came around the corner. When he did, he only found an unconscious Sour Bill on top of an oddly placed and lumpy red blanket.

The Virus just shrugged it off and went to the Code Room's door. He then used his remaining right arm and claws to try and break into the Vault. Torvald saw this and took out her IPhone. She texted the other racers about what Candy is trying to do, hoping that someone might get the message before it was too late.

 **With the racers...**

The racers, who are still able to fight, were on their way to Rainbow Bridge. All except Jerry, who was heading for the starting line at Royal Raceway to save Bubblina from the cybugs.

Once the racers assembled at the Bridge, they saw that the armored cybugs were ahead of them. Taffyta was the first to speak up.

"Oh No! We're too late!", she said. The cybugs were already halfway up the bridge.

"No we're not!", Vanellope yelled as she attacked a cybug with her katanas. Her swords managed to cut off the cybugs left legs, causing it to fall to the ground in pain. "What are you waiting for? An invite? Help me!", she yelled. The racers nodded.

The racers charged at the cybugs at the bottom of the bridge.

Rancis loaded his .44 Magnum with acid bullets and started shooting. Gloyd did the same with his shotgun. The two gunners went to opposite sides of the bridge, shooting at the cybugs at the edge. A few of them fell instantly.

"Yaaahhh! Take THAT!", Swizzle yelled as he ran up the bridge, swinging his bat around, knocking cybugs over the edge. As the cybugs fell, Rancis and Gloyd shot at them from both sides.

Vanellope glitched her way over to Taffyta and Snowanna. "Guys, I have an idea! I'm going to glitch you two to the top of the bridge then you blast them. We can take out more cybugs that way.", Vanellope said. The pink and rainbow racers were unsure.

"Are you sure about this Vanellope?", Snowanna asked.

"Yeah! How are we sure that you would let us get killed?", Taffyta said arrogantly.

Vanellope glared angrily at Taffyta. How could she still think that after all these years that she had been forgiven, she still thinks less of Vanellope than her? After all the times she had been helped out, she was still second rate? After all the times they had faced through all the different villains that tried to continue trying to rule their game, she was still worthless? Vanellope was really angry now. She thought about what might have happened if she continued with her plan to execute them. But as she thought about this possibility, she realized that she wouldn't be any better than King Candy was to her. This thought caused her to rethink about everything they had been through. This calmed her down a bit. Vanellope then spoke up.

"Seriously? You still don't trust me?", she asked, sounding offended.

"Um-yeah!", Taffyta said bluntly, popping another lollipop into her mouth.

"Ok. I'll give you three reasons Muttonfudge.", Vanellope said to the pink racer, a bit of anger obvious in her voice. "First, if you don't, then I will let the cybugs eat you. Sarge told me that cybugs eat anything and anyone. If you get eaten, you don't regenerate. Second, if you don't do as I say, I will take away all of your racing trophies and the Pink Lightning. Third, if you don't help us save the game, we will be unplugged and your gonna have to live in Game Central Station as a homeless girl for the remainder of the arcade."

Taffyta was shocked. Did Vanellope just threaten her? What will happen to all of her stuff? Will she end up homeless? As Taffyta weighed her options, she also noticed something about what Vanellope said.

 _"You still don't trust me?"_

Was this what Vanellope thought? Did she really act this way to her friend, or what Taffyta considered a friend. She was always used to acting this way to every racer. No one really answered to her and just obeyed what she said, probably in fear of her.

As this thought was added to Taffyta's mind, she made the decision.

"Okay, I guess I don't really have much of a choice here.", Taffyta said.

"Good. C'mon.", Vanellope said, holding out her hands. The two racers grabbed her arms and Vanellope glitched them to the top of the bridge.

Once on top, Taffyta and Snowanna stood next to each other and let loose. Snowanna strummed her guitar continuously while Taffyta was swinging her battle fan in a wide arc from side to side. The two caused a blast of wind and sound so powerful that most of the cybugs were blown off the bridge. Unfortunately, this also blew Swizzle, who was still swinging his bat at the cybugs, away.

"Sorry Swizz.", Snowanna said. All she heard was a scream getting further away. "How far do you think he went?", she added. Taffyta just rolled her eyes. "Shut up and stay focused!" She said, a bit irritated. The snow cone racer simply nodded and kept shooting soundwaves.

Down below, Barry had just arrived as well as Jack.

"Woah! So much cybugs! I hope I got enough weapons.", Barry said, staring in awe as the whole cybug army was flying around them. Jack snapped his fingers infront of Barry's face, trying to get the blue bubblegum racer's attention.

"Focus Barry! Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna fight some bugs?", Jack asked.

"Fight bugs! Fight bugs!", Barry said excitedly, jumping around like a kid in a candy store.

("Technically, this game is a candy store.", Barry said, interrupting the story.)

(I press the shock button...again.)

("Ok fine, back to the fight.", Barry said)

Barry spawned his Mega Blaster again and shot the cybugs that fell from the bridge. Jack, on the other hand, took out his peppermint katana and started slashing at the cybugs as he used his speed to run up the bridge.

On top of the bridge, Vanellope was doing the same as she ran down the bridge with her katanas as well.

The two racers were almost at the very middle of the bridge. One cybug was between them. As they were about to stab the cybug, it jumped up and flew away, nearly causing the two to stab each other.

"Aaahhh!", they both screamed. Luckily, they were both able to dodge in time.

"What are you doing Trader?", Vanellope shouted, still in shock from almost getting stabbed.

"Hey, I was just gonna get the cybug when you got in the way.", Jack said.

"Nu-uh! You got in _my_ way.", Vanellope retorted.

As they were arguing, the cybug was right above them and shrieked. The two heard this and looked up. They looked at each other and grinned. They got their swords ready, jumped up and sliced the massive bug from both sides. They landed gracefully as the cybug carcass fell on the ground before disappearing.

"Hmm, not bad Trader.", Vanellope complimented Jack, holding out her hand.

"Thanks, princess.", Jack said while shaking the tiny leader's hand.

The two stopped shaking as four more cybugs appeared on both sides. "Uh-oh.", they said.

Suddenly, they heard two people shouting and kart engines coming toward them. "Make way!", one of them yelled. Vanellope glitched them away in time before two karts ran over the four cybugs. The two karts looked identical except one had a red colored filling in the middle while the other one was purple. The President recognized these two karts and ran over to them.

Inside the red kart was a girl with red clothes, red hair tied into two messy pigtails and a cherry hat. The other one was the same except the red colors were replaced with purple and indigo and her hat was a blueberry rather than a cherry. It was Jubileena and Citrusella!

"Where have you guys been?", Vanellope asked. However, as she asked, a third kart came barreling at them, but this one was brown and white colored.

"Oh good, they got here already. I thought you two might have gotten in trouble.", Alden said, climbing out of the Cloud9.

"What's going on Alden, where'd you find these two?", Vanellope asked.

"Funny thing actually. I was on my way here when I heard some screaming near the racers' village. Then I saw there were some cybugs attacking a pie shaped house. I cut the cybugs and killed them. It turns out that these two were the ones screaming.", Alden said, pointing at the sisters.

"Wait, why were you in your house? Didn't you here the announcement King Candy made?", Vanellope asked the two.

The twins looked shocked. "'( _Gasp')_ King Candy's back?", Citrusella said. "How?"

"Geez. What happened to you?", Jack asked.

"Weeellll, we sorta got a bit drunk from too much rootbeer from Tappers. Hehe.", Jubileena explained, rubbing the back of her head.

"Tappers? But that was two days ago! You were supposed to be on the roster.", Vanellope said, pointing at the cherry racer.

"Since Citrusella was a bit more sober, I got her to call Snowanna to replace me on the roster. Didn't you notice?", Jubileena explained.

"No, I didn't.", Vanellope said with her head hung low in embarrassment. How could she have been so forgetful?

"Anyway, do you think you can help?", Alden interrupted.

"I think so. We both got some extra cherry bombs in our karts. I'm not sure it's enough though.", Citrusella said.

"Let me handle it.", Jack said. He took some of the cherry bombs and used his GOD MODE to make the cherry bombs instantly respawn. This way, the twins can keep driving around and toss the limitless bombs at the cybugs. "Okay, ( _pant),_ you're good to go _._ " He said, a bit tired again.

Oreanna came flying by in her ghost mode and saw this. "Jack!", she called. She floated down next to him.

"Oreanna!", Vanellope said, hugging her sister.

"Hey V, what's going on.",Oreanna asked

Alden answered. "Jack used GOD MODE again to help upgrade the cherry bombs. Everytime he upgrades something, he gets tired out. But don't worry, the update gave him a faster recovery time. He's gonna be fine in ten minutes."

"Okay, so what can I do?", Oreanna asked.

"Since he's still vulnerable right now, can you get him over to Jerry and Bubblina? They're at the Starting Line." Alden said. Oreanna nodded and turned herself and Jack in ghost forms and flew to the Starting Line.

As soon as the two left, more cybugs began climbing up the bridge. The four racers did their best to get the massive creatures away from the entrance. Alden got his sword and balisong ready. He charged at them, easily slicing through the thick armor. Vanellope did the same. More cybugs came along. The two became outnumbered.

As they were swinging their blades around, an explosion blew apart two of the cybugs. They turned around and saw Jubileena holding a cherry bomb. "Are ya gonna get out of the way or not?", she said. The two racers immediately moved away.

"C'mon sis. Let's get them!", Jubileena shouted as she and her sisters got into their karts and driving down the bridge, throwing cherry bombs at cybugs along the way. "This is fun!", Citrusella yelled. "Yeah it is!", Jubileena replied. "Whoooaaa!", the two yelled as they did donuts and kept throwing bombs.

Ron and Crumbelina were at the bottom of the bridge, fighting off the cybugs. Crumbelina used the lightsaber mode of her rapier so she could cut through the armored cybugs. Ron was using his sais to stab through the cybugs' eyes and head before moving on to another bug.

"So Crumbles...", Ron spoke as he was stabbing another cybug," when this is done, you wanna go for a cinnamon pizza?"

"Really Ron?", she said while cutting off a cybug's leg, causing it to fall in pain before stabbing it's thorax, killing it. "You wanna talk about this now?", asked the posh racer.

"Yeah? I may not get a chance to ask later.", he said, finishing off two cybugs.

"Why would you say that?", Crumbelina asked concernedly, while chopping another cybug in half.

"Well, we have been together for a long time as boyfriend and girlfriend but now, I kinda want it to be something more. And with this possibly a game-ending apocalypse, I just wanna s..." Ron was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"Enough of that , Ron.", Crumbelina said, smiling. "We're going to make it. After this is done, I might consider going on that date.", she said teasingly, winking at Ron as she walked away.

"Wow.", Ron said with a dazed look on his face. Suddenly, Barry tapped his shoulder, causing him to try and stab whoever it was behind him. Luckily, Barry dodged.

"Relax Ron! It's just Barry!", Barry said.

After calming down, Ron apologized. "Sorry dude."

"It's okay. At least you finally got that kiss.", Barry teased, poking Ron's ribs.

"Shut up.", Ron said, lightly slapping the back of Barry's head before running toward another group of cybugs.

"Hehe. OC love. Speaking of which, where's Adorabeezle?", Barry said.

"Over here!", the ice pop racer yelled, freezing two armored cybugs into ice cubes.

"Oh, there you are.", Barry said, loading the Mega Blaster again to shoot the frozen bugs.

At the foot of the bridge, Rancis and Gloyd were shooting down the cybugs.

"Hey Gloyd.", Rancis said, "I don't think we can keep shooting them down like this, there's too many.", he said while shooting down six cybugs in the head before reloading.

"Yeah, I think you might be right.", Gloyd said, shooting down two cybugs behind Rancis. Above them, a cybug was flying way too fast. "Oh no.", Gloyd said.

"What is it?", Rancis asked. Gloyd pointed up to a cybug getting close to the game's exit. "We're too late.", Gloyd said in a low tone, believing they had failed.

As the cybug got closer to the exit, it was suddenly pushed back. It tried again, but with the same result. The boys saw this.

"What's happening?", Gloyd asked. Rancis tried to figured it out as well. He then remembered something they had overlooked. The Glitch Wall!

"It's the Wall!", Rancis said, happily jumping around.

"What?", Gloyd asked, a bit confused.

"It's the Wall!", Rancis repeated. "The cybugs can't go through the Wall."

"Okay... So what do we do now?", the pumpkin boy asked.

"We have to go find Vanellope and that Alden guy." Rancis said. Just as he said that, the two were suddenly surrounded by cybugs.

"Let's get to her quick!", Rancis shouted as he shot and ran through the cybugs with Gloyd behind him.

Rancis finally found Vanellope and Alden while Gloyd ran in the wrong direction and ended up with Adorabeezle and Barry.

"Nelly!", Rancis yelled. "The Glitch Wall!", he panted, "The cybugs can't get through!"

"Whoa, calm down Flugs. What did you say?", Vanellope asked her boyfriend, a bit confused at what he said.

Rancis tried to steady his breathing and calmed down a bit. "The cybugs can't get through the Glitch Wall.", he said.

"Wait. If the cybugs can't even get through the wall, then how was the Virus supposed to start an invasion?", Alden asked. Suddenly, they heard a strange, distorted noise coming from the top of the bridge. "Someone help us!", a voice yelled. Vanellope immediately recognized the voice.

"Snowanna! She and Taffyta are still at the top of the bridge!", she said. She then used her Glitching to get to the top.

At the top of the bridge, Snowanna and Taffyta were surveying the area when a cybug tried to get through the Glitch Wall, but failed. It then turned toward them and roared. As they were about to use their weapons, two more cybugs suddenly appeared. They screamed for help. Vanellope arrived and glitched them away as a fourth one tried to bite at them.

Once they were back with Alden and Rancis, they heard another noise coming from the Wall. They saw the cybugs trying to push through the wall, but having difficulty.

"What are they doing?", Snowanna asked.

"They're trying to break through the wall.", Alden answered.

"But I thought you said that a cybug couldn't break through earlier.", Vanellope asked, facing Rancis.

"One cybug can't. But if more of them try to push through at the same time, they can overpower the Wall and get through.", Alden said. The other racers looked worried.

"Then how are we supposed to stop them?", Taffyta asked.

"I have an idea.", Alden said, in a sad and low tone. "I have to get aome cherry bombs from Jubileena and Citrusella. Then I can drive my kart up there and blow those cybugs up."

"But won't you get hurt?", Snowanna asked, placing a hand on Alden's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. But my kart won't.", he said.

"It'll be okay Alden. We can make you a new kart after we beat Candy.", Vanellope said, trying to cheer the almond boy up.

"Thanks. I better go find those two.", Alden said as he climbed into the Cloud9 and drove away, leaving the four racers behind.

Alden found the twins nearby, throwing the cherry bombs at some cybugs. "Hey Jubileena, Citrusella.", Alden said as he got out of his kart. "Can I have some cherry bombs? We need it to kill some cybugs on Rainbow Bridge."

The two racers were confused at first but nodded. They gave him twenty cherry bombs. After loading them into his kart, he thanked them. "Thank you!", he yelled as he drove away, leaving the two to continue ramming their karts at some cybugs.

Back at Rainbow Bridge, Alden told the racers to clear out. "Get to a safe spot. This is gonna be epic!", he said. As he looked up at the exit, he saw that the number of cybugs doubled. He revved his engine and drove up the bridge. On his way up, he opened a small compartment on the dashboard, revealing a red button that said Self-Destruct. "Did _Kuya_ really want me to blow up my own kart?", he thought to himself.

As he got close to the exit, and the cybugs, he pressed the button and jumped out. As the kart rammed into the pile of cybugs, the countdown was heard

THREE,

TWO,

ONE, BOOOMM!

The kart exploded, along with the cybugs and part of the bridge.

"Oooohhh, forgot about that.", Alden said, getting up from a cotton candy shrub.

Alden then used his new speed and Flash Step power to get to the racer group. When he got there, he saw the other racers gathered there as well.

"That was amazing!", yelled Barry. "That was like a Michael Bay film."

"Yeah, too bad about my kart though. I never got to drive it in a Roster Race.", Alden said, frowning.

"Hey, cheer up! You got rid of most of the cybugs.", Swizzle said, patting Alden's back.

"And remember, we can still make a new one.", Vanellope added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go get Candy!", Alden said, cheering up.

Suddenly, all the racers heard their phones ringing. They read a message from Torvald saying that King Candy got into the Code Room. "Oh no!", the racers said.

"We gotta get there quick!", Alden said, running toward the Castle.

Minty replied to the text. "We're on our way."

 **At the Castle...**

Torvald's phone started ringing. The tone was very loud, so loud that Virus Candy heard it.

"Didn't you put that in silent?", Nougetsia asked.

"Sorry!", Torvald replied.

Candy heard the two arguing and saw movement under the red blanket. He used his remaining insect tentacle to remove the blanket.

"There you are!", Candy said. "Whatever you're doing, you're too late." He said. He brought his claw back and with one final strike, broke the Vault Door. "No one can stop me now!", he said as he reached into the Code Room. This caused another transformation.

Virus Candy began growing bigger. He was now fully recovered and tripled in his size. "You two are coming with me. I'm gonna save this for dessert.", Candy said, grabbing the two re-color racers with his newly regenerated insect tentacles and pointing to the Code Room.

"Oh, my dear!", Candy called out. The first cybug came out of the ground amd was twice the size of the armored cybugs. "Would you mind? We have to get rid of the racers and the wrecker.", Candy asked.

The cybug nodded and connected its antennas to Virus Candy's back. The two merged. They grew into a giant golden version of Candy's cybrid form but with black and red stripes on his face instead of purple, an extra pair of arms, glowing red claws with green tips that dripped what appeared to be acid, the insect tentacles on his back had grown longer and he had a red third eye and a black aura around him. His wings also turned into red glowing wings that looked damaged on the edges but could still fly.

He burst through the side of the Castle.

"Bring it on!", he yelled

 **With the racers...**

Honey, who was still near the Castle protecting Candlehead and Sticky, saw this and called the others.

"What happened?", Vanellope answered.

"Candy got stronger. He's now larger than before and holding Torvald and Nougetsia hostage.", she answered.

"We're on our way.", Vanellope said as she and the other racers got into their karts and followed Alden.

 **With Alden...**

Alden saw the giant Vi-Brid Candy. "Uh-oh."

to to be continued...

please comment and review...


	20. THE FINAL BATTLE AND RETURN

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's for my story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph, any songs featured or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

Virus Candy had ordered his cybug army to go to Game Central Station to invade the other games and cause mayhem. The remaining racers assembled at Rainbow Bridge and were trying to stop the cybugs. Jubileena and Citrusella had just joined in. After Jack gave them an upgrade by giving them unlimited cherry bombs, he collapsed again so Oreanna took him to safety at the Starting Line with Bubblina and Jerry.

Thanks to Rancis, the group was able to find out that the Glitch Wall was able to slow down the cybugs. This gave Alden enough time to use the Cloud9 to blow up the majority of the cybug army. Everyone cheered. Well, except for Alden who had just lost his kart.

After a few moments, the racers receive a text from Torvald and Nougetsia saying that Virus Candy has made it into the Code Room. The Virus now upgraded himself, along with the main cybug, into a giant Vi-brid and took Torvald and Nougetsia hostage.

 **Presently...**

Alden had just arrived near the Castle, when suddenly...

BOOM!

The side of the Castle's wall exploded. A moment later, a creature appeared from it.

This creature was Vi-Brid Candy. He now had a golden version of his former Cybrid form, was almost three times the size, had glowing red claws with acidic green tips, extra legs, longer insect legs on his back that now resembled total tentacles with two more added, large tattered red insect wings, and his face now sported red and black stripes as opposed to the purple ones before, and a giant, red, third eye. He used two of his new tentacles to keep the two recolors captive.

Alden saw what the creature was holding.

"Let them go Candy!", he yelled. The Vi-Brid saw this and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT ON!", the Vi-Brid taunted.

Alden used his Flash Step and got infront of the Vi-Brid. He took out his sword and slashed at the creature's legs. This only caused a small scratch. Candy chuckled.

"Is that it?", he taunted. "I thought that you were stronger than that."

Alden looked down and frowned. He tried to slash at the legs again but harder. This caused the Vi-Brid to flinch in pain. The sword had managed to cut a fairly deep wound in the Vi-Brid's leg. Candy sneered at this.

"Ok, that's enough of that you little twerp!", Candy said as he kicked Alden away. The kick knocked Alden back a hundred feet away.

After getting back up from the shock, he used his Flash Step again and got closer to the massive creature but hid behind some rubble. He peered around the edge of the stone he was hiding behind and saw how deep the wound his sword had made. This gave him some confidence.

"Ok, so I do have a way to beat him.", Alden said to himself. The almond racer suddenly heard a noise.

"Yoohoo!", Candy said before swinging a tentacle at the Alden's hiding spot. Alden managed to roll out of the way. Alden got his sword ready, jumped up, and swung at the Vi-Brid's knee before landing on the ground and running away. This caused a large wound on the monster's leg.

"Your not getting away with that!", Candy yelled. However, as he tried to charge at Alden, the damaged leg collapsed. This caused him to fall in pain. " Aaahhh!"

"Whoooaaa!", the two recolors screamed.

Alden saw the Virus fall over and rushed to the two captured racers.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you outta there!", Alden yelled. The two racers were now terrified but nodded their heads.

"Don't be too sure about that!", Candy said as he was getting back up. "I'll admit. You were pretty strong with that sword of yours. Let me tell you something...", he added.

Alden pointed his sword at the Virus. "What!", he said angrily.

"How about if I make a deal with you?", Candy said.

"Sorry, not interested.", Alden said, getting closer to the Vi-Brid and preparing to swing his sword.

"N-Now now...", Candy said, holding his hands up and backing away slightly. "Listen. If you accept my offer, then I will promise the safety of your friends."

Alden heard this and was thinking about what Candy was trying to offer. "Ok, so what's the offer?", he said curiously, lowering his sword.

Candy smiled a bit, "Ok, like I said, your friends will remain safe. But you have to surrender your sword and join my army as its commander."

"I will never join you!", Alden shouted. He raised his sword again and prepared to jump up, towards Candy's head.

Candy chuckled at this and placed Torvald and Nougetsia in Alden's path. "Are you sure about that, child?"

Alden looked ahead and saw his path blocked by his friends. "No!", he yelled as he quickly sheathed his sword before he hit the two racers. He was able to avoid injuring them and landed on the ground.

"Hahaha.", Candy chuckled, " Be careful kid. You wouldn't want to harm them now, would you?", he said, squeezing the two girls in his tentacles. "Aaahhh!", the girls screamed in pain.

Alden had a terrified face on himself as well. "O-okay, okay!", he yelled, putting his hands up and shaking them sideways.

Candy stopped squeezing and looked down on the boy. "I'm sorry. What did you just say?", he asked, smiling and listening intently at the black and white racer.

"I-i-I accept. I will be part of your army.", Alden said with his head hung low and a few tears on his face. "Just don't hurt them."

Alden was about to have a breakdown. How could he fail his purpose? He was supposed to protect Sugar Rush from any attacks. Now, the Virus has ruined the game and hurt his friends. The others are still fighting back, but the BOSS is right there infront of him! He has captured two of the racers! The very two that had gotten hurt earlier, and now they're captured and further hurt because of his actions. Just because he didn't finish the Virus off when he had the chance? Was this what was expected of him from his friends? From his brother? To fail at his purpose?

"Could you repeat that? I didn't understand.", Candy said tauntingly.

Alden took a deep breath. "I said that I will join you.", he said in a low and calm voice.

"Thank you. Now put down your sword.", Candy said.

Alden looked down at his sword. He put it back in its cane sheathe and put it on the ground. Vi-Brid Candy took the swordcane in a tentacle. "Good choice, my child.", he said. "Now come with me. We need to get you something more...suitable...to be the leader of my army.", Candy said, walking away and telling Alden to follow him.

"WAIT!", Alden shouted.

"What is it, my boy?", Candy asked, stopping in his tracks and turning to Alden, a smile on his face.

"You said you would let them go.", Alden said, pointing to the two captured racers.

"Huh?", Candy said, pretending to act as if he was confused, while also squeezing Torvald and Nougetsia in his tentacles. The force caused them to scream in pain again before passing out. Candy looked behind him and smiled.

"Wha- Oh wait! You mean these two?", Candy said in a cheery tone.

"YES!", Alden said in anger.

"Oh sorry, hehe. But to make sure you do exactly as I say, I will be keeping them with me, for now at least.", Candy answered.

"HEY! That wasn't the deal!", Alden yelled, an angry look on his face. "You said that they will be safe."

"Yeah well, I lied.", Candy said casually. "You were too strong with this sword of yours.", he added, twirling the swordcane in his tentacles. "You really should be more careful with such a weapon. Also, what did ya expect? I mean c'mon! I'm a Virus! Hello!", Candy taunted Alden.

Alden was getting really angry now! If you thought he was mad before, then now he was furious! His anger was enough to match Ralph!

Alden took out his balisong again and threw it at the Vi-Brid's head.

The Vi-Brid saw this and this time, he was sure he was ready. He dodged the knife and caught it in mid-air with another tentacle.

"Hahaha!", Candy laughed. "Not gonna fall for that again this time.", he said, showing Alden the knife in his tentacles. "Ya know, you really do have to think of more tricks if you think you can-", suddenly, Candy was cut off with a kick in the face.

"SHUT UP!", Alden screamed as he landed again on the ground. He used his Flash Step again and appeared on Candy's arm. He ran up the arm and jumped up, did a front flip and landed another kick, this time in Candy's left eye.

"Argghh!", Candy yelped in pain, his claw covering his eye.

OOPS! BAD IDEA!

"OOOWWW!"

"Seriously? You have acidic claws! What made you think that was a good idea! Hahaha!", Alden laughed.

"You think that's funny?", Candy yelled, his vision getting better. "Try this one!". Candy took in a deep breath. A strange churning sound came from the Vi-Brid's stomach. A lump was forming and expanding from his belly. The lump was now moving from the stomach upward towards his chest, then neck, and finally into his mouth. Candy now had a large object in his cheeks.

"Ptui!", Candy spat out the large object, aimed at Alden.

"EEEWWW! What is tha- whoa!", Alden said in disgust before back flipping to avoid the object. The object landed five feet away from Alden. He got closer to the object. Upon closer examination, it looked like a round, grayish rock. This 'rock' appeared to have a pattern to it, similar to...

"Oh no!", Alden thought to himself. He then ran away as the 'rock' glowed green before exploding. From the remains of the object, a large armored cybug emerged.

" Oh crepe!"

"Hahaha!", Candy laughed. "You see? No matter what you do, I will have this game! And no one can sto-!", Candy was cut off again with a hit to the face. The object that hit the Vi-Brid was a blue energy ball. After Candy recovered from the stinging sensation, he heard a voice.

"Could ya shut up?! You've been saying the same line ever since you got added to the story!", the voice said.

"No! It couldn't be!", Candy said.

"Yes. Yes it is!"

"The bubble boy,?", Candy said.

"Hey!", Barry said, standing on a portion of the broken wall. " It's Bubblestein, Barry Bubblestein.", he added, wearing some Ray-Ban Aviators, holding out the Mega Blaster on one hand and sipping a martini in another.

"Thanks Barry.", Alden said. "Hey, aren't you too young to be drinking alcohol?"

"No, no I'm not!", Barry answered. "And by the way, this is just a Sprite."

"Enough of that, bubble boy!", Candy said as he spat out another cybug egg, aiming it at Barry this time.

Barry just shot the egg in mid-air. "Really? I haven't been in this story since the last chapter!", he joked.

Candy spat out three more eggs. They landed infront of Barry. He spawned the Halo Sword again and cut off one of the cybug's head. He then ran behind another armored cybug and jammed the sword into its back. He then turned toward the third cybug and shot the Blaster at its head.

"Give up yet?", Barry asked, pointing the Mega Blaster at Candy's head.

"NEVER!", Candy yelled. He took another deep breath and spat out several more cybug eggs around the area. The eggs quickly hatched into the armored cybugs and made their way toward Alden and Barry.

"Um...", Alden started, " Ya got enough ammo there Barry?"

"Not sure.", Barry said. "But you still have your blades, right?"

"Candy took them.", Alden admitted. "And I can't call back my knife either. The tentacles are too strong."

The two boys heard the armored cybugs getting closer. When they turned around, they're skins paled. There were eight cybugs now surrounding them.

"Stay back!", Barry yelled as he pointed the Blaster at a cybug's head and shot it. This only caused the other cybugs to roar in anger. The cybugs lunged at the two OC's. "AAAHHH!", the two screamed.

Suddenly, two of the cybugs screeched in pain before collapsing to the ground. The other cybugs stopped and looked around to see who had done this to their comrades. The two OC's, still confused as to what had happened, also looked around.

They saw two figures standing on the same wall Barry had been on a while ago, each holding different sized guns.

"Did ya forget about us?", one figure said.

Alden recognized the voice. "Rancis?"

"Yeah.", Rancis answered.

"Whoa. Good timing bro!", Alden said happily.

"Um... Alden?", Barry said, poking Alden arm and pointed behind him. Alden turned to see what Barry was pointing at.

"Oooohhh yeah, cybugs.", Alden said.

Just as Alden finished, two more cybugs screamed in pain before dying.

"Good shot Gloyd.", Rancis said, patting the pumpkin racer's back.

"Thanks"

"Oh, you two are still alive as well, huh?", Candy suddenly interrupted.

"Not just them!", another voice yelled. Everyone turned toward the voice. In the distance were the remaining Sugar Rush racers, looking tired but still readied their weapons. "You're not taking our game again!", Vanellope yelled.

Vi-Brid Candy laughed. "Really you miserable little Glitch!", he said. "Don't you see how strong I am now?"

Vanellope just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?", she said in annoyance.

"It means that I will have this game!", Candy proclaimed. " In case we are still not clear...", he said, smirking, "... allow me to demonstrate." He snapped his fingers. "Get them!", he ordered the three remaining cybugs.

The cybugs immediately made their way toward the racers. The racers ran forward, weapons in hand, and countered the cybugs. Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Citrusella fired their weapons at the first cybug. Adorabeezle froze it and the twins threw cherry bombs at the bug-sicle, destroying it.

Minty and Swizzle were running toward the second cybug. They got to each side of the cybug and Swizzle hit it with his Unicorn Pop bat on its right side while Minty was punching its face. Sakura was running toward the same cybug. As it was weakening from the attacks, Sakura got on its back, mad her way to the head and sliced it off with her tessen fan blades.

Vanellope, Ron, and Crumbelina made their way to the third cybug. Ron used his sais to attack the cybugs legs. Crumbelina used her light-rapier to attack the wings while Vanellope was using her katanas on its back. Although this did cause major damage to the beast, it still wasn't enough to take it down. The cybug suddenly bucked, hoping to get the racers from its back. It worked, and Vanellope and Crumbelina fell off. It also managed to kick Ron and knocked him back ten feet.

The three racers, now dazed from the attack, saw the cybug coming towards them. As they readied their blades again, and as the cybug screeched as it charged, it was suddenly knocked back. The racers turned around to see Taffyta with her lollipop fan and a smug smile on her face.

"See? I can be a nice girl.", she said as she sucked on a lollipop.

Vanellope smiled at this. "Yeah, I guess you aren't as mean when the game is in danger."

Taffyta had a slightly annoyed look but still smiled a bit. "Yeah, whatever Prez. Let's just get this thing done already.", she said. The racers soon noticed the cybug getting back up. The bug screeached again as it charged toward them but Taffyta swung her fan again, causing the monster to be blown back. "Hurry up!"

Vanellope gave a thumbs up and smiled. "Ron, Crumbs!", she yelled. The racers looked at her. "Let's finish this!" The racers nodded and ran toward the fallen cybug. They jumped in the air at the same time and landed on the cybug's head, jamming their blades into it and killing it.

"Had enough yet Candy?", Vanellope said.

"N-N-NEVER!", Candy yelled. He took another deep breath and spat out more cybug eggs, aiming at the racers. "Beat this!"

"Oh crepe!", all the racers said in unison.

"Alden!", Rancis yelled, "we gotta beat Candy now, before he kills Nelly."

"Hey!", Gloyd and Barry said, offended.

"Oh yeah, and the other racers too. Hehe.", Rancis added, scratching the back of his head.

" I know! But I can't. Candy took my weapons.", Alden replied.

"Then you get them back.", Barry said. "We'll distract Candy while you get the sword and knife back." Rancis and Gloyd nodded as well.

"Ok, just keep him busy so I can also free Nougetsia and Torvald.", Alden said before running toward the Vi-Brid.

The three racers nodded again and began shooting at the Vi-Brid, hoping to get his attention.

"Hey Candy!", Rancis shouted. "Betcha can't get me.", he taunted, waving his arms around.

Candy looked at him in annoyance and spat an egg at him. Rancis dodged it before it landed and hatched. As another cybug appeared from it, Rancis shot it with three acid bullets to the head and eyes.

"What's the matter Candy?", Barry taunted the Vi-Brid. "Can't take out a couple of kids on your own?"

"Yeah!", Gloyd said. "What are ya, chicken?", he said as he imitated a rooster.

"WHY YOOOUUU!", Candy said, an obvious angered tone in his voice. He extended his remaining four tentacles and tried to hit the racers. He tried to hit Gloyd but he was too fast. He was one of the fastest racers, next to Vanellope, when it came to running on foot. He then shot at the tentacle, causing an acid burn on it.

"Aaahhh!", Candy hissed in pain. Gloyd shot two more acid bullets at the tentacle before running to hide.

"Hey. Candy!", Rancis yelled before shooting a bullet at his face. Barry did the same with his Mega Blaster. The Vi-Brid looked at the two racers, growling a bit from the hits.

"Oh, I forgot about you.", he said before launching the tentacles at them. Rancis dodged while Barry used the Halo Sword to cut one off.

"Ow!", Candy yelled.

"Really? Why don't you fight us hand to hand?", Barry said.

Candy glared angrily at the blue boy. "That what you want, that's what you'll get!", he yelled as he sent his tentacles and claws at full force toward them. They managed to dodged, however, and the claws and tentacles got stuck into the ground.

"Now Alden!", Rancis yelled.

As soon as Alden heard this, he ran and used his Flash Step to go up Candy's arm again and ran toward the tentacle holding his weapons. He tried to pull them out but they were too strong. "A little help Barry!", he said. Barry heard this and aimed the Mega Blaster at the tentacle and shot a blue energy ball. It hit it dead center, causing the tentacle to release the blades.

"Got it!", Alden said. As he finished, Candy was able to get his claws free from the trap. Alden was still on his back. He remembered the racers still captured. Alden looked at the two palette swaps, still unconscious from earlier, and jumped onto the tentacles restraining them.

He got to Nougetsia first. He tried to wake her up. "Wake up Nougey!, he said in a rushed tone. The pink frozen racer opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she first looked at Alden with a confused look. She then looked down and saw how high up she was. She panicked.

"Alden!", she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "P-please help me!"

"Okay, I will. But keep calm", Alden said. Nougetsia calmed down a bit and nodded. Alden took out his knife and cut through the tentacle. This not only freed Nougetsia, but it also caused pain to Vi-Brid Candy.

"OOOWWW!", Candy yelled. He looked behind him and saw what Alden had done, an enraged look on his face. "Will you not just give up?", Candy said angrily.

"No!", Alden proclaimed.

Candy got even angrier at this and tried to shake them off the remainder of the tentacle.

"Whoooaaa!", the two racers yelled as they were being shaken around like a pair of dice.

Alden then got an idea. "Nougetsia, I have an idea but you need to trust me, okay?", he said to the pink racer. She had an unsure look but still nodded. "Okay. Hey Barry!", he yelled to the OC. Barry looked at them. "Catch!", Alden said as he threw Nougetsia over, hoping that his friend will catch her.

"Wait wh-aaahhh!", Nougetsia yelled as she fell. Luckily, Barry did catch her.

"Hey, you can open your eyes now.", Barry told Nougetsia, holding her bridal stlye. Nougetsia opened her eyes again and saw she was safe. "Thank you Barry!", she said as she kissed him.

"Hey Barry!", Alden yelled, still on the tentacle. "What about Beezy?"

Barry suddenly remembered and dropped Nougetsia with a thud. "Don't tell! She kissed me!". Nougetsia just stayed on the ground with a _hmph,_ and a pout in her face.

"Yeah sure.", Alden chuckled as he stab his knife into the tentacle. He then got to Torvald and tried to do the same. "Wake up Torvald!", he said, trying to wake her up but the girl didn't budge. Alden panicked a bit. He started shaking her but it still didn't do anything. He then slapped her. "WAKE UP TORVALD!", he yelled as his palm contacted her face.

"OOUUCCHH!", she screamed as a few tears started rolling from her eyes. "W-what was that for?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry.", Alden said quickly. "I-I had to wake you up to make sure you were still alive but you weren't moving." He explained while also trying to apologize to the little golden racer.

"Why, what happened? Where are we?", Torvald asked.

"We're on Vi-Brid Candy's back. He tried to crush you and Nougetsia unless I surrender and serve as his army's commander.", Alden explained. Torvald had a shocked look on her face.

" _Gasp..._ You didn't, did you?", Torvald asked worriedly.

"No. You know, we should really stop talking. We are still literally on his back.", Alden said. Torvald nodded. Alden then used his knife again to cut Torvald out of the tentacle.

Candy hissed in pain again. "Not again!", he yelled as he tried to shake them off.

"Ok, I'm gonna throw you to safety. Barry can catch you.", Alden said. Having no choice, Torvald agreed. As Alden was about to throw Torvald, Candy suddenly reached back with his claw. This caused Alden to accidentally release Torvald. "Nooo!"

"AAAHHH!", Torvald yelled. In her mind she thought she was going to die soon. However, as she closed her eyes and braced for impact, she suddenly felt an arm grabbing her own and a strange buzzing sound as well. She opened her eyes to see a yellow racer pulling her up.

"H-Honey?", Torvald asked.

"YES!", she said, giggling a bit. "Good thing we got here when we did.", she added as she pulled Torvald up and set her down on her bee platform.

"Thank you.", Torvald said. "Wait, you said we. Who else is with you?", she added.

Honey pointed to a black dot on the ground. "Him.", she said simply.

Torvald looked at the dot, seeing it move toward the racers fighting the cybugs. " Is that?", she said. Honey nodded.

 **Back with the racers...**

Vanellope was using her katanas to fend off two cybugs while also protecting Taffyta. Taffyta's lollipop fan had been broken by one of the cybugs and another rammed her, knocking her unconscious. This left Vanellope to fight them both while Ron and Crumbelina went off to get the other three.

As Vanellope managed to kill one by throwing one sword into the cybug's eye, the other one swung its tail at her, also knocking her back next to Taffyta and letting go of her other sword. As the cybug got closer to them and preparing to crush them, the beast suddenly fell.

Vanellope looked on at the monster, hoping it won't attack them again. As she got back on her feet, she noticed a red and white sword sticking out from the cybug's back. As she got closer, a voice startled her.

"Are you okay?", the voice asked. Vanellope instantly recognized the voice.

"Jack!", she yelled happily, running over and hugging the boy.

Jack froze a bit. "Uh...uh...", was all he can say.

Vanellope giggled a bit at this. "Hey! Hello?", she said, waving her hand infront of his face, trying to snap him out of it.

"Y-Yes! Yes ma'am!", he said, suddenly doing a salute. This caused Vanellope to laugh harder.

After calming down a bit, Vanellope patted Jack's shoulder. "Thanks for the save Jackie-boy.", she said, smiling. "And don't worry. I'm not going to tell my sister about this. She likes you, remember?", she teased before taking her swords back and running toward another cybug.

This caused Jack to get a bit flustered. _'Wait. Did she just say that Oreanna likes me?',_ he thought to himself. Suddenly two more cybugs appeared infront and behind him and roared. He was shaken out of his trance. As he noticed the cybugs, he Glitch Summoned another katana, spun around and cut off both heads in one stroke before Glitch Dismissing it to get his peppermint katana back. He then ran off to Vanellope's side.

With Vanellope, she had just cut down another cybug when Jack appeared beside her, a bit out of breath.

" _Phew..._ ", he gasped a bit.

"What's up Jack?", Vanellope asked.

"I had to tell you and Alden something.", he said once he caught his breath.

"What is it?", Vanellope said.

"I think I know how to finally beat the Vi-Brid.", Jack answered.

"Ok. Wait, how did you know Candy was now a Vi-Brid?", Vanellope asked, pointing toward Candy.

"Honey told me. I think some of her bees saw what was happening and told her.", Jack said. Vanellope nodded. "After I woke up, and after Honey explained everything I missed, I felt a disturbance as we made our way here. After getting close to Candy and seeing Alden, Barry, Rancis and Gloyd fighting Candy, I noticed that the code seemed to be focused on that new third eye of his. I think if Alden and strike that zone with his sword, we can finally kill this Virus!", Jack explained.

Vanellope now had a happy and hopeful smile on her face. "Okay, so all we have to do is get to Alden and tell him where to strike right?", Vanellope asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah! I'll go since I can run faster.", Jack said. Vanellope nodded this time as Jack ran off toward Alden.

" I hope he makes it.", Vanellope said as three more cybugs landed near her. Luckily, Swizzle and Adorabeezle got to the cybugs, leaving only one for Vanellope to face. She smiled," C'mon you son of a virus! Yaaahhh!", she yelled as she charged forward with her swords.

With Jack, he was running through the carnage caused by the cybugs. He even barely missed getting hit by one of Adorabeezle's ice blasts. As he got closer to the Castle, he could see that Honey had already saved Torvald and were now on the ground, hidden behind a small wall with Honey using her bees to defend them from any stray attacks. He also looked up and saw that Alden was still on Candy's back, holding onto the severed tentacle.

"GET OFF OF MEEE!", Candy suddenly yelled angrily, startling the racers. With a strong flick of the damaged tentacle, Alden was thrown off and crashed to the ground, forming a small crater from the impact, near Jack.

Jack rushed to his friend, hoping he wasn't too badly hurt. "Are you alright Alden?", he asked worriedly.

Alden started coughing a bit. After getting enough oxygen into his lungs, he spoke, "Yeah I think so. _Phew!_ ", he said in a weak voice, still weak from the strong impact.

Jack pulled Alden to the wall where Honey was while Barry, Rancis and Gloyd stayed to fight Vi-Brid Candy. After making sure Alden was alright, Jack spoke up. "Alden, I know how to beat Candy!", he said excitedly. Alden looked at him, confused.

"Wait, what. Tell me!", he said, a bit loudly while shaking Jack by his shoulders.

"I will! Just let me go!", Jack answered. Alden let go of him and apologized. "Thanks. Anyway, I think the way to beat Candy is to strike that new third eye of his. When I was on my way here and saw how the Virus had gotten stronger, my eyes saw most of the code energy being focused on that point.", Jack explained, pointed to his own forehead.

"Ok, so how do you know this?", Alden asked again. Jack simply replied, "GOD MODE." Alden nodded in understanding. Jack continued to talk.

"You need to strike that eye with your sword. I think that it has something added to it that causes injuries to the Virus.", Jack said.

Alden looked at his own sword, then remembered something. "The anti-virus!", he exclaimed. "That's why I was able to harm him. That's why he told me I was way too powerful with it!", he added. Jack nodded.

"Yes. Now what do you need us to do?", he asked.

"I just need you and the others to help out the racers to fight the cybugs and get Nougetsia and Torvald away from here. This area is way too dangerous.", Alden proclaimed. Jack nodded and warned the others.

Honey was able to use her bees to carry Nougetsia and Torvald to safety while Jack ran back to fight the cybugs. Alden then yelled to Barry, Rancis and Gloyd.

"Barry!", Alden yelled. "I need you to put some explosives around the area so the Vi-Brid can't escape."

"Why? Whatcha gonna do?", Barry asked.

"I know how to beat him.", Alden said, pointing towards Candy. "Just plant the bombs and get Rancis and Gloyd out of here!"

Barry nodded. He spawned several thermal detonators from BIT and called to Rancis and Gloyd, who were shooting more acid bullets at the monster's face and torso.

"Guys, we gotta clear out!", Barry yelled. The guys looked at him with unconvinced faces. That was until they saw the huge pile of bombs BIT was putting out. Their eyes went wide before nodding and running away.

After they were cleared, Barry called to Alden, giving him a thumbs up. Alden smiled and shouted to Candy, who was regaining his vision and recovering from the acid.

"Hey Candy!", Alden shouted. Candy looked at him and noticed that the other racers were gone. He also saw a huge pile of Star Wars thermal detonators next to him.

"Oh.", Candy said, acting surprised. "So you fnally decided to fight me without the help of those sugar brats, huh?", he said.

"Yes. I don't want them to get hurt anymore.", Alden declared. "And I'm not gonna fail them!", he added.

Candy chuckled at this. "Wel my boy, come and get some!", he yelled, getting into a Wolverine like stance. Alden did the same with his sword and knife before using his speed to charge at Candy.

With Barry, he was helping out Swizzle and Sakura take down four cybugs. After blasting two in the head, he noticed Alden charging at Candy. "Ohhhh!", he said, "This is gonna be so cooolll! But it needs something.", he added, tapping his chin.

"Hey Barry, how about a song?", BIT requested.

"Good idea. But what?", Barry asked.

I appeared on BIT. "Try Michael Jackson Bad.", I told him before disappearing.

"Meh.", Barry shrugged before selecting the song.

 **BAD...**

Alden points his sword at Candy.

 _Your butt is mine, Gonna tell you right,_

 _Just show your face , in broad daylight,_

Alden looks up at Candy with a determined look on his face.

 _I'm telling you, on how I feel,_

 _Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill._

 _Come on, Come on._

Alden taunted Candy, waving his hand to himself.

 _Lay on me, Alright._

Candy gave Alden an evil smile.

 _I'm giving you, till the count of three,_

 _To show your stuff, or let it be._

Candy gritted his teeth at this. He took a deep breath and spat out a cybug egg at Alden. Alden just used his sword to block it and ended up slicing it in half before disappearing.

 _I'm telling you, better watch your mouth,_

 _I know your game, what your about._

 _Well they say the sky's the limit. And to me that's really true,_

 _Well my friend you have seen nothing, Just wait till I get through..._

Alden then jumped up high and used a Flash Step in mid-air to get even higher.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on. (Really, really bad)_

Alden throws his balisong at Candy but gets blocked by Candy's arm and falls to the ground.

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it (really, really bad)_

Candy backhands Alden as he lands, throwing him back a few feet.

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on, you know._

Alden gets back up, runs at top speed to one of Candy's legs with sword in hand and cuts on off, causing Candy to lose balance.

 _And the whole world has to answer right now, just to tell you once again,_

Alden strikes a pose, pulling his hat down over his eyes and calls back his knife.

 _Who's bad..._

With the racers, more of the cybugs spawn smaller cybugs. The racers are doing all they can to hold the monsters back but a few of them are badly injured. As Barry was helping Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Citrusella, Swizzle had gotten attacked by a cybug and his bat was eaten. Now a cybug had a massive bat replacing its front legs and was chasing down Minty and Sakura.

Vanellope saw this and glitched over. As the cybug got closer to the mint cousins, and preparing to crush them with the bats, Vanellope cut one off, causing pain to the cybug. It then turned to her and swung the bat, knocking her into the cousins.

"Ooof!", they all said. The cybug neared them and got ready to swing again. "Where's Ralph when I need him?", Vanellope thought to herself. Suddenly, the three girls heard a loud voice screaming from above.

"Hang on kid!", the voice said. Vanellope looked up and saw Ralph falling, fist in the same pose as when he broke Diet Cola Mountain. "Ralph!", Vanellope yelled happily.

"Yaaahhh!", Ralph screamed as he landed on the cybug, crushing it and leaving a large hole in the ground. He slowly got back up, his fist hurting. Once the pain faded, he heard a voice coming towards him.

"Ralph!", Vanellope said as she jumped into Ralph's arms.

"Hey kid.", Ralph said, hugging her a bit.

Vanellope suddenly started pounding on Ralph's chest. Because Ralph was such a big guy, he didn't really feel much of the tiny girl's punches. "Where were you!", she said.

Ralph set Vanellope down. "Well, after blowing up the mountain, Calhoun and I tried to get back here but the cybugs got in the way.", he said. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to go through all of those without getting eaten?", he added.

Vanellope thought about it and counted it as a good enough excuse. "Ok, so what else took ya so long?"

"My hoverboard crashed when a cybug hit me. Luckily, Felix found us and repaired it. While flying, we saw that giant... THING!", Ralph said, gesturing to Vi-Brid Candy. "Calhoun said to stay away a bit. Then that's when we saw all these cybugs."

"Ok, I guess.", Vanellope said. "And thanks for the save."

"No problem, ya little guttersnipe.", he said, patting Vanellope's head. Vanellope smiled at this but was cut short when a small and an armored cybug appeared behind them.

The cybugs screeched before suddenly exploding. "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff!", Calhoun said riding on her Cruiser above the two. "Are you gonna stand there and be cybug food or are you gonna fight?", she added.

Ralph and Vanellope nodded and ran off to fight more cybugs. Calhoun smiled at this. "Those two sure do work great together, right hun?", she asked Felix, who was holding on to her leg. "Y-yeah. I-I guess they do. C-can we get down now?", he responded nervously.

 **With Alden...**

 _The word is out, you're doing wrong,_

 _Gonna lock you up, before too long_

Alden ran back and jumped up before cutting off Candy's tails. Candy yelled from the pain before using a tentacle to grab Alden and throw him hard into the ground. He sneered at the racer.

 _Your lying eyes, gonna tell ya right,_

Alden got up from the hole and threw the knife into Candy's right eye, causing him pain, before calling it back.

 _Don't make a fight._

"I will have this game!", the Vi-Brid yelled.

 _Your talk is cheap, you're not a man,_

 _You're throwing stones, to hide your hands._

Alden Flash Stepped upwards and uses his sword to cut of some of Candy's claws, the claws falling to the ground and the acid burning holes into it.

 _But they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true,_

 _But my friend you have seen nothing, just wait till I get through._

Candy swings his arm to the ground, trapping Alden. Alden uses his knife and stabs throught the palm. Candy releases Alden but tries to use his legs to stomp Alden. Alden backflips to avoid two strikes and runs forward under Candy, and, holding his sword upwards, slashes through two legs, severing them at the knees. Candy falls sideways, only having two legs remaining on his left and one on his right. He was now supporting his right side on his arm.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on. (Really, really bad)_

Candy swings a tentacle at Alden but instead, dodges it, grabs on and runs along it to Candy's back and cuts through it with the sword. He does the same with the other remaining ones.

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it. (Really, really bad)_

Candy gets furious and grabs Alden with his claws before throwing him away again and opening his now red wings to fly away.

Alden got back up and saw this. He ran to the Castle wall, run up it and Flash Stepped a few times. Candy was hovering at the same level as the tower, looking for him. Alden got to the tower, and waited like an assassin on its roof.

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it, you know. (Really, really bad)_

As Candy got to his level, Alden yelled out. "Hey Candy!"

Candy looked at him. Alden threw the knife into Candy's third eye. He yelled in pain and tried to claw the knife out.

 _And the whole world has to answer right now,_

Alden jumped from the tower, did a type of spin dash while holding his sword and aimed at the third eye.

 _Just to tell you once again._

Alden hit the eye directly in the middle. As the eye cracked, a bright light came from it, enveloping the point, Alden and Candy's head.

 _WHO's BAD?_

The light erupted and caused the Vi-Brid to crash to the ground, landing on the pile of thermal detonators. The resulting explosion destroyed the Castle and caused a shockwave that reach the racers and cybugs.

With the racers, the racers, Calhoun, Felix and even Ralph were knocked back from the blast. The explosion was also enough to cause a pillar of fire that was bigger than the diet cola lava. Since the Virus was destroyed, and no one left to control the cybugs, the cybugs immediately went to the fire and instantly burned to nothing.

As the racers watched, this caused a secondary explosion that destroyed the incoming cybugs as well. It also caused the racers, who were now gathered together, to have their hairs messed up. Vanellope's candy clips flew from her head and stuck to Rancis. Rancis' hair was now blown back from the explosion and the clips permanently stuck to it caused him to scream like a girl again. "Aaahhh! My hair, my hair!", he screamed, causing Vanellope to roll her eyes in amusement.

His hat, being a Reese's cup, ended up hitting Gloyd in the crotch "Not again!", he yelled in a high pitched voice. Taffyta comforted him. All the other racers either had the same blown back and frozen hair or their hats were just blown off.

"Was that amazing or what!", Barry suddenly cheered. The racers cheered as well. That was until Ralph interrupted.

"Wait. Wasn't that Alden kid in there?", he asked, pointing to the explosion. The racers suddenly went quiet and had worried expressions on their faces.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! We gotta hurry and check if he's alright!", Vanellope suddenly blurted out. She rushed to her kart. However, before she could start it, Felix grabbed her arm.

"You're gonna need me to Nilla bean. If he did get hurt, then I can fix him.", he said, holding up his hammer. Vanellope nodded and told him to get on. Once Felix got on, she zoomed away to the Castle, the racers, Ralph and Calhoun following close behind.

At the Castle, Vanellope had just arrived, along with everyone else. They were looking through the wreckage when they heard someone coughing and made their way over. After picking through the rubble for about ten minutes, they found Alden, alive but weak. His black long coat was gone, as well as his swordcane and his glasses were back to their silver color. He had multiple cuts on his face and arms and a bruise on his cheek and forehead. Felix came over and tapped him with his hammer. After the familiar _ding_ and a flash of light, Alden took a deep gasp of breath and abruptly got back up.

" _Gasp..._ What happened!", he said. The other racers dogpiled on him and hugged him.

"C-can't breathe!", he said. The racers got off him. "Thanks. Again, what happened?", he asked again.

"You beat the Virus!", Vanellope shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, way to go bro!", Swizzle said. All the other racers also cheered and congratulated him as well.

"Thank you.", Alden said as he got back up slowly. As they were walking away from the rubble of the Castle, a cloud of sparkles suddenly started forming a few yards away. In the sparkles, they could see a figure forming. This figure had a purple tailcoat, puffy gold and purple striped shorts, purple slippers with gumdrop bells and a candy cane scepter. His face looked like an old man with a light skin tone, white tufts of hair on the sides and a small golden crown on his head.

The characters instantly recognized him as King Candy and prepared their weapons. However, as this 'King Candy' took a step toward the avatars, Vanellope's eyes suddenly had a small cloud of sparkles in front off them. She dropped her swords and made her way over to the King. Ralph and Rancis tried to call her back.

"What are you doing Nelly?", Rancis said.

"Yeah kid. Come back here where it's safe!", Ralph ordered.

"No!", Vanellope said. She reached out to the King. "There's something different about him.", she added in a weak voice. The others murmured to each other and tilted their heads. Vanellope reached out her hand for the King to hold. "Daddy?", she said with a tear in her eye.

King Candy took her hand and nodded. "Yes my dear. I'm here. I'm whole again.", King Candy said as he pulled his daughter closer to him. Vanellope hugged her father and cried.

"I missed you!", she said. She pulled her head out of her father's chest. "But wait. I thought that you were corrupted by the Virus."

The others agreed with this and started whispering to each other again. Alden then spoke up.

"I think it may have been _Kuya'_ s update!", he said. The others looked at him. "The update must have completed your code King Candy.", he continued and pointed to the King.

"You may be right my boy. Your name is Alden, right? Alden Monde?", he told Alden.

"Yes sir.", Alden said before bowing.

"Well, thank you for your help. Now I don't have to stay in that corrupted Virus's control. I can finally be with my daughter.", he said, thanking Alden and hugging Vanellope close. Everyone the. Cheered, happy that the Virus was finally gone for good.

This moment was cut short, however when Honey got another message from her bees. She made her way to Alden. "Hey Alden...", she said, tapping his shoulder.

Alden looked at her. "Yes?"

"My bees are still guarding Bubblina and Jerry. Oreanna is also with them.", Honey said. As soon as he heard his sister's name, Barry made his way over as well.

"What happened?", he said in a panic. "Did something bad happen to my baby sister?", Barry added.

"Can you wait?", Alden said to his fellow OC. Barry just grumbled a bit. "Now, you were saying, Honey?", Alden said.

"Well, my bees said that they're fine. And that Oreanna was also guarding them. But Bubblina still hasn't woken up.", Honey replied.

Alden thought a bit, tilting his head to the side and staring into space. After about a minute, he spoke up. "I know what happened, but we need to get to her."

"You can take the CandyKart.", Vanellope said, throwing Alden the keys. He nodded and started up the kart. He drove to the Speedway with Barry close behind, along with all the racers and Calhoun, leaving Ralph to run, again.

As they got to the Speedway, Alden saw Jerry beside a still asleep Bubblina, holding her hand. Jerry looked up and rushed to Alden.

"Is she gonna be okay?", Jerry asked worriedly.

"Calm down.", Alden said. "C'mon. You and Barry are the toughest here. She's gonna be just fine." He said. Jerry calmed down a bit.

"Thank you. But what happened to her anyway?", Jerry asked.

"She'll be fine. The update just helped her to fix her insomnia.", Alden explained. " _Kuya_ has insomnia too in the real world. He spoke with Ojam and Bubblina's owner if there was any issues to solve when adding the update. I guess she told him about Bubble's insomnia and fixed it."

Jerry let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Mod!", he cheered. "So, how long do you think she will be out?"

"Oh, I would say... Right...about...NOW!", he said, pointing to the bubblegum girl.

Bubblina started to wake up. She looked around and saw Jerry rushing to her.

"Bubbles!", he said, hugging her.

"Oh hey Jerry.", she said groggily. "What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing a cybug outside before everything went black then I'm here at the track."

"The update fixed your insomnia.", Jerry answered.

"Really?", she asked hopefully. Jerry nodded and pointed to Alden.

"Yeah. All thanks to him."

Bubblina was a bit stunned by this. "Oh,well, um. Thank you... Alden, right?", Bubblina said, thanking and asking Alden's name.

"Yes. And your welcome.", Alden said, bowing a bit. He did think to himself why they were thanking him when the update fixed her, but remained grateful nonetheless.

The other racers arrived at the Starting Line. Honey got out of her kart and rushed over to Bubblina, tackling her into a hug. "Bubbles!", she yelled excitedly, knocking them both over. "You're ok!"

"Oh, Honey!", Bubblina said, surprised. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened to you?", Honey asked as she and Bubblina got back up.

"Alden told me the update fixed my insomnia.", Bubblina answered, pointing to Alden.

Honey looked curiosly at the almond racer. "Is that true? Is her insomnia fixed?", she asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now she won't have any more difficulties falling asleep. She can stop using the sleeping pills now.", Alden answered.

Honey cheered happily and tackled Alden into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome, I guess?", Alden said, still a bit unsure why she was thanking him.

"Whooo!", Barry suddenly cheered, startling the other racers. "Everything's going so great! C'mon! Let's do the Roster Race!"

"Uh, Barry?", Alden asked his fellow OC. Barry looked at him and went quiet. "Yes?", Barry asked. "I would love to be in the race...", Alden said, "but I don't have a kart anymore.", he said in a low voice. "I still have to make a new one."

"Don't worry Alden,", Vanellope said. "We'll help you make it at the bakery."

"I agree.", King Candy said. "Think of it as our way of thanking you for not just saving the game, but also for reuniting me with my sweet daughter.", King Candy said, pulling viclose for a hug. "Daddy!", Vanellope giggled.

"Wait! Daddy?", Oreanna interrupted. " Bit isn't that the Virus?", she said with spite, pointing to King Candy.

"Not anymore.", Vanellope said happily. "Oreanna, this is our real dad. King Candy. His code was repaired and completed thanks to Alden.", she said, pulling her sister to King Candy.

Suddenly, a few sparkles also formed around Oreanna's eyes before disappearing. She also got closer to King Candy. "Is it really you dad?", she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes my dear. And I'm sorry that I let Turbo and the Virus take control of me. I never wanted to hurt you or your sister.", he said, hugging her close and starting to cry as well.

"Don't worry dad. Turbo never wanted to either. The Virus did everything. Neither of you had any control over his actions.", Oreanna said sadly. "But Turbo is gone now. He is happy in the afterlife.", she said in a happy tone.

King Candy was a bit confused by this. "What do you mean?"

"You see. Turbo deleted my code and I died. I ended up in the video game afterlife. When Vanellope became the ruler again, and her code was re-attached to the main code, it also brought me back.", Oreanna explained. "I can also now contact a being named PIXEL. He looks after the characters in the afterlife.", she added. King Candy nodded, still a bit confused but understood most of it.

"Okay, but you will have to fill me in later.", he said with a chuckle. "We still have to help Mr. Monde here make a new kart.", he said, pointing to Alden.

"Thank you Sir.", Alden said.

"Yeah dude. We can make it look like that one.", Swizzle said, patting Alden's back and pointing to a kart looking exactly like the Cloud 9.

"Yeah... Wait! What!", Alden suddenly blurted out, seeing a brand new Cloud 9 before rushing over to it. He got into the new kart and looked inside.

"Wow! This is a new Cloud 9!", he yelled excitedly. He looked at the dashboard. "And this one has no self-destruct!"

The other racers laughed at his excitement. "C'mon guys! Roster Race! Roster, Roster, Roster!", Alden chanted, jumping up and down in his seat.

The others laughed harder while the adults smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Hey kid!", Ralph called out. " How's about a little break. We still got two ours before Litwak opens the arcade.", he chuckled.

Alden calmed down a bit, noticing how embarrassing his excitement got. "Y-yeah, ok. Sorry."

They all took a break for about an hour. Vanellope even got Sour Bill to bring them some snacks. King Candy talked to the kids about what happened with the Virus and how much he missed Vanellope, even though his code was unfinished. He then looked at Alden who was chewing on a Pepero stick similar to his swordcane.

"Excuse me Mr. Monde.", King Candy said politely to the boy who saved him. Alden stopped eating and looked at the King.

"Yes sir?", Alden asked.

"Please my boy, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Candy.", King Candy said.

"Sorry sir. I would rather not.", Alden replied.

King Candy had a perplexed look on his face. "Why not, young man?"

"Because sir...", Alden said. "That's the name we have been calling the Virus. Now that he's gone, I'm sure the others wouldn't want to remember him."

King Candy nodded. "Oh, I see. Well how about you just call me KC.", King Candy suggested. Alden nodded. "Then it's settled. You are all only to call me King Candy on formal occasions. You may call me KC at any other time.", King Candy said.

Everyone cheered for a bit. They continued their little picnic for another half hour. Calhoun's communicator suddenly beeped. She answered it and heard Kohut on the other line saying that the Arcade will open in thirty minutes.

"Okay, thanks soldier. Now get back to your station.", Calhoun ordered. Kohut agreed and hung up. "Well you cavities...", she said, getting up," the Arcade will open in thirty minutes. We gotta go.", she said, pointing to herself, Felix and Ralph.

"Aww! Really?", Vanellope said, putting her slice of cake aside and getting up. "Could ya at least stay for the Roster Race?", she said, trying to use her puppy dog eyes. Calhoun made the mistake of looking into them and agreed.

"Ok squirt.", she said. Vanellope started jumping up and down in happiness. Everyone else chuckled at her as well before preparing for the race.

As they were preparing for the race, King Candy decided to host the race. He sat on the chair in the popcorn podium. Sour Bill came up to him and greeted him happily, although still in his glum monotone, and welcomed him back to the game. King Candy thanked him and patted his head before making the announcement.

"Attention citizens of Sugar Rush!", he yelled into the microphone. "In honor of our game being saved, and me being rescued and reunited with you all, I would like to introduce a new racer who will be joining us.", he said, pointed to Alden. "Now please welcome, Alden Monde!"

Alden waved and bowed to everyone before getting into the Cloud 9. The other available racers got into their karts as well.

"Now, let the Random Roster Race begin!", King Candy yelled.

 _3..._ The racers put on their racing gear. Alden just put on his silver sunglasses.

 _2_... The racers started revving their engines.

 _1..._ _GO!_ The racers took off.

Everyone was cheering. Ralph Calhoun and Felix cheered for Vanellope.

The racers went through the Gumball Gorge, then to CakeWay. Alden pulled ahead of Taffyta for fifth. They went through the tunnel launching them from Birthday Cake Mountain and onto the track going to Frosty Rally. Vanellope past Gloyd for second with Rancis in first.

King Candy was also cheering for Vanellope but occasionally also cheered for Alden.

The race then continued onto Rainbow Road. Snowanna and Adorabeezle used the shortcut again and went from eighth and ninth to fourth and fifth. Alden was now passing Gloyd and now in third. As the racers exited the cave, it was now a straight shot to the finish.

"Go Vanellope!", Ralph cheered.

Vanellope, although far away from the grandstands, heard Ralph and smiled. She was now in first, with Rancis in Second and Alden in third. With only two hundred feet away from the finish line, it seemed so easy. Then, Alden suddenly got a boost and got infront of Vanellope as they crossed the finish!

Alden had won! He had one his first race and was now on the Roster. After Alden, Vanellope also crossed the finish line in second. This caused he game to reset and repair the game now repaired itself, the other racers each crossed the finish line. Then they got out of their karts and cheered for Alden, some of them even picking him up. Gloyd tried to dump some Gatorade on him but ended up splashing Rancis and ruining his hair. Rancis screamed like a girl... Again.

"Aaahhh! Why does this always happen to me?!", he yelled.

Alden got beside him and put his hand on Rancis' shoulder. "Don't worry Rancis. I got something that can help."

Rancis looked at him and saw him pulling out what appeared to be the butterfly knife. He had a scared look on his face. "Please, please don't cut my hair!", Rancis cried and begged. He was on his knees and was crying a bit.

"What? No I'm not.", Alden said, trying to calm the other chocolate themed boy down. "Look." He did pull out what appeared to be a balisong but after doing a rollover open, it turned out to be a comb. "Take it. I only have one knife. I made this from the other one Barry gave me.", Alden explained.

Rancis took the bali-comb. "Thanks.", he said, trying to do a trick with it but failed. Alden smiled at this.

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya some tricks later.", he said. Rancis nodded before combing his hair.

"So Alden.", Vanellope said as she and Barry came over. "How's it feel to finally be a racer?"

"Its feels great.", Alden said. "Now about that restaurant?", he added.

"Nope. Sorry Alden.", Vanellope said. "The deal is to be top racer for three days.", she said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, princess.", Alden said.

"Ha ha, very funny.", Vanellope said in an annoyed but cheery voice. "Bet ya I'm gonna win the first race and get more trophies than you.", she said, poking Alden's nose and flicking his sunglasses.

"You're on!", he said.

Barry then put his hand on Alden's shoulder. "So what? Good way to be a hero, huh?"

"I guess you can say that.", Alden replied with a smile. He then put out his hand. Barry took and shook it.

"So, best day ever?", Barry asked.

"Best day ever.", Alden agreed.

A few minutes later, Litwak opened the Arcade and a kid immediately went to the Sugar Rush machine. He saw Alden as a new racer on the _CHEWS YOUR RACER_ screen and chose him. Alden did his pose of spinning on his heel and ponting to the right ala Smooth Criminal style before disappearing and getting into his kart.

As the race was Bout to begin, he gave a thumbs up to his friends. "Best day ever.", he said to himself. The starting signal went.

 _GO!_

Now concluded...

Please comment and review and stay tuned to next story.


End file.
